Rival or The Other?
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: Udah lama banget dan akhirnya CH 25 UP! Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah gaje ini. Baca aja, deh! Don't like don't read. RnR please?
1. Kiku Honda

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku, slight Prusspan & Ameripan**

**Disclaimer : APH punya ****Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 1**

Di Hetalia Gakuen, Arthur Kirkland, adalah Ketua OSIS disana. Tampan, kaya, cerdas, dan bisa dibilang serba bisa. Banyak prestasi yang dia peroleh. Tak heran dengan semua itu ia gampang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS di sekolah berstandar internasional itu. Tentu saja ia banyak disukai banyak cewek bahkan...cowok? Intinya, cowok yang sangat sempurna.

Sekarang, di Hetalia Gakuen, tampak mobil hitam yang sepertinya mobil mahal di depan gerbang sekolah. Keluarlah cowok berambut pirang dari mobil itu. Para cewek yang ada di sekitar gerbang langsung teriak-teriak histeris.

"Kyaa! Ada Arthur-san!" teriak salah satu cewek.

"Hari ini ganteng seperti biasanya, ya!"

"Arthur-san! Selamat pagi!"

Arthur yang mendengar itu tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya." sapa Arthur sambil tersenyum.

BRUK!

Para cewek yang melihat senyum Arthur langsung pingsan di tempat. Lagi-lagi pagi ini UKS sekolah akan penuh karena banyak yang pingsan.

'Huh, dasar! Segitu aja udah pada pingsan!'

Arthur masuk ke kelasnya. Ia langsung menaruh tasnya di bangkunya.

"Pagi, Arthur! Seperti biasa, fansmu langsung pingsan lagi!" kata Alfred.

"Ya, ya. Seperti biasa."

"Eh, katanya ada murid baru, lho!"

"? Kamu tau dari siapa?"

"Dari Mei Mei. Sepupunya mau sekolah disini. Jadi, dia murid baru di kelas ini."

"Oh."

"Semoga anaknya manis, ya!"

"Kalau manis mau kamu pacarin?"

"Of course!"

"Paling kamu ditolak!"

"Enak saja! Pasti dia mau pacaran sama hero ini!"

"Dasar sok hero."

SREG

Pintu kelas dibuka oleh seorang guru.

"Ayo, semua duduk di bangku masing-masing! Hari ini ada murid baru di kelas ini."

"Hah? Murid baru? Laki-laki atau perempuan, Pak?" tanya Gilbert.

"Laki-laki."

"Manis, Pak?" tanya Alfred.

"Terang-terangan banget nanyanya." Kata Arthur.

"Biarin!"

"Kalian jangan ribut! Terserah kata kalian manis atau tidak. Honda, silahkan masuk."

Dari pintu kelas, masuk cowok berambut hitam yang memakai seragam sekolah dengan rapi. Semuamurid langsung bengong melihat cowok itu.

"Nama saya Kiku Honda. Salam kenal." kata cowok itu tersenyum.

"Ma...manis banget!" kata Alfred.

"Iya dong! Sepupuku!" kata Mei Mei bangga.

"Muka uke tuh!" kata Elizabeta.

"Biasa saja." kata Arthur.

"Saya harap kalian dapat berteman baik dengannya. Ada yang mau ditanyakan pada Honda?" kata guru itu.

"Saya, pak!" seru Gilbert sambil angkat tangan.

"Ya?"

"Apa Kiku sudah punya pacar?"

Semua murid langsung berteriak heboh karena Gilbert bertanya seperti itu.

"Iya juga! Apa Kiku sudah punya pacar?"

Kali ini, Alfred yang bertanya.

"E...belum." jawab Kiku.

"Wah, kesempatan nih!" kata Gilbert.

Alfred yang mendengar itu lansung memasang muka kesal.

"Si Gilbert sepertinya suka tuh sama Kiku! Aku gak akan kalah!" kata Alfred.

"Semoga aja Kiku gak mau pacaran sama kamu yang berisiknya minta ampun." kata Arthur.

"Jangan ngomong gitu, dong! Arthur, jangan-jangan kamu juga suka sama dia?"

"Enggak, kok!"

"Bener?"

"Bener!"

"Kirkland, nanti saat istirahat tolong kamu menemani Honda keliling sekolah, ya." Kata guru.

"Baik, Pak."

"Honda, kamu duduk di sebelah Beilschmidt."

"Baik, Pak."

Kiku menuju ke bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah Gilbert dan langsung duduk.

"Yes! Kiku memang pantas duduk di sebelahku yang awesome ini!"

"HUU! AWESOME DARI HONGKONG!" teriak sekelas.

"Kalian memang tidak awesome!"

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya!" kata guru dengan nada galak khasnya.

Maka, semua murid langsung terdiam dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan khusyuk.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Perkenalkan, Kiku! Namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

Alfred mendorong Gilbert ke samping.

"Namaku Alfred F. Jones! Salam kenal, Kiku!"

"Salam kenal juga. Gilbert-san, Alfred-san." kata Kiku sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, orang sok hero! Jangan dorong-dorong aku yang awesome ini, dong!"

Gilbert memukul kepala Alfred dengan buku.

"Sok awesome kau! Kau dalam pelajaran aja gak awesome!"

"Memangnya kamu awesome dalam semua pelajaran? Tubuh Spinx aja kamu jawab tubuh kucing!*"

Tubuh kucing? Readers, ayo kita flashback sebentar.

Flashback on

Saat itu sedang ada pelajaran sejarah. Kebetulan saat itu membahas tentang Spinx yang ada di Mesir.

"Nah, Spinx itu sangat unik. Mukanya manusia, tubuhnya itu tubuh..."

Belum selesai guru sejarah berbicara, Alfred mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku tau! Tubuhnya itu tubuh kucing!"

Hening. Semua terdiam mendengar Alfred berkata seperti itu.

'Dasar bodoh...' batin sekelas kompak.

Flashback off

Alfred yang ingat akan kejadian itu malu.

"SOK AWESOME!"

"SOK HERO!"

Terjadi pertengkaran tidak penting. Kiku bingung melihat Alfred dan Gilbert bertengkar. Tiba-tiba, pundak Kiku ditepuk seseorang dari belakang. Arthur.

"Ayo, Kiku. Aku temani kamu keliling sekolah."

"Eh? Tapi Alfred-san dan Gilbert-san sekarang sedang..."

"Biarkan saja. Toh, nanti juga berhenti. Ayo!"

Arthur menarik lengan Kiku keluar kelas.

"Baiklah."

Arthur dan Kiku keluar kelas. Tak lama, Alfred dan Gilbert berhenti bertengkar. Bingung.

"Lho? Kiku mana?" kata Alfred sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Dia pergi gara-gara kamu berisik!" seru Gilbert kesal.

"Enak saja! Itu gara-gara kamu, tau! Habis kamu sombong banget, sih!"

"Apa katamu, sok hero!"

"Memang bener kok kamu sombong, sok awesome!"

Maka, Alfred dan Gilbert melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka. Bagaimana dengan Arthur dan Kiku?

"Nah, kalau ruangan ini laboratorium IPA." kata Arthur.

"Oh."

"Kalau yang ada di ujung sana, perpustakaan."

Arthur menunjuk salah satu ruangan.

"Semua ruangan sudah kutunjukkan. Ayo kita balik ke kelas."

"Iya. Terima kasih, eh...nama kamu siapa?"

"Oh, iya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Arthur Kirkland. Aku ketua kelas sekaligus ketua OSIS."

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku keliling sekolah, Arthur-san."

"Hm."

Arthur hanya tersenyum.

DEG

Jantung Kiku berdetak cepat melihat senyum Arthur. Muka tiba-tiba merasa panas.

'Perasaan apa ini? Kok aku merasa senang melihat senyumnya?'

Arthur bingung melihat Kiku.

"Ada apa, Kiku? Kamu sakit?"

"Ti...tidak, kok Arthur-san!"

"Bener? Ya sudah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

Lalu, Arthur dan Kiku menuju ke kelas mereka. Tepat di hari ini, Kiku Honda, mengalami penyakit yang disebut jatuh cinta. Dan ia jatuh cinta pada idola Hetalia Gakuen yang bisa dibilang cowok sempurna, Arthur Kirkland. Apa Arthur juga suka pada Kiku? Apalagi, Kiku disukai oleh 2 orang cowok, Alfred dan Gilbert. Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

*Kejadian salah jawab tubuh Spinx itu nyata lho! Pas aku ada pelajaran sejarah, temanku yang dengan pedenya menjawab tubuh Spinx itu tubuh kucing. Semua yang denger dia bilang gitu ketawa. Sudah salah, keras lagi! XD

**Hah, bikin fic baru. Apalagi ada slight Prusspan sama Ameripan! Jadi suka gara-gara lihat gambar Prusspan sama Ameripan di salah satu situs pencari gambar. Semoga para readers suka dengan cerita ini. If you don't like this story, don't read! Sekalian nanya, apa fic ini mau dilanjutkan atau tidak? Kalau tidak, pasti akan diubah. Please review!**


	2. Sports Festival

**Titled ****: Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku, slight Prusspan & Ameripan**

**Disclaimer : APH punya ****Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 2**

Pagi yang cerah di Hetalia Gakuen. Apalagi, sekarang musim panas. Kiku Honda, murid baru di Hetalia Gakuen, sekarang baru masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Terdengar beberapa cewek bisik-bisik.

"Eh, itu ya murid baru yang namanya Kiku Honda?"

"Iya. Katanya dia ditaksir Alfred sama Gilbert, lho!"

"Hah? Yang bener?

"Bener! Katanya Elizabeta sih."

"Kayaknya dia biasa saja, ya."

"Masih ganteng Arthur-san!"

"Kalian ini jangan begitu, dong. Coba aku sapa dia, ya."

Lalu, salah satu cewek mendekati Kiku.

"Selamat pagi, Kiku."

Kiku menoleh pada cewek itu lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi."

Cewek yang menyapa Kiku itu kaget. Lalu pingsan.

'Se...senyumnya berkilau seperti matahari!' batin cewek itu sebelum pingsan.

"Lho? Kok pingsan?" kata Kiku bingung.

Beberapa teman cewek itu datang karena melihat salah satu teman mereka pingsan.

"Aduh! Kok dia pingsan, sih?" kata salah satu diantara mereka.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya." Sapa Kiku pada mereka sambil senyum.

"Eh?"

Mereka kaget melihat senyum Kiku.

"Ma...manisnya! Gak kalah sama senyumnya Arthur-san!" kata mereka sebelum pingsan berjamaah.

Kiku bengong.

"Kok mereka juga pada pingsan? Ah! Bentar lagi pasti bel! Aku harus masuk kelas dulu!" kata Kiku panik lalu menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan mayat-mayat cewek yang tergeletak di lantai.

Kiku membuka pintu kelas.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Kiku.

"Selamat pagi, Kiku! Kamu sangat manis deh hari ini!" kata Gilbert yang tiba-tiba meluk Kiku.

"A..aduh! Gilbert-san, sakit..."

Gilbert ditarik Alfred ke belakang dengan kasar.

"Heh! Kiku kesakitan tuh kamu meluknya keras! Selamat pagi, Kiku!"

Kali ini, Alfred yang meluk. Gilbert menariknya.

"Kamu kok meluk Kiku, sih? Dia itu maunya dipeluk sama aku yang awesome ini!"

"Kiku gak mau dipeluk sama kamu, sok awesome! Dia maunya dipeluk sama aku yang hero ini!"

"Sok hero kamu! Dia sukanya dipeluk sama aku!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

Tengkar lagilah Alfred dan Gilbert. Kiku pun menuju bangkunya.

"Pagi, Kiku."

DEG!

Suara yang sangat dikenal Kiku. Suara yang membuat jantung Kiku berdetak tak karuan. Kiku pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Pa...pagi, Arthur-san."

Arthur, cowok berambut pirang itu baru masuk kelas. Lalu, ia langsung menuju bangkunya.

'Aku merasa senang mendengar suaranya.' Batin Kiku.

Ia memegang pipinya. Mukanya terasa panas.

'Apa aku suka dia?'

BLETAK!

Arthur memukul kepala Alfred dan Gilbert dengan buku kamus yang tebal.

"Kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar! Pagi-pagi sudah berisik!"

Alfred dan Gilbert meringis kesakitan.

"Arthur, sakit tau!" kata Alfred sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Biarin! Siapa suruh kalian bertengkar?"

"Dasar ketua kelas cerewet!" kata Gilbert kesal.

"Apa katamu, sok awesome!"

"Aku kan jujur! Kamu ketua kelas yang cerewet!"

"Benar juga kata Gilbert! Kamu cerewet banget, Arthur!" kata Alfred.

Kesabaran seorang Arthur Kirkland sudah habis. Ia sekarang sangat marah.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN BERDUA!"

Alfred dan Gilbert yang tidak mau mati di tangan Arthur langsung kabur keluar kelas. Arthur mengejar mereka secepat kilat. Semua yang ada di kelas hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Berani banget Gilbert ngomong gitu ke Arthur! Aku saja gak berani!" kata Elizabeta.

"Iya! Arthur kalau marah bahaya, aru!" kata Yao.

"Tapi, emang benarkan Arthur itu cerewet? Aku setuju kok sama Gilbert." Kata Nesia santai sambil membaca buku.

Semua sekelas hanya mengangguk. Memang benar Arthur cerewet. Kiku yang mendengar itu tersenyum geli.

'Arthur-san memang orang yang menarik.'

Sekarang pelajaran Matematika.

"Kirkland, bisa kamu jawab pertanyaan di papan ini?"

Arthur maju ke depan kelas untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Di tengah-tengah mengerjakan, ia jadi bingung.

'Lho? Ini yang benar ditambah atau dikali, ya?'

Arthur kebingungan. Ia mendadak lupa cara selanjutnya.

"Ada apa, Kirkland? Kau tidak bisa mengerjakan?" tanya guru Matematika.

"Maafkan saya, Bu. Saya mendadak lupa cara selanjutnya."

"Oh, baiklah. Ada yang bisa mengerjakan?"

Semua terdiam. Tidak ada satupun yang mengangkat tangan.

"Saya, Bu."

Kiku mengangkat tangannya.

"Honda, ya? Kirkland, kembalilah ke bangkumu."

"Iya, Bu." Kata Arthur lalu kembali ke bangkunya.

'Apa Kiku bisa, ya? Aku ragu dia salah mengerjakan' batin Arthur yang sepertinya agak sinis.

"Selesai."

Guru Matematika melihat hasil pekerjaan Kiku. Guru itu takjub melihatnya.

"Bagus, Honda. Cara dan jawabannya betul!"

Semua murid di kelas termasuk Arthur kagum. Tapi, rasa kagum Arthur juga ada rasa kesal.

"Wah, Kiku pintar, ya? Itukan soalnya sulit!" bisik Nesia pada Mei Mei.

"Yup! Kiku memang paling pintar daripada sepupuku yang lain. Bahkan ia pernah juara Olimpiade Matematika, lho!"

"Ck...ck...ck! Pantes! Bisa-bisa Arthur dikalahin tuh sama Kiku!"

"Bisa jadi. Kalau Arthur lengah sedikit saja, Kiku jadi ranking 1 di kelas!"

Arthur yang mendengar pembicaraan Nesia dan Mei Mei tambah kesal.

'Kalau begitu aku harus mengalahkan Kiku! Aku gak mau posisi murid terpintar direbut sama Kiku!' batin Arthur kesal.

Bagaimana dengan Alfred dan Gilbert?

"Kiku hebat! Itu baru ukeku!" kata Alfred.

"Sejak kapan kau jadian sama Kiku? Kiku mana mau jadi pacarmu, sok hero?" kata Gilbert.

"Daripada sama kamu, sok awesome!

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku memang awesome, kok!"

"Dasar sombong!"

"Kamu itu yang sombong! Sok hero!"

"Apa? Kamu yang sombong!"

"KAMU!"

"KAMU!"

PLETAK!

Ada yang melempar kapur ke kepala Alfred dan Gilbert.

"Jones, Beilschmidt! Kalian bikin ribut! Kalian berdua lari keliling lapangan 5 kali!" kata guru Matematika galak.

"Tapi, dia yang salah!" kata Alfred dan Gilbert bersamaan sambil saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Cukup! Ibu tak peduli siapa yang salah! Cepat lari 5 kali!"

Alfred dan Gilbert keluar kelas dengan muka kesal. Tentunya mereka mengutuk guru Matematika yang mereka anggap sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Mereka suka bikin rusuh!" kata Elizabeta.

"Mereka serius ya mau jadi pacarnya Kiku." kata Natalia.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang akan dipilih Kiku." kata Elizabeta yang sudah dalam fujoshi mode on.

Jam terakhir

"Minggu depan sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival olahraga." kata Arthur di depan kelas.

"Yes! Aku kan jago olahraga!" kata Alfred semangat.

Sekelas sweatdrop.

'Jago olahraga makan burger iya!" batin Arthur.

"Ok. Lomba yang akan dilombakan kutulis di papan tulis." kata Antonio, wakil ketua kelas.

"Aku mau ikut lomba lari 100 m putra!" seru Gilbert sambil angkat tangan.

"Gilbert ikut lomba lari 100 m putra...yang putri?" tanya Antonio.

"Itu sih Natalia saja!" kata Feliciano.

"Kok aku, sih?" kata Natalia yang sepertinya keberatan.

"Kan kamu itu orangnya..."

Belum kata-kata Feliciano selesai, mulutnya dibekap oleh Ludwig.

"Kamu itu gimana sih? Kalau kamu bilang gitu, nanti dia mengamuk seperti bantengnya Antonio!" bisik Ludwig.

"Hmph...hmph!" kata Feliciano yang jika author translate artinya "Iya juga ya!"

"Apa katamu tadi, Feliciano?" tanya Natalia.

"Maksudku tadi, jika kamu ikut lomba, pasti kakakmu datang!" kata Feliciano.

"Be...benarkah?" kata Natalia dengan mata berbinar-binar (Oh, sangat OOC ya? *plak).

"Itu benar, Natalia. Kakakmu pasti sangat senang melihat adiknya ikut lomba!" kata Ludwig.

"Baiklah! Antonio, aku ikut lomba lari 100 m putri!" kata Natalia semangat sambil angkat tangan.

"Whaaat?" seru sekelas kaget.

"Hah? Baiklah." kata Antonio yang agak bingung.

"Hebat juga Ludwig bikin alasan." kata Arthur sweatdrop.

Lalu, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang festival olahraga. Sepertinya, festival olahraga minggu depan akan sangat menyenangkan.

**Maaf ya author buat Arthur yang sepertinya sombong. Kan demi mendukung jalannya ceritanya! Bisa usul pasangan Gilbert nanti? Author dilema nih. Untuk Alfred nanti aja. Terima kasih buat reviewnya. Gak nyangka yang review lumayan banyak. Apalagi nih fic lebih laku daripada Jika Kiku Demam dan Beautiful Gift From You. Untuk yang suka Gilbert, nanti penampilan Gilbert tambah awesome nanti (bagi author sih..kalau readers gak tau juga). Perkiraan sih di chapter depan. Jadi, review please!**


	3. Special Prusspan : Gilbert's Glasses

**Titled ****: Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Prusspan for this chapter XD *plak**

**Disclaimer : APH punya ****Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 3**

Suasana membosankan saat pelajaran Sejarah. Itu bagi yang tidak suka dengan pelajaran yang bisa dibilang banyak hafalannya ini. Tapi tidak bagi Kiku yang sangat suka pelajaran Sejarah. Apalagi tentang sejarah negaranya sendiri, Jepang. Saat ini Kiku sedang sibuk mencatat di buku tulisnya.

"Sial, tidak kelihatan."

Kiku menoleh pada asal sumber suara. Gilbert. Kiku melihat Gilbert yang menyipit-nyipitkan matanya sambil memegang kepalanya. Seakan sedang kesusahan melihat tulisan di papan tulis.

"Gilbert-san, kenapa menyipit-nyipitkan mata?" tanya Kiku.

"Eh, Kiku! Mataku kelilipan!" jawab Gilbert.

Kiku curiga.

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Benar kok! Aku yang awesome ini tidak apa-apa!" kata Gilbert.

Gilbert melanjutkan mencatat. Begitu juga dengan Kiku. Ia sesekali melirik ke arah Gilbert. Lagi-lagi Gilbert menyipitkan matanya.

'Jangan-jangan Gilbert-san...harus dipastikan dulu.' Batin Kiku yang masih curiga.

'Gawat. Aku harus melihat tulisan di papan tulis dengan jelas! Kiku sudah curiga lagi! I hate use glasses!' batin Gilbert panik.

Setelah pelajaran Sejarah selesai, Kiku menghampiri Gilbert.

"Gilbert-san, nanti pulang sekolah ada waktu?"

Gilbert menatap Kiku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bukannya kita ada latihan untuk festival olahraga?"

"Nanti aku minta izin ke Arthur-san."

"Memang kamu mau kemana mengajakku pergi?" tanya Gilbert bingung.

"Rahasia. Pokoknya Gilbert-san ikut aku."

Gilbert yang mendengar Kiku berkata seperti itu kaget. Lalu ia memikirkan sesuatu. Jangan-jangan ajakan kencan?

"Baiklah! Nanti aku tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah!" kata Gilbert semangat.

"Baguslah kalau Gilbert-san mau." kata Kiku tersenyum penuh arti.

Lapangan belakang sekolah

"Kyaa! Arthur-san pantas menjadi ketua regu putih!"

"Setuju! Arthur-san paling keren sejagat raya!"

Teriakan cewek-cewek fans Arthur. Arthur yang mendengar itu mendengus kesal.

'Cih. Bukannya kedatangan mereka ke sini menganggu latihanku?' batin Arthur kesal.

'Si Kiku kemana lagi! Bikin aku kesal terus tuh anak!'

"Arthur-san!"

Arthur menoleh pada Kiku, orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kamu lama amat! Bahkan kamu belum ganti baju! Ayo cepat ganti bajumu!" seru Arthur dengan nada seakan dia rajanya.

"Arthur-san, boleh aku dan Gilbert-san meminta izin untuk tidak latihan hari ini?"

"Kenapa kalian izin? Apa kalian kencan?"

"Tidak kok, Arthur-san! Aku hanya mau mengantarnya ke..."

Kiku menoleh kanan kirinya. Lalu, ia mulai berbisik di telinga Arthur.

"Aku mau membawa Gilbert-san ke...pst...pst..."

Arthur yang mendengar Kiku berkata seperti itu kaget.

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Iya. Aku melihatnya tadi saat pelajaran Sejarah."

Arthur terdiam sebentar.

"Baiklah. Akan aku izinkan. Ini juga demi kebaikannya. Hanya sekali ini saja, ya! Besok kau dan dia harus latihan!" kata Arthur tegas.

"Terima kasih, Arthur-san!"

Kiku lekas pergi ke depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kiku perhatian juga, ya." kata Arthur.

"Eh, kok aku ngomong gitu ke rivalku sendiri, sih!"

Tiba-tiba Alfred datang menghampiri Arthur.

"Arthur, tadi Kiku bisik-bisik apa ke kamu?" tanya Alfred serius. Sangat jelas kenapa Alfred nanya serius ke Arthur. Di cemburu, saudara-saudara!

"Dia mau pergi sama Gilbert."

"Apa? Sok awesome itu beraninya ambil ukeku! Pasti mau diraep! Kiku, akan aku selamatkan kau dari serigala mata keranjang itu!" seru Alfred kesal.

Arthur menarik belakang baju Alfred.

"Hey, kau harus latihan, maniak burger!" kata Arthur garang.

Sementara para fans Arthur...

"Hei, adegan Kiku-san bisik-bisik ke Arthur-san bikin aku ngeblush!"

"Iya! Mereka cocok bersama-sama!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bentuk fansclub ArthurxKiku? Pati banyak yang mau jadi anggota!"

"SETUJU!"

"Si ganteng serasi dengan si manis!" teriak cewek-cewek itu berjamaah dengan riang.

Entah kenapa, Arthur merasa merinding.

"Kenapa aku merinding, ya?" kata Arthur bingung.

Para readers, ada yang mau gabung Hetalia Gakuen ArthurxKiku Fansclub? XD

Sementara itu...

"Kiku, kamu mau ngajak kemana, sih?" tanya Gilbert penasaran.

"Pokoknya ikut saja aku, Gilbert-san."

Muka Gilbert langsung merah padam.

'Dia memang bener ngajak aku kencan!' batin Gilbert.

"Ok, Kiku!" kata Gilbert sambil memeluk Kiku.

"Ah, sudah sampai, Gilbert-san! Ayo kita masuk." kata Kiku sambil menunjuk sebuah toko...kacamata?

Gilbert bengong melihat toko kacamata di depannya.

"Kenapa kesini? Kamu pake kacamata, Kiku?"

"Bukan aku. Tapi Gilbert-san. Gilbert-san pasti matanya rabun jauh. Ayo kita periksa!" kata Kiku sambil menarik lengan Gilbert.

"Ki...Kiku! Aku yang awesome ini tidak rabun jauh, kok!" elak Gilbert.

"Gilbert-san bohong. Ayo masuk!" kata Kiku menarik Gilbert dengan paksa seperti seorang ibu maksa anaknya periksa ke dokter gigi.

"Gak mau!" kata Gilbert merengek seperti anak kecil takut ke dokter gigi.

"HARUS!"

Gilbert shock melihat Kiku dalam dandere mode.

'Me...mengerikan! Kiku itu dandere, ya?' batin Gilbert ketakutan.

Gilbert yang masih shock akhirnya mau masuk ke toko kacamata.

"Pak, tolong periksa teman saya. Sepertinya dia kena rabun jauh." kata Kiku pada salah satu petugas toko.

"Baiklah. Mari masuk ke ruangan pemeriksaan."

Gilbert mengangguk lemah. Ia pasrah matanya diperiksa.

30 menit kemudian...

Petugas toko dan Gilbert keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Keadaan Gilbert lemas.

"Jadi, apa benar dia rabun jauh?" tanya Kiku.

"Ya. Mata kanan dan mata kirinya minus 2.5. Temanmu ini baru mengakui bahwa ia merasa kesulitan melihat dari jauh sebulan yang lalu." kata petugas toko.

Kiku bengong. Gilbert menunduk dengan muka malu.

"Maaf, Kiku." kata Gilbert menyesal.

Kiku tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gilbert-san. Aku mengerti. Ayo kita pilih kacamata yang cocok untukmu." kata Kiku.

Gilbert terharu dengan perkataan calon ukenya itu *plak. Ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah!"

Gilbert mencari kacamata yang cocok untuknya. Ia melihat muka Kiku yang serius.

'Aku jadi semakin suka padamu, Kiku.' batin Gilbert senang.

Tak lama, mereka menemukan kacamata yang cocok dengan Gilbert. Kacamata dengan bingkai merah. Warna yang sama dengan mata warna Gilbert. Gilbert mencobanya.

"Wah, cocok denganmu, Gilbert-san!" kata Kiku mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Gilbert. Gilbert langsung salah tingkah. Mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

'De...dekat banget!' batin Gilbert panik + senang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gilbert agak gugup.

Kiku mengangguk.

"Tentu saja cocok!" kata Kiku meyakinkan.

Gilbert tersenyum riang. Tak ada salahnya ia memakai kacamata. Menurutnya, kacamatalah yang membuatnya semakin dekat dengan Kiku.

"Pak, kacamatanya bisa diambil kapan?" tanya Kiku.

"Nanti malam bisa."

"Nanti saat saya ambil saya sekalian bayar ya, Pak." kata Gilbert.

"Baiklah."

Keluar dari toko kacamata

"Kiku, terima kasih, ya." kata Gilbert.

"Sama-sama."

"Kenapa kamu peduli sama aku?"

Kiku terdiam sejenak.

"Karena Gilbert-san temanku, kan?"

Gilbert kecewa dengan jawaban Kiku.

'Hanya teman, Kiku?' batin Gilbert kecewa sambil memandang Kiku yang semakin jauh darinya.

"Gilbert-san, ayo! Nanti kutinggal!" seru Kiku.

Gilbert menghampiri Kiku.

"Terima kasih, Kiku."

CUP

Gilbert mencium kening Kiku. Kiku membatu karena perlakuan Gilbert barusan.

"Kesesese. Itu tanda terima kasihku. Kau suka, Kiku?" tanya Gilbert menggoda Kiku.

Kiku masih membatu. Gilbert bingung.

"Kiku?"

1..

2..

3...

"GILBERT-SAN MESUM!" teriak Kiku.

PLAK!

Kiku menampar pipi Gilbert. Gilbert kaget. Kiku langsung kabur entah kemana. Gilbert hanya tertawa senang melihatnya.

"Akan kubuat kau suka padaku, Kiku Honda!" seru Gilbert semangat.

TBC

**Maaf buat yang suka AsaKiku. Kok jadi gini, ya? Maunya pake Arthur. Cuma author lebih suka Gilbert yang sangat awesome pake kacamata bingkai merah. XD *plak again. Tapi author janji saat chapter festival olahraga ada adegan tak terduga antara Arthur dan Kiku. :3 Yang penasaran lihat Gilbert pake kacamata merah, ini linknya : http : / media . photobucket . com / image / prussia % 20 hetalia / kirori _ 2007 / . jpg? o = 323 (spasi dihilangkan). Jadi, review please! X3**


	4. Unforeseen Events in the Sports Festival

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku, slight Prusspan & Ameripan**

**Disclaimer : APH punya ****Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 4**

Seminggu telah berlalu begitu cepat. Sekarang saatnya festival olahraga! Acara yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu seluruh murid Hetalia Gakuen. Kenapa? Hadiah untuk juara festival olahraga sangat menarik! Gak heran setiap kelas kalau tanding seperti ini seperti perang? Nah, mari kita lihat keadaan regu putih yang diketuai idola sekolah, Arthur...

"Pokoknya kita harus menang! Ini menyangkut harga diri kita! Malu jika kalah sama kelas lain!" teriak Arthur.

"YA!" teriak sekelas penuh semangat.

"Kalau kalah, aku suruh kalian makan scone enak buatanku!"

"Buset! Enak darimana? Racun gitu!" kata sekelas sweatdrop.

"Kalau kalah, aku suruh kalian mengakui aku sangatlah awesome!" seru Gilbert.

"Ogah. Kamu awesomenya dari belakang kali!"

"Kalau kalah, kalian harus traktir aku makan burger setahun!" seru Alfred.

"Gak sudi! Rugi tau!"

Arthur, Alfred, dan Gilbert kompak pundung di pojokkan.

"Kalah sama menang sama saja. Yang penting kita menikmati festival ini dengan senang hati." kata Kiku bijak.

Sekelas setuju dengan perkataan Kiku.

"Itu baru ukeku!" kata Alfred sambil memeluk Kiku.

"Enak saja! Dia ukeku tau!" kata Gilbert.

Alfred menarik salah satu lengan Kiku.

"Dia pantas dengan hero!"

Gilbert menarik tangan Kiku yang satunya.

"Gak! Dia pantas dengan aku yang awesomenya minta ampun!"

Semua yang mendengar Gilbert ngomong seperti itu langsung nyari kantong muntah.

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

Terjadilah perebutan Kiku yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan lomba.

"Kok seperti perebutan anak di sinetron-sinetron daripada perebutan uke, ya?" kata Arthur sweatdrop.

"Gilbert-san, Alfred-san, sudah hentikan..." kata Kiku.

Lomba lari 100 m putra

"Hei, si Gilbert kemana? Lombanya mau mulai nih!" kata Antonio ke Arthur.

"Bukannya sudah ke lapangan untuk persiapan?" kata Arthur bingung.

"Gak ada tuh."

Arthur berpikir sejenak.

'Aku inget deh kelakuan sok awesome itu...kalau gak salah..AH!'

"Aku tau dia dimana!" kata Arthur.

"Dimana?"

"Dia pasti sekarang ada di kamar mandi!" kata Arthur lalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Kok bisa di kamar mandi?" tanya Antonio sambil mengikuti Arthur.

"Masa kamu lupa? Dia itukan suka ngaca di kamar mandi!"

Arthur dan Antonio sudah sampai di kamar mandi. Dan kata Arthur benar. Ada Gilbert yang sedang ngaca sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Kesesese...aku memang paling awesome di muka bumi ini!" kata Gilbert.

"Tuh, benerkan sedang ngaca? Sok awesome! Ayo ke lapangan! Lombanya mau dimulai!" kata Arthur.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Sok awesome? Enak saja! Kamu aja sok tau!" kata Gilbert kesal.

"Sok tau katamu! Bilang saja kalau kamu iri!"

"Gak tuh! Kamu kali yang iri sama aku yang awesome!"

"Kamu narsis banget!"

"Kamu cerewet banget!"

Mulailah pertengkaran baru di fic ini. Gilbert x Arthur! Eh, salah! Gilbert vs Arthur!

"Sudah, sudah! Kok kalian jadi berantem?" kata Antonio sambil melerai. "Arthur, Gilbert, hentikan!"

"Antonio, kok kamu bela Arthur sih!" kata Gilbert.

"Aku tidak bela siapa-siapa!"

"Buktinya kamu nyebut namanya duluan, maniak tomat!"

"Apa katamu?" kata Antonio kepancing emosinya.

Yak, saudara-saudara! Lagi-lagi pertengkaran baru di fic ini! Gilbert x Antonio! Eh, salah lagi! Gilbert vs Antonio!

"Antonio, kok jadi kamu yang tengkar?" kata Arthur.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Mana si Gilbert! Nanti kita didiskualifikasi nih!" kata Elizabeta. "Kupukul dia dengan fry panku!"

"Ah, itu dia! Sama Arthur dan Antonio!" kata Seborga sambil nunjuk Gilbert, Arthur, dan Antonio.

Gilbert menuju lapangan. Ia sedang bersiap untuk lari.

"1..2..3..Yak!" kata wasit lomba memberi aba-aba.

Gilbert berlari begitu cepat. Awalnya dia memimpin pertandingan. Tapi, di tengah-tengah pertandingan, ia jadi urutan ke 2. Lalu, ia dan murid dari kelas lain yang jadi urutan 1 itu duel cepat.

"Gilbert, ayo!" dukung Feliks.

"Nanti aku gantung kau di pohon kalau kalah!" kata Australia.

"Terus maju!" kata Bulgaria.

"Maju, maju, maju!" kata New Zealand.

"Jadikan kita juara!" kata Botswana.

"Gilbert-san, berjuanglah!" kata Kiku.

Sekelas mendukung Gilbert. Gilbert tambah semangat karena didukung Kiku, akhirnya saat mendekati garis finish...

"Yak! Pemenangnya Gilbert Beilschmidt dari kelas 1-4!" teriak wasit seperti pedagang menjajakan dagangannya.

"Yee! Gilbert memang awesome!" teriak sekelas gembira.

"Tentu dong!" kata Gilbert.

"Tapi awesomenya dari belakang!" lanjut sekelas.

Gilbert merengut.

"Kalian ada dendam apa sih ke aku?" kata Gilbert pundung di pojokkan.

"Gilbert-san larinya cepat, ya!" puji Kiku.

"Tentu saja, Kiku. Gilbert kan pernah juara 1 lomba lari tingkat nasional!" kata Saxony.

"Oh."

"Kiku, terima kasih sudah mendukungku! Aku jadi tambah semangat lagi!" kata Gilbert.

Alfred cemburu. Kiku hanya tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Gilbert-san."

Lomba lari 100 m putri

"Natalia, apa kamu sudah siap?" tanya Monaco.

"Aku siap, Mona." jawab Natalia.

Monaco merinding. Karena aura kelamnya Natalia sangat menakutkan, mengerikan, susah didektesi, lalu...*author dibekep readers karena cerewet.

"Natalia, berjuang ya!" kata Vietnam.

Natalia mengangguk. Monaco menatap Vietnam dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Monaco.

"Kenapa takut?" tanya Vietnam balik.

"Kan auranya Natalia itu menakutkan!"

"Eh, masa? Gak kerasa tuh!" kata Vietnam polos.

Monaco sweatdrop. Lalu, terdengar sebuah pengumuman dari speaker.

"_Pengumuman. Lomba lari 100 m putri dimenangkan Natalia __Arlovskaya dari kelas 1-4!"_ kata seseorang dari speaker.

Sekelas bengong.

"Bagus sih kita menang...tapi kan lomba belum dimulai! Natalia aja belum lari!" kata Cameroon heran.

"_Itu karena hanya Natalia yang hadir di lapangan! Sedangkan peserta dari kelas-kelas lain tidak ada yang datang!"_ lanjut orang itu.

GUBRAK!

"Kemenangan yang sangat mudah diraih." kata Picardy.

"Itu pasti karena aura kelamnya Natalia." kata Yong Soo.

"Iya." kata sekelas serempak.

Lomba lari 3 kaki

"Kiku, ayo kita ke lapangan!" ajak Arthur ke Kiku.

"Iya, Arthur-san." kata Kiku.

Sesuai dengan tebakan readers. Perwakilan lomba 3 kaki diwakili Arthur dan Kiku. Arthur mengikat kakinya dan kaki Kiku dengan pita putih yang kuat.

"Yang penting kita kompak. Bagus kalau kita juara di lomba ini." kata Arthur.

"Baik, Arthur-san."

Arthur merangkul Kiku. Muka Kiku memerah.

"A...Arthur-san?" kata Kiku kaget.

"Kok kamu kaget, Kiku? Kamu juga rangkul aku dong! Mana bisa kita menang kalau tidak rangkulan!" kata Arthur bingung.

"Ta...tapi.."

Wajah Kiku tambah merah.

"Kamu gakkan susah merangkulku, kan? Kan tinggi kita cuma beda 10 cm!" kata Arhur.

Akhirnya, dengan jantung berdebar, Kiku merangkul Arthur.

'Gimana ini? Aku gugup!' batin Kiku panik dengan hati setengah panik setengah senang.

"Yak, mulai!" kata wasit lomba memberi aba-aba.

Arthur dan Kiku mulai berlari. Mereka cukup kompak. Bahkan mereka berdua memimpin pertandinga. Lalu, ada batu kecil di tengah lintasan mereka. Entah siapa yang kesandung batu...

BRUK!

"?"

Posisi Arthur di atas Kiku. Kiku di bawah Arthur. Kesimpulannya Arthur jatuh menimpa Kiku. Posisi mereka itu membuat semua mata yang melihat membatu, shock, bengong, lalu...*author dibekep readers lagi. Apalagi Alfred dan Gilbert yang sangat shock melihat kejadian tak terduga di depan mereka. KEJADIAN TAK TERDUGA, SAUDARA-SAUDARA! *Readers : "Tau!"*author dibuang ke laut.

CUP!

"KYAA!" jerit cewek-cewek histeris. Ada yang senang, ada juga yang shock banget.

"Arthur, kau...!"

"Wua, Arthur-san!"

"Tidak! Kiku-san!"

"KI...KIKU!"

TBC

**Readers pasti tau dong kejadian tak terduga antara Arthur dan Kiku? Kufufufu. Di chapter depan pasti akan dijelaskan mereka berdua ngapain di tengah lapangan! *semangat '45. Author masukkan tokoh-tokoh Hetalia yang langka di fandom Hetalia. Supaya fic ini tidak membosankan! :D Sekaligus memberi warna pada fic ini! Kan kasihan tuh gak eksis! Mungkin fic ini chapter selanjutnya update agak lama (mungkin lho!). Soalnya author UTS! Pasti kalau ada waktu, author akan update! *bungkuk-bungkuk. Jadi,...review please!**


	5. Declaration of Love From Alfred

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku, slight Prusspan & Ameripan**

**Disclaimer : APH punya ****Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter ini untuk mengabulkan permintaan SugarLove yang sepertinya pengen ada Ameripan. Jadi, author tambahkan porsi tampilan Alfred di chapter ini. Tapi, tenang. Porsi Arthur juga ditambah tentang perasaannya ke Kiku. Enjoy!**

Arthur merasa kakinya sakit. Jelas, ia dan Kiku jatuh. Anehnya, ia merasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ia juga heran mendengar teriakan orang-orang memanggil namanya dan Kiku.

'Apa ini? Lembut yang menyentuh bibirku?' batin Arthur bingung.

Ia membuka matanya. Yang pertama ia lihat, mata yang berwarna hitam. Ia mengenal mata hitam itu. Mata milik Kiku. Kok jaraknya dekat? Arthur kaget. Karena secara tidak sengaja, ia dan Kiku...BERCIUMAN! Arthur cepat-cepat bangun. Mukanya merah padam.

"Ki...Kiku! Maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kiku terdiam. Mukanya juga merah padam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Arthur-san..."

"Hoy, Arthur! Kamu ngerebut ciuman pertama Kiku!" teriak Gilbert terbakar api cemburu. Hebatnya, walau kebakar, Gilbert gak gosong! Wow!

"Betul! Hanya aku yang hero ini yang boleh menciumnya!" teriak Alfred.

"Apa katamu? Kamu sama dia aja gak pacaran!" kata Gilbert sambil menunjuk Alfred.

"Itu pasti akan terjadi suatu saat nanti, bodoh!"

"Bodoh? Kamu yang bodoh!"

"KAMU!"

"KAMU!"

Tinggalkan pertengkaran duo berisik itu. Bagaimana reaksi yang lain?

"Kyaa! Arthur-san ciuman sama Kiku-san!" teriak cewek-cewek histeris.

"Arthur, makasih ya! Aku sudah motret kalian berdua buat koleksi foto yaoiku!" teriak Elizabeta senang.

"Elizabeta, minta dong!" kata Mei Mei. (Hei, author sama readers yang suka AsaKiku juga minta! X3)

Terjadilah kehebohan setelah terjadi kejadian yang mengejutkan. ARTHUR KIRKLAND, IDOLA SEKOLAH, MENCIUM KIKU HONDA, IDOLA BARU SEKOLAH!

"Kalian! Cuek aja deh! Kiku, ayo lanjut!" kata Arthur kesal sambil menarik lengan Kiku.

"Baik, Arthur-san."

Kiku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa paniknya. Ia dan Arthur melanjutkan pertandingan. Tentu saja mereka digoda para murid Hetalia Gakuen atas kejadian tadi. Mereka berdua berusaha mengejar ketinggalan mereka. Dalam hati mereka berdua, mereka masih shock dengan kejadian tadi.

Perjuangan Arthur dan Kiku tidak sia-sia. Mereka berhasil meraih juara 3 lomba lari 3 kaki. Kiku menghampiri Arthur.

"Arthur-san, aku benar-benar minta maaf!" kata Kiku sambil bungkuk-bungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kiku! Aku yang salah karena terlalu cepat!"

Kiku memandang Arthur. Mata hitam bagaikan malam bertemu dengan mata emerald hijau. Arthur yang dipandang Kiku jadi gugup karena teringat kejadian tadi.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiku.

"I...iya! Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku harus ganti baju dulu!" pamit Arthur menuju ruang ganti.

Kiku mengangguk. Ia memegang bibirnya.

'Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini! Apalagi ini ciuman pertamaku!' jerit Kiku panik dalam hati.

"Kiku, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Alfred sambil memeluk Kiku dari belakang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Alfred-san."

Alfred terdiam. Ia melepas pelukannya. Dan pergi meninggalkan Kiku. Kiku bingung.

"Alfred-san?"

Alfred menoleh ke arah Kiku.

"Kiku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas. Apalagi menyerahkanmu pada orang sembarangan." Kata Alfred serius membuat Kiku tercengang.

'Baru kali ini Alfred-san ngomong serius!' batin Kiku.

"Alfred-san?"

"Ah, aku pergi dulu! Aku mau siap-siap untuk lomba meminjam! Bye Kiku!" kata Alfred ceria sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kiku terdiam. Mencerna kata-kata Alfred barusan.

'Apa maksudmu, Alfred-san?' batin Kiku bingung.

Ruang ganti

Arthur sedang mengganti baju olahraga dengan baju ketua regu putih. Ia masih kepikiran dengan kejadian tadi.

'Bibirnya Kiku lembut. Aku baru tau.' batin Arthur memegang bibirnya.

Mukanya memerah. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Duh, apa barusan yang aku katakan? Jantungku jadi berdebar-debar mengingatnya! Apa jangan-jangan...tidak! Jangan sampai aku jatuh cinta padanya! Tenangkan dirimu, Arthur. Ingat! Kiku itu rivalmu!' batin Arthur panik sambil memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya.

Arthur memandang ke langit-langit ruang ganti. Oh, tidak. Dia masih dihantui dengan insiden ciuman tadi. Muka Arthur tambah merah lagi.

'Jangan sampai aku jatuh cinta sama dia!' batin Arthur panik sambil guling-guling di lantai kamar ganti. Sangat OOC, saudara-saudara! Untung saja tidak ada orang. Dianggap gila nanti!

BRAK!

Ada seseorang yang masuk. Alfred.

"Arthur, kamu ngapain tiduran di lantai? Kau gila, ya?" tanya Alfred sambil menenteng tas heran.

"Aku tidak gila, maniak burger!" kata Arthur lalu berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa!"

"..."

"Alfred, maafkan aku. Aku tadi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Arthur. Aku mengerti tadi itu tidak sengaja terjadi." Kata Alfred ceria.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar! Jangan dipikirkan!" kata Alfred sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Arthur dengan keras.

"Sakit tau!"

"Hahaha! Maaf! Aku ganti baju dulu, ya!"

"Huh."

Arthur keluar dari ruang ganti. Sekarang, ia akan menuju tempat regu putih.

Lomba meminjam

"Cie! Yang baru ciuman!" goda Francis (Hahaha! Author baru inget nih orang belum muncul! XD *plak) yang baru sampai.

"Arthur merebut Kiku dari aku yang awesome!" kata Gilbert.

"Berisik! Itu kan tidak sengaja!" kata Arthur kesal.

Arthur melihat ke arah lain. Dan arah lain itu mempertemukan dengan Kiku. Muka mereka berdua memerah lagi mengingat insiden ciuman tadi. Arthur dan Kiku saling mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Er...Alfred sudah siap-siap di lapangan?" tanya Arthur ke Ukraine, sekretaris kelas.

"Sudah, Arthur. Sebentar lagi lomba akan dimulai." jawab Ukraine.

"Oh."

"Yak, mulai!" wasit memberi aba-aba.

Alfred berlari sekencang mungkin untuk mengambil surat perintah. Sekarang, ia mengambil lipata kertas kecil didepannya. Ia membuka kertas itu.

"Perintahnya adalah...hah?"

Alfred kaget membaca perintah dalam kertas yang dipegangnya itu.

Keadaan regu putih

"Aku penasaran. Alfred disuruh apa, ya?" kata Sadiq penasaran.

"Entah. Mungkin disuruh makan burger satu restoran? Dia kemarin berharap seperti itu." kata Heracles.

Balik ke Alfred

Alfred berlari menuju tempat kelas 1-4 a.k.a regu putih. Alfred menghampiri Kiku dan...

HAP!

Alfred menggendong Kiku dengan gaya bridal style. Kiku kaget. Apalagi murid kelas 1-4. Paling parah so sudah pasti Gilbert! Memancarkan api cemburu membuat Liechtenstein yang disebelahnya kepanasan.

"Gilbert, kamu bikin aku kepanasan tau gara-gara api cemburumu!" kata Liechtenstein sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Gilbert kesal.

Bagaimana dengan Arthur?

Jantung terasa berhenti berdetak. Ia sangat kaget melihat Alfred menggendong Kiku.

'Kok aku merasa...kesal melihat mereka berdua?' batin Arthur bingung. Merasa hatinya sakit.

Alfred sekarang berlari menggendong Kiku.

"Al...Alfred-san?" tanya Kiku kaget.

Alfred berbisik pada Kiku.

"Perintahku yaitu membawa orang yang kusukai." kata Alfred.

"...?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Kiku. Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"!"

"Aku serius, Kiku. Aku tidak main-main. Aku cemburu melihat kau dengan orang lain."

CUP!

Alfred mencium pipi Kiku. Seluruh penonton yang melihatnya kaget.

"UWO! Baru dicium sama Arthur-san, sekarang dicium Alfred-san!" kata salah satu penonton.

"Kyaa! Koleksiku bakal nambah!" kata Elizabeta.

"Sok hero! Kau lancang! Sangat tidak awesome!" teriak Gilbert nyaring.

NYUT!

Hati Arthur terasa sakit melihat Kiku dicium Alfred. Ia merasa sangat kesal? Tidak mungkin, kan? Masa cemburu?

'Kok aku jadi sangat kesal Kiku dicium Alfred? Hatiku terasa sakit.." batin Arthur.

"Pemenang lomba meminjam dimenangkan oleh Alfred F. Jones dari kelas 1-4!" teriak wasit.

"YES! Kita menang, Kiku!" kata Alfred senang sambil menurunkan Kiku.

"Baguslah, Alfred-san." Kata Kiku yang sepertinya masih shock sama kejadian tadi. Pipinya dicium Alfred...

"Jadi..." kata Alfred.

"Kau mau menjadi pacarku, Kiku Honda?" tanya Alfred serius.

Kiku sangat bingung.

"Alfred-san, menurutku ini terlalu cepat." kata Kiku.

"Aku tau, Kiku. Tapi aku serius dengan perasaanku. Aku sudah memastikan itu."

"..."

Hening sesaat.

"Woi, kalian berdua! Ngapain sih!" seru Iceland menghampiri mereka berdua yang diikuti murid kelas 1-4.

"Alfred langsung nyium Kiku! Kyaa!" teriak Belgium histeris.

"Akan kubunuh kau!" seru Gilbert cemburu.

"Gilbert, aku sudah bilang, kan? Kamu bikin kepanasan tau!" eluh Liechtenstein.

"..." Arthur terdiam.

"Kalian diam dulu." kata Alfred.

"?"

"Aku sedang menunggu jawaban pernyataan perasaanku pada Kiku."

"APA?" seru sekelas kaget.

"Sejak kapan kau 'nembak' Kiku?" tanya Gilbert.

"Barusan sebelum aku menciumnya. Kiku, apa jawabanmu?"

Hening. Semua menunggu kata-kata dari Kiku.

"Maaf, Alfred-san."

"!"

"Aku menyukai orang lain. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"..."

"Lebih baik kita berteman saja, Alfred-san."

Semua kaget mendengarnya. Gilbert tersenyum riang. Sangat senang Kiku menolak pernyataan cinta dari Alfred.

"Tuh, kan! Dia tidak menyukai orang sok hero seperti kau!" kata Gilbert.

"Aku menyukai Alfred-san sebagai teman." kata Kiku. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Raut muka Arthur seketika berubah.

"Fuh..."

Arthur merasa lega.

'Eh? Kenapa hatiku jadi lega?" batin Arthur. 'Kok aku senang Kiku menolak Alfred?'

"Tidak apa-apa, Kiku." kata Alfred menundukkan kepala. Lalu tersenyum pada Kiku.

"Yang penting kau sudah mengetahui perasaanku." kata Alfred.

"Ooo..." gumam sekelas kayak dewan cinta di acara T*k* M* O*t.

"Tapi..."

Alfred tersenyum sangat riang.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Kiku! Akan kubuat kau suka padaku!" kata Alfred semangat '45 sambil menunjuk Kiku.

Kiku plus sekelas sweatdrop.

"Ganti baju, ah! Gerah!" kata Alfred lari menuju ruang ganti.

"Dia tidak menyerah!" kata Gilbert. "Aku pun juga tidak akan menyerah!"

Api berkobar-kobar di tubuh Gilbert.

"Hei, berapa kali aku harus bilang? Aku kepanasan, Gilbert Beilschmidt!" kata Liechtenstein.

Siapa suruh di sebelah Gilbert? PDKTkah? Nanti dihajar sama fans Gilbert kalau deket-deket Gilbert terus! *author lirik ketakutan ke Gilbert FC.

Ada seseorang mendengar kata Gilbert merasa hatinya sakit. Ia sangat kecewa.

'Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Gilbert. Dari dulu kau tidak menyadari perasaanku padamu? Aku sungguh menyukaimu, Gilbert! Pantas dikatakan aku mencintaimu.' batin orang itu kecewa. Lalu tersenyum.

'Tapi aku tidak menyerah, Gilbert Beilschmidt.'

TBC

**Persaingan merebutkan Kiku semakin memanas! Arthur masih bingung perasaan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya. Kapan dia akan sadar, ya? Buat pasangannya Gilbert, author beri clue deh. Pokoknya, dia bisa jadi seme! Bisa dikatakan pairing yang lagi ngetren di fandom APH sekarang. Buat yang gak suka sama pasangan ini, author minta maaf banget! Buat yang suka, berpestalah! For next chapter, kemping! Review please?**


	6. Camping on the Mountain

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku, slight Prusspan, Ameripan, and Amepruss (for humor?)**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 6**

Untuk merayakan kemenangan regu putih aka kelas 1-4 sebagai juara umum dalam festival olahraga, wali kelas mengadakan kemping ke gunung. Berhubung author malas ngarang nama gunung, jadi disini tidak disebutin nama gunungnya. Kelas 1-4 kemping selama 3 hari 2 malam. Tentu saja tokoh utama dalam cerita ini juga ikut. Sekarang, kelas 1-4 sedang akan mendirikan tenda. Tapi, sebelum mendirikan tenda...

"Bapak akan undi pasangan kalian di tenda. Yang nomornya sama, berarti setenda." kata wali kelas 1-4 sambil memegang sebuah toples yang berisi lipatan-lipatan kertas.

"HAH?"

"Jangan protes! Cepat satu-persatu ambil undian!"

Semua pun dengan pasrah menuruti wali kelas mereka yang galaknya minta ampun itu. Tak semuanya pasrah. Ada juga yang senang seperti baru dapat angpao tahun baru.

'Semoga setenda dengan Kiku.' batin Alfred dan Gilbert.

Alfred dan Gilbert saling menatap satu sama lain.

'Ogah aku setenda dengan orang sombong seperti dia!' batin Alfred.

'Aku gak sudi setenda dengan orang sok hero itu!' batin Gilbert.

Api permusuhan pun menyala di antara mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya...

BYUR!

Ada seseorang yang mengguyur mereka berdua dengan seember air dingin.

"Woi! Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengguyur aku yang sangat awesome ini!" kata Gilbert.

"Kok berani banget melawan hero!" kata Alfred.

"Maaf! Habis tubuh kalian berdua kebakaran sih!" kata Moldova.

"Gara-gara kau, bajuku jadi basah kan!" kata Alfred dan Gilbert serempak dengan garang seperti preman.

"Maaf, maaf!" kata Moldova sambil bungkuk-bungkuk.

Mari kita lihat keadaan Arthur.

"Aku nomor 1..." kata Arthur sambil menatap kertas kecil di tangannya.

"Sama siapa, ya?" katanya penasaran.

Arthur menuju tempat yang ada papan kecil bertulis nomor 1, sesuai dengan nomor kertas undiannya. Ia kaget melihat Kiku disana.

"Kiku?" tanya Arthur. "Kau ngapain disini?"

"Eh, Arthur-san!" kata Kiku kaget disapa Arthur. "Aku nomor 1. Jadi, disini."

Arthur terdiam. Membatu.

"Arthur-san di tenda nomor berapa?"

"...Aku sama denganmu, Kiku..."

Hening. Mereka berdua terdiam.

'AKU SETENDA DENGANNYA!' batin Arthur dan Kiku panik.

"Ki...Kiku, ayo kita dirikan tenda! Nanti bisa dimarahi wali kelas kita yang galak itu!" kata Arthur mengalihkan pandangan dengan muka memerah.

Kiku mengangguk. Cepat-cepat mereka mendirikan tenda. Sejak insiden ciuman di lomba lari 3 kaki, mereka berdua jadi agak kaku kalau bertemu. Kalau bertemu sudah panik kayak lihat hantu. Jantung mereka berdua berdebar cepat dan muka memanas. Susah melupakan kejadian ciuman tidak sengaja itu. Apalagi kalau akan mau tidur. Selalu terbayang-bayang. Gak heran mereka berdua tidur rata-rata sekitar 3 jam.

'Kok bisa begini, sih? Aku jadi merasa senang?' batin Arthur.

'Kenapa dengan Arthur-san? Tapi aku senang sekali...' batin Kiku.

Karena sambil memikirkan satu sama lain, tanpa sadar tenda sudah selesai didirikan.

"Ayo kita tata barang kita." ajak Arthur sambil masuk ke dalam tenda.

"Iya."

Arthur dan Kiku sedang sibuk menata barang mereka berdua. Arthur teringat sesuatu.

"Kiku, aku minta maaf kalau nanti malam saat tidur aku merepotkanmu." kata Arthur.

"Memangnya ada apa, Arthur-san?"

"Aku kalau tidur banyak gerak."

Kiku bengong.

"Jika aku menendang, memukul, atau apalah, harap maklum, ya?" kata Arthur yang sebenarnya malu tingkat tinggi karena nyebarin aib sendiri.

Kiku tersenyum. Ia menahan tawanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Arthur-san." kata Kiku.

"Bener? Syukur deh. Tapi...kenapa kamu tersenyum seperti itu?"

Kiku masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kiku?"

"Hahaha! Arthur-san lucu!"

Arthur bengong. Baru kali ini melihat Kiku tertawa senang seperti itu.

"A...apanya yang lucu denganku? Perasaan aku tidak berbuat apa-apa yang membuatmu tertawa?"

"Hahaha...aku tidak menyangka orang seperti Arthur-san tidurnya banyak gerak!"

Muka Arthur merah padam. Malu diketawain sama Kiku.

"Tidak lucu tau!"

Arthur melempar bantalya ke arah Kiku. Tepat mengenai muka Kiku.

"Maaf, Arthur-san!"

Kiku melempar balik Arthur dengan bantalnya.

"Dasar!" kata Arthur.

Maka, terjadi perang bantal di antara mereka berdua. Jarang kan mereka berdua bercanda seperti ini?

'Kau manis kalau tertawa, Kiku. Melihatmu tertawa membuat hatiku jadi ikut senang...entahlah. Itu yang aku rasakan!' batin Arthur masih melempar bantal.

'Arthur-san ternyata bisa diajak bercanda juga. Kukira kami berdua akan terus diam-diaman. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Aku sangat senang melihatnya tertawa.' batin Kiku yang juga masih melempar bantal.

Baiklah, readers. Sekarang tinggalkan mereka yang sedang sibuk asyik sendiri di dunia mereka berdua. Bagaimana dengan keadaan duo berisik kelas 1-4? Alfred dan Gilbert?

"Aku tidak mau setenda denganmu!" kata Gilbert.

"Sama! Aku juga tidak mau setenda denganmu!" kata Alfred.

"Ini hari sialku! Tidur di tenda yang nomornya 13, ditambah aku harus setenda denganmu yang sam sekali tidak awesome!"

"Seharusnya akju yang ngomong seperti itu! Mana mau sang hero ini setenda dengan orang yang sombong sepertimu!"

"Kubunuh kau!"

"Ayo! Coba kalau berani!"

Gilbert menyerang Alfred. Duo berisik itu bergulat. Sekarang, posisi Alfred di atas Gilbert. Mereka berdua berusaha mengalahkan satu sama lain. Intinya, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Lalu, Elizabeta dan Mei Mei datang untuk melihat ke dalam tenda duo berisik itu.

"Hei, kalian betrdua berisik! Akan kupukul kalian berdua dengan fry..."

"Kalian selalu berantem! Bisa diam tidak? Memang ada a.."

Omongan Elizabeta dan Mei Mei terputus karena melihat sebuah adegan yang sangat langka. Karena readers pasti penasaran apa yang terjadi, maka author yang moodnya sedang baik ini akan menjelaskan secara rinci. Yaitu :

Alfred di atas, Gilbert di bawah.

menahan Gilbert dengan memegang kedua pundaknya Gilbert.

memegang kepala Alfred dengan kedua tangannya.

mereka berdua jaraknya hanya beberapa senti.

seperti yang akan melakukan 'itu'? 0_0

Hening. Krik krik krik krik...hanya bunyi jangkrik yang terdengar. Seakan seperti musik yang mengiringi keheningan.

1..

2..

3...

"KYAA! ADA ADEGAN YAOI GRATIS! APALAGI DILAKUKAN SESAMA SEME!" teriak Elizabeta dan Mei Mei sambil mengeluarkan kamera yang entah darimana dapatnya. Langsung memfoto Alfred dan Gilbert.

Alfred dan Gilbert saling berpandangan. Lalu, mereka baru sadar dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Mereka berdua refleks saling menjauhi satu sama lain.

"Hii! Jijay!" kata Alfred dan Gilbert kompak.

"Lho? Kok menjauh, sih? Ayo lanjut!" kata Mei Mei dengan semangat ala fujoshi.

"Mei Mei gimana, sih? Mereka pasti malu melakukan 'itu' di depan kita! Ayo kita pergi! Maaf mengganggu kalian berdua! Thanks buat fotonya!" kata Elizabeta sambil menggandeng Mei Mei keluar tenda.

"Aku gak nyangka kalian mau melakukan 'itu' disini! Lanjutin ya di tenda!" kata Mei Mei histeris.

"Silahkan menikmati!" kata duo fujoshi itu serempak.

"OGAH!" seru Alfred dan Gilbert bersamaan.

"Jangan malu-malu dong! Kita janji gakkan ganggu!" kata Belgium yang barusan dapat foto dari Elizabeta sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Betul, Alfred-san, Gilbert-san! Enjoy aja!" kata Liechtenstein yang oh ternyata di balik mukanya yang polos juga fujoshi!

"SAMPAI KIAMAT, AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU MELAKUKAN 'ITU' DENGANNYA!" seu duo berisik nyaring.

Klub Fujoshi kelas 1-4 (Elizabeta, Mei Mei, Belgium, Liechtenstein, dll) tertawa riang. Sanagt senang mempunyai foto langka yang tidak akan ada di tempat lain.

Malamnya...

"Kelas 1-4 berkumpul!" teriak wali kelas.

Semua anak kelas 1-4 keluar dari sarangnya masing-masing. Muka mereka rata-rata agak mengantuk. Karena sekarang mau akan jam 10 malam.

"Ada apa sih, Pak? Kita mau tidur!" kata Antonio.

"Bapak kehilangan majalah porno, ya? Bapak mesum!" kata Francis.

Semua yang mendengar itu kesal.

'Mesum? Bukannya kamu itu yang mesum? Sampai dijuluki mesum unggulan rangking 1 di kelas! Akan aku lempar balik kata-katamu itu padamu!' batin sekelas plus wali kelas.

"Huh! Bukan! Malam ini kita akan mengadakan acara!" kata wali kelas.

Semua saling berpandangan. Bingung. Acara gila apa yang dilakukan pada malam seperti ini?

"Acara apa itu, Pak?" tanya Arthur sambil angkat tangan.

"Kufufu..."

"Heh?"

"Malam ini kita akan melakukan jurit malam..."

TBC

**Akhirnya ada juga ide buat cerita kemping ini! Author kesusahan mulai darimana chapter kemping ini dimulai. Dan, tara! Jadilah gaje seperti ini! Maaf banget ya kalau chapter ini gaje? Di chapter depan, maybe FULL ASAKIKU! Jadi, sepertinya di chapter depan gakkan ada slight Ameripan dan Prusspan deh. *author dilempar tomat. Tapi, author janji akan buat adegan AsaKiku yang so pasti..ehem! Romantis deh! Sekedar informasi, setelah chapter kemping selesai, akan ada seorang lagi yang suka Kiku! Bukan cowok..tapi cewek! Silahkan ditebak kalau mau. X3 Jadi, review please!**


	7. Special AsaKiku : Jurit Night

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku (Full)**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 7**

"Jurit malam?" tanya sekelas heran.

DEG!

Kiku yang mendengar kalau akan diadakan jurit malam menjadi kaku. Lebih tepatnya shock.

'Ju...jurit malam?' batin Kiku shock.

"Ya. Bapak akan adakan jurit malam. Kalian berpasangan dengan pasangan tenda kalian!"

"APAA?"

"Aku ogah pasangan sama maniak burger!" seru Gilbert.

"Aku juga! Ogah pasangan sama sok awesome ini!" seru Alfred.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Kalian sangat berisik, duo kacamata!" kata Antonio.

"KAU JUGA BERISIK, MANIAK TOMAT!" seru Alfred dan Gilbert bersamaan.

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan ribut! Bapak akan undi giliran jurit malam."

Arthur menatap Kiku. Heran melihat Kiku tak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Kiku? Kamu kok kelihatannya shock?" tanya Arthur.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, Arthur-san! Arthur-san ambil undiannya, ya?" kata Kiku.

"? Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, ya..."

Arthur meninggalkan Kiku yang masih shock.

"Aku harap jurit malam ini gak menakutkan. Aku trauma sama yang namanya hantu sejak di taman hiburan dulu..."

Flashback on

Saat itu, Kiku dan keluarganya pergi ke taman hiburan. Kiku saat itu berusia 6 tahun.

"Kak, ayo kita masuk ke sana!" ajak saudara kembarnya, Sakura.

"Eh? Itu wahana apa, Sakura?"

"Aku gak tau, sih. Cuma ada tulisan Ghost Hospital. Aku pengen ke sana soalnya banyak orang yang ngantri, tuh!" kata Sakura semangat.

"Sepertinya menarik." kata ibu Kiku.

"Bu, ini bagus untuk menjadikan Kiku sebagai lelaki yang berani." bisik ayah Kiku.

"Ya. Kita coba saja."

"Ibu sama ayah kenapa bisik-bisik?" tanya Kiku. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita antri!" ajak sang ayah semangat.

Kiku dan Sakura mengangguk. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum. Maka, keluarga Honda pun turut antri masuk ke dalam Ghost Hospital. 15 menit, 10 menit, 5 menit, dan akhirnya tibalah giliran mereka masuk.

"Wai! Aku deg-degan!" kata Sakura.

'Aku kok ngerasa gak enak, ya?' batin Kiku.'Ah, paling Cuma perasaanku!'

"Kak, kok diam? Ayo kita masuk!"

"Baiklah. Ayo."

Di dalam Ghost Hospital sangat gelap. Tubuh Kiku gemetar ketakutan. Sungguh. Ia merasa gak enak di wahana itu. Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah perempuan berambut hitam panjang dari sebuah sumur. Mata perempuan itu berwarna merah. Dari sudut mata dan bibirnya, ada darah. Ia mendekati keluarga Honda.

"Aku akan balas dendam." kata hantu perempuan itu.

"Kyahaha! Lucu banget!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk hantu itu.

"Hua! Lucu darimana? Aku takut!" kata Kiku lalu bersembunyi di belakang ibunya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kiku, kamu laki-laki, kan? Itu kan hanya tipuan saja!" kata ibunya mengelus kepala Kiku.

"Bu, aku takut!"

"Kiku, maafkan ayah dan ibu, ya?" kata ayah Kiku.

"Heh?"

Ibu Kiku melepaskan tangan Kiku yang memegang tangannya. Cepat-cepat ia menggendong Sakura. Ayah dan ibu yang menggendong Sakura secepatnya lari. Kiku kaget. Ia ditinggal!

"Jadilah lelaki yang berani!" seru ayah.

"Kamu laki-laki, kan? Harus berani!" seru ibu.

"Ayah, ibu! Aku masih mau main! Masa Kak Kiku boleh main?" kata Sakura meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

Kiku berusaha mengejar mereka. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Ayah, ibu, Sakura! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Kiku.

GREP!

Kiku merasa kedua pundaknya dipegang. Kiku menoleh dam mendapati sesosok suster ngesot memegang pundak kanannya dan ada zombie memegang pundak kirinya.

"Hihihi! Kami mau main lho sama kamu!" kata si suster ngesot.

"Kamu manis banget! Ayo main sama kami! Dijamin asyik!" kata si zombie.

Kiku tak mampu menahan tangisnya melihat dua makhuk gaje itu. Ia sekencang-kencangnya berteriak.

"HUWAAA!"

Sejak saat itu, Kiku takut melihat hantu maupun hantu itu bohongan.

Flashback off

'Coba aku tidak ikut kemping.' batin Kiku.

"Kiku? Sekarang giliran kita, lho!" kata Arthur mengagetkan Kiku.

"Eh?"

"Kita dapat giliran pertama masuk makam. Ayo!"

"Apa? Te...tempatnya di makam?" kata Kiku gak percaya.

"Iya. Aku sih gak nyangka tempatnya di makam. Pasti asyik! Aku suka jurit malam!" kata Arthur semangat '45.

Kiku sweatdrop.

"A...Arthur-san suka melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mistis, ya?"

"Tentu!"

"Hei, kalian berdua! Cepat masuk!" seru wali kelas.

"Baik!" kata Arthur.

Arthur memasang headset karena ingin mendengarkan lagu lewat hp.

"Ayo kita masuk, Kiku!"

Tanpa sadar, Arthur menggandeng tangan Kiku. Semua yang melihat kaget. Kiku masih shock. Jadi, dia gak sadar.

"Kyaa! Koleksiku nambah!" kata Elizabeta sambil memfoto moment indah itu.

"Diperbanyak, dong! Aku juga mau!" kata Monaco.

"Arthur, berani benget kau!" seru Gilbert.

Arthur tidak mendengar karena sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu lewat hp dengan headset. Alfred terdiam melihat Arthur dengan santainya menggandeng tangan Kiku.

'Arthur? Apa dia...' batin Alfred.

Di makam

"A...Arthur-san..."

Arthur masih asyik mendengarkan lagu.

"Arthur-san!" panggil Kiku dengan nada dikeraskan.

Arthur yang mendengar namanya dipanggil melepas headsetnya.

"Maaf, Kiku! Aku tadi tidak dengar soalnya lagi dengar lagu! Ada apa?"

"I...itu. Tangan Arthur-san..."

Arthur melihat ke tangannya. Kaget. Karena tangannya menggandeng tangan Kiku. Mukanya memerah. Cepa-cepat ia lepaskan.

"Ma...maaf!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Arthur-san. Aku juga barusan sadar." kata Kiku malu-malu.

"..."

"..."

Mereka berdua mulai menelusuri pemakaman. Suasananya sangat sunyi. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan (?) disana.

'Gak enak nih suasananya. Bosan nunggu hantunya keluar! Aku ajak Kiku ngomong, deh.' Batin Arthur.

"Hei, Ki..."

GREP!

Arthur merasa tangan kanannya digenggam. Ia kaget tangannya digenggam Kiku. Sangat erat.

"Kiku?"

"A..Arthur-san, maaf. Aku menggenggam tanganmu karena aku takut."

"!"

"Aku sebenarnya tak mau ikut jurit malam. Aku trauma sejak kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Jadi, maaf."

SREK!

Belum sempat Arthur bicara, ada sesuatu yang bergerak di semak-semak. Membuat rasa ketakutan Kiku bertambah. Kiku mempererat gandengannya.

"Arthur-san, aku takut!" kata Kiku.

"Tenang, Kiku! Itu mungkin hanya suara angin, kok!"

"Hihihihi..."

Terdengar tawa perempuan. Tawanya sangat menakutkan. Membuat Kiku semakin ketakutan.

"Akan aku ambil jiwa kalian.."

Keluar sosok perempuan yang penuh darah membawa pisau yang berdarah juga.

GREP!

Arthur kaget. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, mukanya memanas, dan badannya seakan membatu kayak Malin Kundang dikutuk ibunya karena...Kiku memeluknya!

"A...Kiku..ini.." Arthur bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Takut!" kata Kiku sambil meluk Arthur.

Arthur bingung mau melakukan apa. Ia berusaha untuk tenang. Ia membalas pelukan Kiku. Membenamkan kepala Kiku ke dadanya. Dengan lembut, ia membelai kepala Kiku. Kiku yang masih gemetar hanya kaget Arthur membalas pelukannya. Ia ingin lepas tapi tidak bisa. Hatinya menolak melepas pelukan hangat ini.

"Kiku, tenanglah. Kamu jangan takut. Ada aku disini." Kata Arthur dengan nada halus.

"..."

"Kalau kau takut, Aku tidak keberatan kamu memelukku."

"Apa tidak merepotkan? Aku itu penakut. Pasti akan merepotkan!"

"Tidak, Kiku. Aku ingin membuatmu tenang."

Hati Kiku merasa tenang karena perkataan Arthur.

'Arthur-san orang yang sangat baik. Ini sifat Arthur-san yang kusuka.' batin Kiku.

'Entah kenapa aku ingin selalu ada di sisimu. Apa mungkin aku menyukaimu?' batin Arthur.

Hantu yang melihat adegan itu diam-diam mengambil kamera dan memfoto mereka. Hantu itu cekikikan senang.

"Terima kasih, ya. Hihihi!" kata hantu itu lalu pergi.

Arthur dan Kiku yang mendengar hantu itu ngomong seperti itu bingung.

"Kenapa bilang terima kasih, ya?" kata Arthur bingung.

"Aku tidak tau, Arthur-san. Apa hantu itu bukannya guru yang bertugas menakuti kita?"

"Seharusnya dia menegur kita karena kita tadi..em..pelukan?" kata Arthur mengalihkan pandangan dengan muka merah.

Kiku yang mendengar itu juga begitu. Mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"I..iya juga. Lalu itu siapa?"

Sementara itu...

"Aku dapat fotonya! Bener kata Elizabeta! Pasti akan ada moment seperti ini saat jurit malam!" kata Mei Mei.

"Yup! Arthur berani banget meluk si Kiku! Dasar seme!" kata Elizabeta sambil melihat foto hasil jepretan Mei Mei.

"Usahamu jadi hantu gak sia-sia!" kata Vietnam.

"Kamu disuruh jadi hantu, Mei Mei?" tanya Belgium.

"Pasti enak melihat moment indah itu secara live!" kata Liechtenstein.

Mei Mei tertawa riang.

"Awalnya wali kelas keberatan aku jadi hantu. Lalu aku ancam akan memberitau istrinya tempat penyimpanan majalah pornonya, baru wali kelas galak itu setuju!" kata Mei Mei bangga.

Klub Fujoshi kelas 1-4 sweatdrop.

"Hanya dia yang gak takut sama wali kelas kita." Kata Nesia.

"Sepertinya iya. Mei Mei itu sebenarnya menakutkan, ya." kata Elizabeta.

'Jadi takut nih sama dia.' batin Klub Fujoshi kelas 1-4.

TBC

**Hahaha! Akhirnya full AsaKiku! Maaf ya bila author TBC dahulu. *dikeroyok readers. Padahal lagi seru-serunya, ya? Habisnya takut kepanjangan! Tapi, tenang. Selanjutnya akan secepatnya diupdate dan masih lanjutan jurit malam ini. Tentu saja di chapter depan masih FULL ASAKIKU! XD Jadi, aku mohon klik tulisan review this chapter di bawah ini! Author janji akan segera diupdate pada minggu ini! Kalau mau tau, Sakura Honda itu adik kembar Kiku. Penampilannya itu fem!Japan. :) See you in next chapter!**


	8. Special AsaKiku : Jurit Night 2

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku (Still full AsaKiku)**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Tulisan miring artinya bisikan gaib (?)**

**Chapter 8**

Sekarang balik ke Arthur dan Kiku yanga ada di makam

"Arthur-san, aku masih merasa takut." kata Kiku. "Hantu itu mencurigakan."

"Iya. Ayo kita jalan lagi." ajak Arthur.

"Semoga tidak menakutkan seperti tadi." kata Kiku.

Tiba-tiba, Arthur merangkul pundak Kiku.

"A..Arthur-san?" kata Kiku kaget.

"Tenang, Kiku. Aku akan terus merangkulmu supaya kamu gak ketakutan." kata Arthur malu-malu yang sebenarnya deg-degan setengah mati.

Muka Kiku semakin memerah.

"Terima kasih, Arthur-san." kata Kiku.

Arthur mengangguk. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menelusuri makam.

"Ngomong-ngomong..."

"?"

"Kamu kok bisa trauma sama yang namanya hantu?" tanya Arthur.

Kiku terdiam.

'Apa aku ceritakan, ya? Kan ceritanya aneh.' batin Kiku.

"Cerita ke aku, dong. Jangan malu gitu."

Kiku menghela nafas. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan kejadian yang membuatnya trauma sama yang namanya hantu.

"Begini, dulu saat aku umur 6 tahun, aku diajak keluargaku ke taman hiburan. Sakura mengajakku ke dalam wahana hantu. Di dalam, keluargaku meninggalkanku supaya jadi lelaki yang berani. Aku terus menangis, Arthur-san." kata Kiku panjang lebar.

Krik krik krik krik. Hening. Arthur bengong mendengar cerita asal usul kenapa Kiku trauma dengan hantu.

"Keluargam aneh." kata Arthur. "Lalu, Sakura itu siapa?"

"Sakura kembaranku, Arthur-san."

Arthur kaget. Tak menyangka Kiku punya kembaran.

"Kamu punya kembaran? Aku gak nyangka!"

"Dia adik kembarku. Bedanya, rambut dia sebahu sedangkan aku ya pendek."

"Apa sifatnya sama denganmu?"

"Sangat beda, Arthur-san. Ia lebih berani daripada aku. Dan juga, dia cewek yang tomboy."

"Oh. Lalu, ayah dan ibumu kerja apa?"

"Ibuku bekerja sebagai perawat, ayahku bekerja sebagai guru kendo."

"Pantas kamu ikut klub kendo di sekolah, ya."

Lalu, Arthur berbincang-bincang dengan Kiku. Tentang keluarga, pelajaran, hobi, dan lain-lain. Arthur senang ternyata Kiku juga pecinta teh seperti dirinya.

"Kiku, jadi kamu suka minum teh?" tanya Arthur antusias.

"Iya. Apa Arthur-san suka minum teh?"

"Tentu saja! Akhirnya ada juga teman sekelas yang punya hobi seperti aku! Di kelas, kegemaran mereka aneh-aneh."

"Aku punya teh herbal baru di rumah. Nanti saat sekolah lagi, apa Arthur-san mau mencoba?"

"Boleh! Terima kasih, Kiku!"

Kiku mengangguk. Lalu, ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Arthur.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu, Arthur-san?"

Arthur terdiam. Ia merasa hatinya tidak enak bila ditanyai soal keluarganya.

"Aku punya adik laki-laki yang bernama Peter."

"Lalu, kedua orang tua Arthur-san?"

Ini dia pertanyaan yang membuat Arthur sedih. Sangat berat mengatakannya pada Kiku.

"Kiku, kedua orang tuaku meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat."

Kiku kaget mendengar itu. Ia menatap muka Arthur yang sangat sedih. Ia merasa bersalah karena bertanya tentang orang tua Arthur.

"Maaf, Arthur-san! Aku tidak.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kiku." kata Arthur tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan anggota keluarga Arthur-san yang lain?" tanya Kiku hati-hati.

"Ketiga kakakku pergi entah kemana. Mereka gak suka sama aku karena aku selalu dimanja. Jadi, sekarang aku tinggal berdua dengan Peter. Aku berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya. Lalu..."

Arthur tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia kaget ketika melihat Kiku meneteskan air mata.

"Kiku? Kamu kok nangis?" tanya Arthur panik.

"Aku kasihan padamu, Arthur-san. Pasti kau kesepian."

Arthur termenung. Memang. Walau ia punya adik, Peter, tetap saja ia kesepian. Meskipun ada Alfred, sepupu dekatnya dan paman bibinya, ayah dan ibunya Alfred, tetap saja ia masih merasa kesepian. Ia selalu iri melihat teman-temannya mempunyai anggota keluarga yang lengkap.

"Aku juga sama sepertimu, Arthur-san."

"?"

"Meski anggota keluargaku lengkap, tetap saja aku merasa kesepian. Ibuku selalu pulang malam. Sama dengan ayahku. Sakura selalu saja sibuk dengan teman-temannya. Aku iri pada Sakura, Arthur-san. Karena ia punya sahabat dekat. Sedangkan aku tidak punya."

"..."

Arthur mengusap air mata Kiku secara perlahan. Ia memeluk Kiku lagi. Mengelus kepala cowok yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan lembut. Kiku tersentak.

"Kau boleh menceritakan semuanya padaku, Kiku. Kalau kau kesepian, kau boleh memintaku untuk menemaniku." kata Arthur dengan nada halus.

"..."

"Aku akan selalu ada untuk menemanimu. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi sahabatmu."

Kiku menatap Arthur lekat-lekat. Arthur jadi salah tingkah.

"Benarkah?"

"A...em...ya! Tentu!"

Tanpa sadar, Kiku membalas pelukan Arthur dengan erat. Muka Arthur sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Terima kasih, Arthur-san! Aku sangat senang!" kata Kiku.

'Ugh. Gimana ini? Jantungku tak bisa berdetak secara normal! Selalu berdetak sangat cepat karena Kiku!" batin Arthur panik.

"Kiku..."

"Ya, Arthur-san?"

"Ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin kutanyakan sama kamu."

"? Apa itu, Arthur-san?"

"Apa kau..gak terlalu antusias memelukku?"

Kiku terdiam. Ia baru sadar memeluk Arthur terlalu kencang. Cepat-cepat ia melepaskan diri.

"Maaf, Arthur-san!" kata Kiku sambil bungkuk-bungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok!" kata Arthur bingung karena Kiku bungkuk-bungkuk padanya.

Arthur mengulurkan tangannya di depan Kiku.

"Aku akan menggandeng tanganmu sampai kita tiba di finish."

'Eh? Pegangan tangan terus sampai selesai?' batin Kiku panik.

'Kok diam? Apa dia gak mau pegangan tangan sama aku?' batin Arthur cemas.

Kiku masih menimbang-nimbang. Iya atau tidak? Ia sangat malu berpegangan tangan terus dengan orang yang diam-diam sukai itu. Tapi ia merasa senang. Kiku masih berpikir dulu. Arthur terus menunggu.

5 menit...

10 menit...

30 menit...

Arthur merasa kesal karena kelamaan nunggu.

"Kiku, ce.."

Muka Arthur tiba-tiba tersipu karena Kiku. Ya, cowok berambut hitam itu mau berpegangan tangan dengannya. Ditambah, Kiku tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyum yang tak pernah ia lihat. Senyum ala uke...*author kabur dari Kiku.

"Baiklah." kata Kiku tersenyum lembut dan manis. Sangat manis karena ditambah mukanya tersipu malu.

'_Hei Arthur! Kamu suka kan sama senyumnya? Dia manis, kan? Kenapa gak diraep aja sekarang! Mumpung deh sekarang ada kesempatan!' _bisik iblis Arthur di kuping Arthur.

'_Jangan turuti dia, Arthur! Kalau kamu nurutin dia, harga dirimu jatuh!' _kalau ini, bisik malaikat Arthur._'Tapi kalau sudah jadian sih gak apa-apa! Hehehe!'_

'_Yee! Kamu iblis atau malaikat, sih?'_ kata iblis Arthur. _'Malaikat bejat, dong!'_

'_Kamu juga bejat, kan?'_ gerutu malaikat Arthur.

Arthur mau mimisan. Ia menahannya dengan satu tangannya. Karena pikirannya sudah menjurus ke rated M! Author ogah beritau. Bahaya sih. Tapi, author bagi sedikit isi pikiran si ketua OSIS mesum ini! *dijejelin scone.

Pikiran seorang Arthur Kirkland

"Ah, Arthur-san...hentikan..." desah Kiku.

"Jangan minta berhenti, dong...aku akan melakukannya dengan halus, my love.."

MAAF! SEPERTINYA KALAU DILANJUTKAN RATED FIC INI BAKAL JADI M! AUTHOR SENSOR DULU, YA!

'Sial! Gara-gara duo makhluk ini, aku jadinya mau mimisan, nih!' batin Arthur menutupi hidungnya.

Kiku yang panik dan bingung kenapa Arthur memegangi hidungnya mendekati Arthur.

"Arthur-san, kamu kenapa?" tanya Kiku mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Arthur.

Arthur yang baru kali ini melihat Kiku dalam jarak sangat dekat tambah mimisan.

"Eh? Arthur-san!" jerit Kiku panik.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Arthur-san?" tanya Kiku cemas.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." kata Arthur yang sudah tidak mimisan lagi.

Arthur dan Kiku melanjutkan perjalanan lagi.

"Uh, dingin..." kata Kiku.

Arthur yang mendengar itu langsung membuka jaket hijaunya dan memakaikannya pada Kiku. Kiku bingung.

"Arthur-san?"

"Kau pakai saja, Kiku. Aku tidak kedinginan kok. Sudah biasa."

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiku memastikan.

"Iya. Kamu pakai saja."

"Hm..."

Arthur merangkul Kiku. Jantung Kiku berdetak lebih cepat.

"Ini supaya kamu tidak kedinginan!" kata Arthur membuang pandangan ke arah lain.

"...Arthur-san.."

"Ya?"

CUP!

Kiku mencium pipi Arthur. Arthur hanya tercengang dengan perbuatan Kiku barusan padanya. Arthur melihat muka Kiku yang bersemu.

"Terima kasih, Arthur-san.."

"I..iya! Sama-sama!" kata Arthur berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

Lalu, Arthur dan Kiku sampai di finish. Ternyata...

"Kyaa! Arthur merangkul Kiku!" jerit Ukraine histeris.

"Arthur agresif nih! Cie!" kata Elizabeta.

Arthur dan Kiku kaget melihat segerombolan anggota Klub Fujoshi kelas 1-4 ada di garis finish. Arthur dan Kiku panik. Jangan-jangan mereka melihat Kiku mencium pipinya?

"Sejak kapan kalian.." kata Arthur bingung melanjutkan perkataannya karena kaget. Sambil menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Dari tadi!" jawab seluruh anggota Klub Fujoshi kelas 1-4 serempak.

"Jangan-jangan kalian lihat yang tadi?" tanya Arthur panik.

Klub Fujoshi kelas 1-4 bingung. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Hah? Lihat apa?" tanya Liechtenstein bingung.

"Memangnya ada apa, Arthur?" tanya Mei Mei.

'Hah? Mereka gak lihat? Syukur deh!' batin Arthur dan Kiku lega.

"Hei, hei! Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Cerita!" kata Elizabeta penasaran. Radar fujoshinya menyala.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" kata Arthur dan Kiku serempak.

"Eee! Jawabnya serempak lagi! M-E-N-C-U-R-I-G-A-K-A-N!" goda seluruh anggota.

"Benar kata Arthur-san! Kami berdua tidak apa-apa!" kata Kiku.

"Oh, begituuu.." goda mereka lagi dengan tatapan bohong-banget-tuh.

"Untung gak ada Alfred dan Gilbert! Pasti kau akan dicaci maki, Arthur!" kata Belgium.

"Tul! Persaingan merebut Kiku!" kata Monaco.

"KALIAN..." Arthur tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"?"

"AKAN KUHUKUM!" teriak Arthur penuh emosi.

Kiku menghentikan Arthur.

"Sudahlah, Arthur-san! Hentikan!" kata Kiku.

TBC

**Akhirnya selesai juga full AsaKiku ini. Maaf ya kalau gaje banget! Apalagi kebanyakan dialog. Habis, di otak author cuma segini! T_T Apalagi ada sedikit rated M-nya tuh! Author pernah kepikiran lho di fic ini bakal ada lemon... XD *author dibakar hidup-hidup. Tapi kalau readers mau, ya...bolehlah di saat AsaKiku jadian atau di fic lain! *plak. Author kebanyakan lihat di fic AsaKiku yang M itu Arthur suka manggil Kiku "My love". Arthur gombal, ah! *ditodong Arthur pake pistol. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, Alfred menyadari perhatiannya Arthur ke Kiku saat Arthur nolong Kiku yang...ada deh! Pokoknya tunggu aja! Review please for this fanfic yang gaje ini!**


	9. Suspicion Alfred

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku slight Prusspan, Ameripan, & PrusEsp**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 9**

Matahari bersinar cerah. Dipastikan hari ini suasana akan panas. Sekarang, kita akan lihat keadaan Kiku dan Arthur yang masih tidur di tenda.

"Hmm..."

Kiku bangun. Ia mengucek matanya. Tapi, ia merasa badannya susah bergerak.

'Kenapa aku gak bisa gerak, ya?' batin Kiku bingung.

Kiku merasa badannya itu dipeluk oleh seseorang. Nah, lho? Siapa yang meluk Kiku pagi-pagi begini? Karena penasaran, Kiku membuka kedua matanya. Yang pertama ia lihat, wajah si ketua OSIS, Arthur. Kedua tangan Arthur memeluk pinggang Kiku. Yup, yang meluk Kiku itu Arthur..tunggu dulu! Arthur? Mata Kiku melebar melihat wajah Arthur dari dekat. Mukanya memanas. Arthur memeluknya!

"Hm?"

Arthur terbangun. Ia mengucek matanya.

"Eh, Kiku. Sudah bangun? Selamat pagi! Mukamu kok merah? Sakit?" kata Arthur yang gak sadar dengan situasi sekarang.

"A..Arthur-san.."

"Kenapa, Kiku?" (masih gak sadar)

"ARTHUR-SAN MESUM!"

PLAK!

Bunyi tamparan keras Kiku ke Arthur terdengar sampai ke luar tenda. Tentu saja teriakan luar biasa kerasnya Kiku tadi juga terdengar. Membuat penghuni tenda nomor 13 (Tau dong siapa?) segera datang ke tenda Arthur dan Kiku.

"Kiku, ada apa?" tanya Gilbert panik.

"Iya! Kamu teriak Arthur itu mesum! Kenapa?" tanya Alfred yang sama paniknya dengan Gilbert.

"Aduduh..Kiku! Aku kan tidak sengaja memelukmu!" kata Arthur meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus pipi kananya yang ditampar Kiku.

"Ma..maaf, Arthur-san! Aku spontan!" kata Kiku.

Alfred dan Gilbert terdiam. Mencerna kejadian yang baru terjadi di antara Arthur dan Kiku.

"APAA? ARTHUR MELUK KIKU?" teriak duo kacamata berisik itu bersamaan.

Klub Fujoshi kelas 1-4 yang tadinya masih tidur seketika bangun. Radar fujoshi para anggota klub itu menyala, saudara-saudara! Cepat-cepat semua anggota klub menyambar kamera dan menuju tenda Arthur dan Kiku.

"Kyaa! Arthur meluk Kiku? Mana? Mana?" kata Elizabeta sang ketua klub.

"Arthur ini agresif, ah!" kata Belgium.

"Lho? Katanya pelukan!" kata seluruh anggota klub (+ readers) kecewa melihat Kiku sama Arthur yang gak dalam posisi pelukan.

"Kalian berisik! Aku tidak sengaja memeluknya!" kata Arthur.

"Arthur bohong! Padahal pas jurit malam rangkulan sama Kiku!" kata Mei Mei.

Alfred dan Gilbert yang mendengarnya kaget. Bagai kesambar petir di pagi bolong (?).

"Arthur, kamu sudah jadian sama Kiku?" tanya Gilbert sambil mengguncangkan badan Arthur.

"Enggak kok!"

"Tapi kata klub aneh itu kamu rangkulan sama Kiku pas jurit malam!" kata Gilbert sambil nunjuj-nunjuk Klub Fujoshi.

"Kiku takut sama hantu! Makanya kurangkul dia supaya tenang!"

BLETAK!

"Siapa yang kau sebut klub aneh, hah?" kata Elizabeta memukul Gilbert dengan fry pan mautnya.

"Aduh! Klub Fujoshi anehmu itu!" kata Gilbert.

BLETAK!

Gilbert langsung tewas terkapar di TKP karena dipukul dua kalin sama Elizabeta dengan fry pannya. Readers, mari kita beroa agar arwah Gilbert tenang. Amin! (Gilbert : "Author yang gak awesome, aku belum mati!"). Alfred terdiam. Dilihatnya muka Kiku yang bersemu merah dan juga Arthur. Ia curiga melihat pasangan itu.

'Apa Arthur itu..tidak. Tidak mungkin!' batin Alfred sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Apa aku tanya Arthur, ya?'

"Arthur?"

"Hm? Apa, Alfred?"

"Kamu itu su.."

Belum selesai Alfred bertanya pada Arthur, muncul sesosok makhluk kasar (sifatnya) dengan aura kemarahan yang luar biasa membuat penghuni di dalam tenda merinding.

"KALIAN SEMUA SIAP-SIAP! TAK ADAWAKTU UNTUK MAIN-MAIN!" teriak wali kelas 1-4 galak sampai membuat gunung bergetar hebat! Wow!

"Ba..baik!" kata seluruh orang yang ada di dalam tenda Arthur dan Kiku.

Maka, Klub Fujoshi kelas 1-4, Alfred dan Gilbert (yang diseret Alfred) secepat kilat kembali ke tenda untuk bersiap-siap. Hanya Arthur dan Kiku yang masih duduk manis di tenda. Arthur menatap Kiku dengan muka bersalah.

"Maaf, Kiku. Aku tidak sengaja memelukmu! Beneran!" kata Arthur sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku yang minta maaf, Arthur-san! Aku menamparmu tadi!" kata Kiku.

"Tidak, Kiku! Aku!"

"Aku, Arthur-san!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

PLAK!

Ada yang memukul kepala Arthur dan Kiku dengan buku tebal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan wali kelas 1-4 yang bikin Arthur dan Kiku (+readers+author) tidak tau kalau masih ada di tenda mereka berdua.

"Cepat kalian ganti baju! Kita akan mengelilingi gunung ini!" kata wali kelas.

"Siap, Pak!" kata Arthur dan Kiku bersamaan.

"Huh."

Wali kelas keluar dari tenda Arthur dan Kiku. Arthur dan Kiku saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Gak disangka kita kompak, Kiku!" kata Arthur.

"Iya, Arthur-san. Aku juga." kata Kiku.

Mereka tertawa sama-sama. Gak disangka mereka kompak. Padahal barusan tadi malam saat jurit malam mereka berjanji sebagai sahabat.

Di gunung

"Kalian catat tentang hal yang menarik dari gunung ini, ya! Ini juga masuk dalam nilai rapor kalian!" seru wali kelas.

Semua yang mendengar itu memasang muka bete.

"Males, Pak! Gak awesome!" kata Gilbert.

"Iya, Pak! Kan kita merayakan kemenangan kita pas festival olahraga dengan bersenang-senang! Bukannya melakukan tugas yang gak awesome ini, Pak!" kata Antonio yang sepertinya ketularan Gilbert.

"Tuh, kan! Antonio juga sependapat denganku!" kata Gilbert riang sambil merangkul Antonio.

Muka Antonio memerah karena dirangkul Gilbert.

'Mukanya terlalu dekat!' batin Antonio panik.

"Oi, Antonio! Kok bengong sih!" kata Gilbert bingung.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa!" kata Antonio sambil mendorong Gilbert untuk melepas rangkulannya. Membuat Gilbert bingung.

"Enak saja! Kalau kalian tidak mau, tidak apa-apa! Tapi, jangan harap kalian yang tidak mengerjakan bisa naik kelas 2!" ancam sang wali kelas.

"Huu!" keluh sekelas kompak banget.

"Cepat kerjakan!"

Jadi, semua mengeluarkan buku kosong atau buku catatan dengan hati tidak ikhlas. Segera menulis hal yang menarik dari gunung.

"Gunung ini menarik karena ada aku yang awesome!" kata Gilbert.

"Gak kali! Asem iya!" celetuk Lovino.

"Awesome, bukan asem!" kata Gilbert kesal.

"Gilbert itu orangnya jujur, ya?" kata Nesia membuat sekelas menatapnya. What the hell? Gilbert orangnya jujur?

Gilbert menatap Nesia dengan tatapan terharu.

"Be..benarkah?"

"Iya, kan? Kan kamu ngaku kalau kamu orangnya asem! Bukannya itu jujur?" kata Nesia lalu tertawa.

"HAHAHAHA!" semua tertawa mendengar Nesia ngomong seperti itu.

Gilbert langsung pundung.

"Kalian itu dendam banget sama aku?" kata Gilbert dengan nada sedih.

"Aku gak kok." kata Antonio sambil memegang pundak Gilbert. Yang dipegang tersenyum.

"Bener?"

Antonio menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu. Aku kan sahabatmu dari kecil? Masa aku dendam?"

Gilbert langsung memeluk Antonio dengan erat.

"Kamu memang sahabatku yang sangat awesome!" kata Gilbert senang.

Antonio terdiam. Shock dipeluk Gilbert. Mukanya memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

'Gi..Gilbert memelukku?' jerit Antonio dalam hati.

Klub Fujoshi yang tidak ketinggalan moment itu langsung memotretnya.

"Yey! Koleksi baru nih!" kata Liechtenstein antusias.

Arthur yang melihat kegajean teman-teman sekelasnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

'Dasar..'

Arthur baru sadar bahwa Kiku tidak ada disampinya.

"Lho? Kiku mana?" tanya Arthur bingung dan panik.

"Arthur, mukamu kok jadi gelisah gitu? Ada apa?" tanya Alfred menghampiri Arthur.

"Itu, Alfred..Kiku tidak ada! Sepertinya dia tersesat!" kata Arthur panik.

"Apaa? Biar aku yang hero ini akan mencarinya!" kata Alfred.

"Bodoh! Lapor dulu ke wali kelas!" kata Arthur.

Arthur menghampiri wali kelas yang sedang pasang muka kesal.

"Pak.." panggil Arthur.

"Ada apa, Kirkland? Kau keberatan mengerjakan tugas dari saya?" tanya wali kelas kesal.

"Bukan, Pak! Kiku menghilang dan sepertinya dia tersesat!" lapor Arthur.

"Apa? Honda tersesat?" kata wali kelas kaget.

Arthur mengangguk.

"Iya, Pak. Saya juga bingung kenapa mendadak dia bisa hilang! Apa dia itu hantu?"

"Jangan bercanda, Kirkland! Semua cepat cari Honda yang sepertinya tersesat di gunung!" perintah wali kelas ke semua anak kelas 1-4.

"Heh? Kiku menghilang?" kata Feliciano bingung mendengar Kiku hilang kayak hantu.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat mencarinya! Bahaya jika sampai malam tidak ditemukan!" kata Ludwig.

"Ukeku hilang! Aku yang awesome ini pasti akan menemukannya!" kata Gilbert.

"Aku yang akan menemukannya karena aku ini hero!" kata Alfred.

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

"Cukup kalian berdua makhluk yang sombongnya minta ampun! Cepat cari teman kalian! Bukannya berantem seperti anak TK!" kata Arthur dengan nada jengkel.

Semua kaget mendengar Arthur marah dengan nada sangat jengkel. Semua merinding ketakutan.

"Arthur jengkel!" bisik Iceland ke New Zealand.

"I..iya! Aku baru kali ini melihatnya sangat marah!" bisik New Zealand.

Arthur sangat panik. Ia takut ada sesuatu yang menimpa pada Kiku. Takut ia terluka atau bagaimana.

"Sepertinya perkiraanku benar..." kata Alfred dengan nada kecil.

'Kiku, kamu dimana?' batin Arthur yang berlari mencari Kiku.

Sementara itu

"Aduh, kakiku terkilir karena jatuh ke lubang ini." eluh Kiku sambil memegang kakinya.

Ya, Kiku ternyata jatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang. Entah itu lubang untuk apa. Ia terjatuh karena keasyikan mencatat hal yang menarik dari gunung ini. Kakinya terkilir. Susah untuk berdiri.

"Seharusnya aku memperhatikan sekeliling, ya." kata Kiku pasrah sambil bersender.

TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah sepatu mendekat pada lubang. Kiku bingung.

'Siapa itu?' batin Kiku penasaran.

"KIKU! KAMU DIMANA?" teriak seseorang.

Kiku kaget. Ia kenal sangat dengan suara itu.

"Arthur-san?" kata Kiku kaget.

"KIKU!" teriak orang itu yang ternyata Arthur.

"A..ARTHUR-SAN! AKU DISINI!" teriak Kiku.

Arthur yang mendengar teriakan Kiku mendekat ke sebuah lubang. Ia bingung.

"Apa benar Kiku disini?" tanyanya ragu.

Arthur menengok kedalam lubang itu. Ia kaget melihat Kiku yang duduk di dalam lubang itu.

"Kiku? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Arthur panik.

"Tidak apa-apa!"

"Tunggu sebentar, ya! Aku akan panggil wali kelas untuk nyelamatin kamu!"

Kiku mengangguk. Arthur menuju ke arah lain. Dan..

SWING!

Kaki kiri Arthur terpeleset pisang! Dan ia jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama dengan Kiku.

BRUK!

Arhur menimpa Kiku membuat Kiku kaget.

"Arthur-san!" jerit Kiku panik. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aduduh..tidak apa-apa. Siapa sih yang makan pisang di hutan?" kata Arthur kesal.

Author lirik ke Korea yang sedang makan pisang. Ini nih pelakunya, Arthur!

Arthur menatap Kiku dengan jarak sangat dekat. Posisinya, dia ada di atas Kiku dan Kiku di bawahnya. Muka mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Muka mereka berdua memerah.

"A..Arthur-san.."

"Kiku.."

'HAH!'

"Maaf!" kata Arthur memisahkan diri dari Kiku.

"Aku juga maaf!" kata Kiku.

Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan. Malu menatap satu sama lain.

'Kenapa jadi gini, sih?' batin Arthur menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

'Lagi-lagi!' batin Kiku sambil menutupi mukanya bersemu merah dengan kedua tangannya.

"HOI! KIKU!" teriak seseorang lagi.

"Eh, itu Alfred!" kata Arthur.

"Iya! Itu suara Alfred-san!" kata Kiku.

"HEI, ALFRED! SINI!" teriak Arthur dari dalam lubang.

Alfred yang mendengar teriakan Arthur menuju lubang. Kaget mendapati Arthur dan Kiku di dalamnya.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa? Kok bisa jatuh ke dalam?" tanya Alfred bingung.

"Ceritanya panjang! Cepetan kamu ambil tali!" kata Arthur.

"Iya iya!" kata Alfred cepat-cepat mengambil tali.

Tak lama kemudian

"Nih!" kata Antonio sambil memanjangkan tali ke dalam lubang agar Arthur dan Kiku bisa sampai ke atas.

"Iya..Kiku, ayo." kata Arthur.

"Maaf, Arthur-san. Aku sepertinya susah ke atas karena kakiku.." Kiku menatap kakinya. "Terkilir."

Arthur kaget.

"Apa? Kakimu terkilir?"

"Iya. Aku susah berjalan dan berdiri."

"..."

HUP!

Arthur menggendong Kiku dengan punggungnya membuat Kiku tersentak.

"Arthur-san!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kiku! Kamu pegangan yang kuat, ya!" kata Arthur sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Membuat muka Kiku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kiku? Cepat pegang aku!" perintah Arthur dengan bingung karena Kiku bengong.

"Eh, i..iya."

Malu-malu tapi mau, Kiku memegang kedua pundak Arthur. Arthur tersentak. Ia merasakan pundaknya disentuh tangan Kiku yang sangat halus.

'Tangannya halus.' batin Arthur dengan muka tersipu.

Arthur segera mendaki ke atas. Perlahan agar tidak jatuh.

Tak lama kemudian, Arthur dan Kiku sampai. Arthur segera memerintahkan Liechtenstein yang kebetulan anggota PMR untuk membawa Kiku kembali ke tenda.

"Kakinya terkilir! Cepat kamu obati!" seru Arthur ke Liechtenstein.

"Baik!"

Segera, Liechtenstein yang dibantu Mei Mei membawa Kiku ke tenda untuk diobati.

BRUK!

Arthur tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk. Ia memegang kakinya kesakitan.

"Sial! Sakit!" eluh Arthur.

"Kamu kenapa, Arthur?" tanya Alfred kaget melihat Arthur jatuh terduduk.

"Kakiku..terkilir!"

"Terkilir?" tanya Alfred bingung.

"Iya! Cepat minta tolong ke Moldova bawakan obat!" kata Arthur.

"Kakimu terkilir? Tapi kok kamu bisa menggendong Kiku?"

"Aku memaksakan kakiku! Ini demi Kiku, Alfred!" kata Arthur.

Alfred tercengang mendengarnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

'Ini demi Kiku, Arthur? Sebegitunya kau..' batin Alfred.

"Cepat panggilkan Moldova, Alfred!" kata Arthur kesal.

"Hei, Arthur.."

"Apa?"

"Kau...suka sama Kiku, kan?"

Arthur yang ditanyai Alfred seperti itu kaget. Tak menyangka Alfred bertanya seperti itu.

TBC

**Wow! Alfred akhirnya menyadari perasaan Arthur ke Kiku? Apa Arthur mengaku ke Alfred atau tidak, ya? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya! *plak! Maaf ya bila updatenya lama! X( Maklum, habis UTS! Dan akhirnya sekarang bebas! Untuk orang misterius yang suka sama Gilbert di chapter festival olahraga sepertinya sudah kebongkar, ya? Maaf bila gak suka! Tapi, ada rencana lho ada lagi yang suka Gilbert! XD *plak again. Apa AmePruss? Silahkan vote saat mereview! Bila ada salah, harap maklum. Apa readers puas dengan chapter ini? Atau keberatan karena panjang banget? Gaje? Please direview! **


	10. Arthur's True Feelings and New Rival

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku slight Prusspan, Ameripan, & JP?**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 10**

"Kau...suka sama Kiku, kan?"

Arthur yang ditanyai Alfred seperti itu kaget. Tak menyangka Alfred bertanya seperti itu. Di dalam hatinya, ia panik.

"Maksudmu, suka sebagai teman?" tanya Arthur balik.

'Pasti suka sebagai teman!' batin Arthur yakin.

Alfred menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kau menyukainya sebagai yang lain."

Arthur terdiam. Memang, Arthur selalu terbayang Kiku. Saat ia membuka mata, Kiku adalah orang pertama yang paling diingatnya. Makan, mandi, sampai ia akan tidur lagi lalu memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, Kiku langsung terbayang di kepalanya. Susah dilupakan. Aneh, ada rasa senang jika mengingatnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan mukanya memanas. Belum pernah Arthur merasakannya. Sejuta rasanya...

"Jawab aku, Arthur. Kau suka sama dia, kan?"

"..."

Arthur merasa gelisah. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

'Sial. Aku harus jawab apa?' batin Arthur bingung.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya, kan?"

DEG

Pertanyaan Alfred tepat sasaran pada hati Arthur. Hatinya mengatakan kalau dikatakan Alfred benar. Ia..jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada rivalnya sendiri, Kiku Honda...

'Aku jatuh cinta pada Kiku?' batin Arthur.

Diakui, Arthur memang senang melihat senyuman Kiku. Senyum yang selalu menyegarkan pikirannya. Senyumnya bagaikan malaikat yang berhati tulus dan suci. Juga bagaikan matahari yang selalu bersinar.

"Jawab, Arthur!" kata Alfred emosi lalu menarik kerah baju Arthur.

"!"

Arthur kaget kerah bajunya ditarik Alfred. Dilihatnya muka sepupunya yang sangat marah itu.

"Kesabaranku sudah habis, Arthur! Jawab antara iya atau tidak!" seru Alfred geram.

Arthur menggertakan gigi. Mukanya sangat marah. Ia mendorong tubuh Alfred.

"Iya! Aku memang suka sama Kiku! Aku jatuh cinta sama dia!" kata Arthur kesal.

Alfred memandang Arthur dengan mata melebar.

"Puas, Alfred?" tanya Arthur masih kesal. "Aku juga minta maaf karena menyukai orang yang kamu suka! Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku susah menghilangkan rasa ini!"

"..."

"..."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

'Akhirnya, aku mengatakannya...' batin Arthur.

Alfred menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama, ia tertawa.

"Hahaha!"

"Kenapa kau ketawa? Kau tidak marah sama aku?" tanya Arthur menatap Alfred heran.

Alfred lalu menepuk punggung Arthur keras.

"Hei, sakit tau!"

"Maaf! Baiklah, kita bersaing secara sehat untuk memperebutkan Kiku, Arthur!" kata Alfred riang.

"!"

"Aku juga minta maaf tadi marah sama kamu. Lagian, Kiku memang menggoda, kan?" kata Alfred jahil.

"Kau ini!"

"Hah..ya sudahlah! Sudah bagus kamu jujur sama aku" kata Alfred lalu beranjak pergi. "Akan kupanggilkan Moldova."

Arthur tersenyum. Ia merasa lega sepupunya tidak marah lagi padanya. Yah, walau mereka akan bersaing mendapatkan Kiku.

"Terima kasih, Alfred." kata Arthur.

"Tapi, takkan semudah itu aku melepas Kiku, Arthur!" kata Alfred sambil menunjuk Arthur. "Dia pasti mau dengan hero ini!"

Arthur sweatdrop.

'Sempat-sempatnya narsis!' batin Arthur kesal.

"Huh! Mana mau dia sama kamu? Aku yakin dia mau denganku yang gentleman ini!" kata Arthur (Lha, kamu juga narsis, Arthur!).

Tak lama kemudian, Moldova datang untuk mengobati kaki Arthur yang terkilir.

Beberapa menit kemudian, di tenda Arthur dan Kiku

"Kakimu sudah baikan, Kiku?" tanya Arthur yang baru masuk tenda sambil membawa semangkok bubur.

"Arthur-san?" kata Kiku kaget. "Ya, sudah mulai baikan. Tidak sakit seperti tadi."

Arthur duduk disamping Kiku.

"Ayo, kamu makan dulu, Kiku." kata Arthur dengan nada lembut.

"Eh?"

"Aku yang nyuapin kamu, deh." kata Arthur sambil menyendokkan bubur ke Kiku.

"Buka mulutmu, Kiku. Kamu pasti lapar, kan?"

"Tapi, ini merepotkan Arthur-san!" kata Kiku sungkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Muka mulutnya, aa.." (Kok kayaknya ibu, sih?)

Kiku merasa sungkan disuapin makan sama Arthur. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia mau memakan suapan bubur dari Arthur. Arthur memandangnya dengan takjub.

"E..enak?" tanya Arthur yang mukanya sudah memerah.

Kiku mengangguk.

'Oh, Tuhan! Dia manis sekali!' batin Arthur senang ngelihat Kiku.

"Terima kasih, Arthur-san."

"?"

"Kamu sangat baik sama aku. Kau rela kaki kesakitan demi aku, Arthur-san." kata Kiku sambil senyum.

"Kok kamu tau kakiku..."

"Aku memperhatikan kaki Arthur-san saat kita di dalam lubang tadi. Sepertinya terkilir. Tapi, demi menolongku, kau rela menahan rasa sakit itu, Arthur-san."

Kiku menundukkan kepala. Lalu, ia menatap Arthur.

"Sekali lagi, aku ucapkan terima kasih. Aku sangat senang, Arthur-san!" kata Kiku sambil tersenyum maniiis banget.

Muka Arthur tambah merah melihat senyuman Kiku yang menurutkan paling manis diantara senyuman manis maut Kiku lainnya. Arthur menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah itu.

'Tuhan, sepertinya aku sakit parah...' batin Arthur.

"? Arthur-san, muka kamu merah? Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Kiku bingung.

"Eh.."

Arthur tersentak karena keningnya dipegang Kiku.

"Sepertinya, kamu tidak apa-apa." kata Kiku.

Arthur membatu. Ia bingung mengekspresikan rasa senangnya.

"Er..Kiku, lebih baik kita beres-beres untuk pulang besok." kata Arthur mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah."

'Sungguh. Aku terkena sakit parah!' batin Arthur senang. 'Dia terlalu manis!'

2 hari setelah kemping...

Ada seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang kelihatannya terburu-buru. Perempuan itu memakai seragam perempuan Hetalia Gakuen. Ia terus berlari. Mukanya terlihat sangat panik.

"Gawat! Aku gak boleh terlambat hari ini! Memalukan murid baru terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah!" kata perempuan itu panik. "Ayah menyuruhku naik mobil, tapi aku tidak mau karena aku lebih senang jalan kaki! Yah...walaupun aku satu sekolah bahkan sekelas dengan sepupuku yang punya alis tebal itu!"

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, perempuan itu bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang memakai seragam laki-laki Hetalia Gakuen.

BRUK!

Buku-buku yang dipegang perempuan itu jatuh. Perempuan itu juga ikut jatuh. Ia terlihat kesal.

"Jalan lihat-lihat dong!" kata perempuan itu kesal.

"Ma..maafkan, aku. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kesal masih dirasakan perempuan berambut hitam itu. Ia terima uluran tangan itu. Saat ia menatap wajah cowok itu, ia merasa takjub. Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Maaf, ya. Ini bukumu." kata laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan buku pada perempuan itu.

"I..iya.." kata perempuan itu menunduk dengan muka memerah.

"Ah, aku harus pergi! Pasti sebentar lagi bel masuk bunyi!" kata laki-laki itu lalu pergi membuat si perempuan kaget.

"Hei, namamu siapa?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada dikeraskan.

"Namaku Kiku Honda! Maaf, aku harus buru-buru!" kata laki-laki itu dari kejauhan yang ternyata itu Kiku.

Perempuan itu menatap Kiku dengan rasa kagum yang luar biasa besarnya.

"Kiku Honda...aku suka.."

Di kelas

"Hari ini, kita dapat murid baru." kata wali kelas di depan kelas.

"Murid baru lagi?" kata Antonio bingung.

"Ya."

"Kelas kita dapat murid baru terus, ya!" kata Gilbert.

'Iya juga..kelas kita dapat murid baru terus.' batin Arthur. 'Tapi, aku kok ngerasa gak enak, ya?'

"Arthur-san, kamu kenapa?" tanya Kiku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kiku. Cuma merasa aneh saja."

Tak lama, masuk perempuan berambut hitam dengan memakai seragam Hetalia Gakuen. Kiku kaget melihat perempuan itu. Begitu juga dengan Arthur dan Alfred. Mereka berdua sangat kenal dengan perempuan itu.

"Maaf, saya terlambat, Pak Guru. Tadi ada masalah." kata perempuan itu sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, perkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Anak-anak, ini murid baru kelas kita."

Perempuan itu memandang kedepan.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya.."

Kata-katanya terputus. Ia senang melihat Kiku yang ada di depannya. Segera ia menghampiri cowok itu lalu memeluk lengan Kiku. Membuat sekelas kaget.

"Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kiku-san! Aku gak nyangka kita sekelas! Pasti kita berjodoh!" kata perempuan itu.

"Hei, kamu itu murid baru kok genit banget sih sama Kiku!" seru Gilbert yang sepertinya cemburu karena calon ukenya direbut orang lain.

"Eh? Kamu kan yang tadi!" kata Kiku bingung dengan perlakuan genit perempuan itu.

Arthur dan Alfred megap-megap kayak ikan. Mereka bagai kesambar petir melihat sepupunya mereka dengan mesranya menggaet lengan Kiku.

"SE...SEYCHELLES?" seru Arthur dan Alfred bersamaan kaget.

TBC

**Hah, sangat crack banget! Pasti para readers gak nyangka cewek yang suka Kiku itu Seychelles, kan? Seychelles disini jadi sepupunya jauhnya Arthur sama Alfred. Seychelles jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama Kiku. Persaingan merebut Kiku semakin sengit karena ada saingan baru Arthur! Kufufufu *plak. Hmm..Arthur atau Author ya yang gombal disini tentang Kiku? 0_0 *ditabok. Please review this story and see you in next chapter!**


	11. Arthur's Brilliant Idea

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku, JPSey, etc (males nulis pairnya *plak)**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 11**

"Sial! Sainganku sudah si sok hero sama si asem, sekarang bertambah sepupuku yang genit minta ampun!" kata Arthur di toilet laki-laki. Untungnya toilet saat itu sedang sepi.

"Bisa-bisanya aku tidak dikabari kalau Seychelles akan tinggal di rumahku dan juga pindah sekolah!"

Mari kita flashback kejadian sebelumnya...

Flashback on

Arthur dan Alfred megap-megap kayak ikan. Mereka bagai kesambar petir melihat sepupunya mereka dengan mesranya menggaet lengan Kiku.

"SE...SEYCHELLES?" seru Arthur dan Alfred bersamaan kaget.

Ya, cewek berambut hitam yang dengan mesranya memeluk lengan Kiku bernama Seychelles. Sepupu jauh Arthur dan Alfred.

"Hei, alis tebal! Juga maniak burger!" sapa Seychelles pada kedua sepupunya itu.

"Wah...Berani sekali ya dia memanggil Arthur alis tebal! Aku saja tidak berani!" kata Antonio kagum.

Arthur beranjak dari kursinya. Segera ia menjauhkan Seychelles dari Kiku.

"Hei sok genit! Berani-beraninya kau memanggilku alis tebal! Seharusnya kau menghormatiku yang lebih tua darimu!" kata Arthur geram.

"Wee!" Seychelles menjulurkan lidahnya pada Arthur. "Aku ogah menghormati orang sepertimu!"

Kepala Arthur seakan mau meledak gara-gara perkataan Seychelles. Oh, bukan. Dia sudah meledak! Tiarap!

"Akan kukirim kau balik ke rumah!" kata Arthur yang ingin menjitak Seychelles.

"Ayo! Sini kalau berani!" tantang Seychelles.

Langsung terjadi perang yang tak bisa dihindarkan. Lalu, Liechtenstein memegangi Seychelles dan Kiku memegangi Arthur. Mereka berdua melerai pertengkaran antara Arthuur dengan Seychelles.

"Sudahlah, Sey. Hentikan. Kamu itu perempuan." kata Liechtenstein.

"Arthur-san, tidak sopan bertengkar dengan perempuan. Apalagi, dia sepupumu." kata Kiku.

Arthur merasa rasa amarahnya pada Seychelles hilang seketika karena perkataan Kiku. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Huh! Kita sekelas sudah bertengkar seperti ini! Apalagi nanti aku tinggal sama kamu lagi!" kata Seychelles kesal.

Krik..krik...krik...krik. Terdengar bunyi jangkrik yang asyik bernyanyi untuk mengisi kesunyian di kelas. Mata Arthur melebar seketika mendengar Seychelles akan tinggal di rumahnya.

"APAA?" teriak Arthur histeris.

Flashback off

"Grr! Akan kubalas dia!" kata Arthur geram lalu keluar dari toilet.

Saat Arthur melewati pujasera Hetalia Gakuen, ia melihat banyak segerombolan orang disana. Dilihatnya banyak para cewek histeris, kesal, dan sebagainya. Begitu juga dengan yang cowok. Arthur bingung.

'Ada apa, nih? Kok semua pasang muka kesal?' batin Arthur bingung.

Lalu, Arthur pergi ke pujasera karena ingin melihat sesuatu yang membuat siswa-siswi di situ merasa kesal. Dan saat dilihat...

"Kiku-san, ayo dimakan!" kata Seychelles riang. Ia mau menyuapi Kiku.

"Maaf, Seychelles-san. Aku bisa makan sendiri." kata Kiku.

"Hiks! Kiku-san jahat! Sey nangis nih!"

Seychelles berbalik lalu akting pura-pura nangis dengan gaya lebay seperti di sinetron.

"Eh, Seychelles-san jangan nangis! Baiklah, aku mau disuapin." kata Kiku pasrah.

"Horee! Kiku-san memang paling baik!"

Dengan cepat, Seychelles menyendokkan nasi lalu menyuapkannya pada Kiku. Kiku malu. Karena banyak sekali orang yang melihatnya.

'Malu nih...' batin Kiku.

Mari kita lihat Arthur. Dilihat dari mukanya, ia merasa kesal. Mukanya memerah karena ia sedang marah. Ia juga merasa cemburu. Kenapa? Karena melihat adegan romantis gratis yang dibintangi oleh Kiku dan Seychelles. Lalu, kekesalannya hilang karena ia menemukan ide. Ia tersenyum menakutkan.

"Aku ada ide..." kata Arthur tersenyum penuh arti.

Ternyata, bukan Arthur saja yang cemburu. Tapi juga Gilbert dan Alfred.

"Cewek itu genit banget sama Kiku! Berani sekali!" kata Alfred kesal.

"Aku tidak suka mengatakannya. Tapi, aku setuju denganmu! Cewek itu tidak awesome untuk Kiku! Yang awesome itu aku!" kata Gilbert.

"Enak saja! Aku kali yang hero ini cocok dengan Kiku!"

"Oh, ya?"

Mulailah pertengkaran Alfred dengan Gilbert. Saling olok-olokan, menyandak nama marga (Jangan ditiru. Di sekolah author ini lagi ngetren. Boleh dilakukan kalau mau nambah dosa), jambak-jambak rambut, dan saling tarik-tarikan baju. Pertarungan tambah seru karena Gilbert melempar Alfred dengan gulungan tisu toilet yang entah darimana dapatnya. Alfred menyerang balik dengan gulungan tisu toilet juga. Teman-teman di kelas 1-4 yang melihat itu jadi tertarik.

"Woi! Ada pertempuran seru!" teriak Picardy antusias.

"Hei, aku mau ikut!" kata Seborga. "Senjataku pelampung!"

"Seborga curang! Aku juga!" teriak Moldova.

Jadi, dibentuklah dua kubu : Hero dan Awesome. Di kubu Hero, ada Alfred, Seborga, Cyprus, Gupta, dan Denmark. Sedangkan di kubu Awesome ada Gilbert, Moldova, Iceland, Antonio, dan Francis. Sangat seru pertempuran itu! Bahkan direkam sama Elizabeta. Siapa tau ada kejadian tak terduga seperti festival olahraga dan jurit malam lalu?

"Menyerah aja deh, asem!" teriak Alfred kencang.

"Aku yang awesome ini pantang nyerah! Sok hero sepertimu yang seharusnya menyerah!" teriak Gilbert gak kalah kencang.

"Pokoknya, Kiku buat aku!"

"Gak! Kiku buat aku!"

DEG

Prajurit kubu Hero dan Awesome berhenti. Membuat Alfred dan Gilbert bingung.

"Lho, kok berhenti?" tanya Alfred heran.

"Iya! Lanjutkan perangnya! Ini menyangkut harga diriku yang awesome!" kata Gilbert.

Prajurit kubu Hero dan Awesome mendekati mereka berdua dengan pandangan deathglare dan aura gelap yang menyebarluas.

"Jadi, ini ngerebutin Kiku?" tanya Antonio geram.

"Kukira kalian sedang asyik main!" kata Seborga.

"Tak ada gunanya aku ikut! Menguras tenagaku!" kata Francis.

"Kalian membuat kesabaranku habis, ya." kata Gupta tersenyum sinis.

Alfred dan Gilbert ketakutan melihat teman-teman mereka sedang siap-siap menyerang dengan senjata khas mereka. Tomat, tisu toilet, mawar beracun (?), pelampung, bantal, dan lain-lain. Tubuh Alfred dan Gilbert gemetar.

"Hei! Ka..kalian mau ngapain?" tanya Alfred panik.

"Kenapa menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Kalian iri denganku yang awesome ini?" tanya Gilbert yang sempat-sempatnya narsis.

"KALIAN HARUS BAYAR MAHAL SAMA KAMI!" teriak gerombolan serempak dan mulai menyerang.

"Maju!" teriak Antonio naik pangkat jadi pemimpin.

"GYAA!"

Author sensor adegan pertempuran ini karena jika dijelaskan secara rinci, nanti ditiru di rumah.

Tak lama, Kiku dan Seychelles melintas di depan mereka.

"Kenapa terjadi tawuran? Eh, itu kenapa Alfred-san dan Gilbert-san dikeroyok?" kata Kiku bingung.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirin, Kiku-san! Mereka itu tidak sekeren Kiku-san! Ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" kata Seychelles riang sambil memeluk erat lengan Kiku.

"Eh, tapi kalau tidak dihentikan..."

"Ayo! Nanti juga damai, kan?" kata Seychelles menyeret Kiku.

Kiku hanya mendesah pasrah. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa agar Seychelles lepas darinya.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba, tangan Kiku digandeng seseorang. Kiku kaget karena seseorang itu adalah Arthur. Seychelles memasang muka kesal karena Arthur berani mengambil Kiku darinya. Arthur memasang senyum. Tapi, Kiku tau senyum itu senyum menahan amarah.

"A..Arthur-san!" kata Kiku kaget.

"Seychelles, boleh aku pinjam Kiku? Kamu kan sudah seharian ini sama Kiku. Jadi, giliran ya." kata Arthur.

"Enak saja, alis tebal! Mana mau aku meminjamkan Kiku-san padamu!" kata Seychelles.

"Oh, begitu..." kata Arthur.

SRET!

Ditariknya tangan Kiku dan mengajaknya kabur dari Seychelles. Seychelles kaget, Kiku bengong, dan Arthur hanya tertawa. Digandengnya dengan erat tangan Kiku. Muka Kiku tersipu.

"Hei, kembalikan Kiku-san!" teriak Seychelles lalu mengejar Kiku dan Arthur.

"Ogah! Hahaha!" teriak Arthur antusias.

Seychelles terus menambah kecepatan larinya. Arthur dan Kiku juga menambah kecepatan lari. Kiku hanya menatap Arthur dengan pandangan heran.

"Arthur-san, kita mau kemana?" tanya Kiku bingung.

"Kita?" tanya Arthur mendekatkan mukanya tepat di depan muka Kiku sambil tersenyum membuat jantung Kiku berdetak cepat.

"Er...ya! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kiku gugup.

"Kita mau bolos sekolah. Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" kata Arthur senang.

Kiku kaget. Bolos sekolah? Arthur ngajak jalan-jalan?

"Arthur-san, kita masih ada pelajaran!" kata Kiku.

Arthur pura-pura tidak mendengar. Dia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Seychelles. Sepupunya yang genit itu ternyata masih belum menyerah mengejar mereka berdua. Melihat itu, Arthur mendengus kesal.

"Cih, kalau begini, bakal lama!" kata Arthur. "Pakai cara alternatif, ah!"

"Eh?"

HUP

Arthur menggendong Kiku dengan gaya bridal style. Kiku dan Seychelles kaget.

"Arthur-san!"

"Kalau begini, jadi lebih cepat!" seru Arthur.

"Woi, mesum! Kembalikan Kiku!" teriak Seychelles.

Tak lama, Arthur dan Kiku sampai di tembok belakang pembatas sekolah. Banyak sekali kardus disitu.

"Alis tebal, kau tidak bisa lari! Jalan buntu, tau!" kata Seychelles yang merasa dia pemenangnya.

"Hahaha!" Arthur tertawa dengan aura iblis hitam. Kiku jadi merinding.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh akan menyerah sekarang?" tanya Arthur.

Dengan cepat, Arthur melompati kardus-kardus itu dan melewati tembok belakang pembatas sekolah yang sangat tinggi itu. Kiku yang digendong Arthur takjub, Seychelles hanya megap-megap kayak ikan.

TEP

Arthur berhasil melompati tembok belakang pembatas sekolah. Cepat-cepat ia membawa Kiku menjauh dari area Hetalia Gakuen agar tidak ditangkap satpam. Ia dan Kiku sembunyi dibalik tembok batu bata besar.

"Huf! Gak nyangka aku bisa melewati tembok setinggi itu!" kata Arthur sumringah.

"Arthur-san..."

"Ya?"

"Turunkan aku."

Arthur yang baru sadar kalau dia gendong Kiku, segera menurunkan Kiku.

"Maaf!" kata Arthur yang mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Tidak apa-apa, Arthur-san."

"..."

"..."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Arthur-san, kita mau ngapain?" tanya Kiku.

"Ah, iya! Aku mau mengajak kamu jalan-jalan buat refreshing!" kata Arthur baru ingat.

Arthur dengan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Ia menekan tombol angka dengan cepat lalu menelfon.

"Halo? Wilson, tolong kamu siapkan mobil untukku! Aku mau pergi dengan temanku!" kata Arthur yang ternyata menelfon supirnya, Wilson.

"Bukankah Tuan Arthur sedang sekolah?" tanya Wilson heran.

"Sudahlah! Cepat kamu kesini gak pakai lama! Jemput aku di belakang sekolah!" kata Arthur dengan nada memerintah. "Kalau tidak, aku akan memecatmu!"

"Ba..Baik, Tuan!"

TLEK

Arthur menutup ponselnya. Ia menatap Kiku. Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata coklat milik Kiku.

"Jadi, hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang, Kiku..." kata Arthur tersenyum manis pada Kiku.

"...?"

TBC

**Wooo! Arthur dengan gentleman menculik Kiku dari Seychelles dan mengajak pergi! Pergi kemana? Penasaran? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya yang pastinya seru karena chapter depan FULL ASAKIKU! Author promosi fic, ya! Tolong review fic AsaKiku yang judulnya West and East (tapi setiap chapter gak sepanjang Rival or The Other?) sama yang fic AsaKiku oneshot, Colours of Love! Jadi, review chapter ini! See you in next chapter!**

**P.S : Bagaimana tanggapan readers tentang chapter ini? XD**


	12. Date and Declaration of Love From Arthur

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku only again! XD tapi sedikit SeaLat**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 12**

"Jadi, hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang, Kiku..." kata Arthur tersenyum manis pada Kiku.

"...?"

Oke, Kiku sedang bingung. Di sekolah barusan, dia 'diculik' Arthur dan akhirnya mereka berdua bolos sekolah. Lalu, apa kata Arthur tadi? Jalan-jalan?

"Ah, itu mobilnya sudah datang! Hei, disini!" teriak Arthur.

Tak lama, datang sebuah mobil sedan hitam.

"Nah, ayo kita masuk!" ajak Arthur sambil narik tangan Kiku.

Kiku tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Ia nurut aja diajak Arthur masuk mobil.

Di mobil

"Wilson, kita ke rumah dulu. Aku mau ganti baju." Perintah Arthur pada supirnya, Wilson.

"Baik, Tuan Arthur."

Lalu, Arthur memandang Kiku yang masih duduk manis disebelahnya.

"Kiku? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Arthur.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya bingung. Kenapa Arthur-san mau mengajakku pergi?"

"Oh, itu. Aku lihat kamu sepertinya tidak betah sama Seychelles."

"!"

"Kamu itu kulihat sedang jenuh. Makanya, aku ajak kamu jalan-jalan buat refreshing."

Kiku kenapa Arthur sangat perhatian padanya. Bahkan sampai tahu kalau Kiku memang jenuh ditempel terus sama Seychelles.

"Sampai bolos sekolah?" tanya Kiku sweatdrop.

"Hahaha!"

Arthur merangkul Kiku. Ia menidurkan kepala Kiku di bahunya. Ditambah, mukanya dekat dengan muka Arthur. Muka Kiku memerah seperti tomat punya Antonio.

"Aku sedang malas aja, Kiku. Lagian, aku butuh hiburan. Sekali membolos tidak apa-apa, kan!" kata Arthur riang.

'Sebenarnya sih jauhin kamu dari Seychelles.' Batin Arthur.

"Oh, begitu..." kata Kiku.

"Kamu manis, Kiku." Puji Arthur sambil mengelus rambut hitam halus milik Kiku.

PESH

Muka Kiku tambah memerah. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan gara-gara dipuji Arthur. Rasa bingung, kaget, senang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Arthur-san, aku laki-laki! Masa manis?"

"Gak peduli. Bagiku ya, kamu itu manis. Tidak. Sangat manis malah!"

Kiku membatu. Bingung. Kenapa Arthur hari ini membuatnya sangat senang?

"Ehem! Tuan, kita sudah sampai dari tadi, lho. Sampai kapan anda mau mesra-mesraan dengan pacar anda?" kata Wilson tersenyum sambil membuka pintu mobil.

HAH

Arthur dan Kiku refleks menjauh. Arthur menatap tajam pada Wilson.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" tanya Arthur dengan muka tersipu.

Wilson hanya nyengir. Kiku menutup mulutnya. Menahan tawanya karena baginya, ekspresi Arthur yang marah itu sangat lucu. Arthur yang melihat Kiku bingung.

"Ada yang lucu, Kiku?" tanya Arthur heran lihat Kiku.

"Tidak." kata Kiku.

'Aneh.' batin Arthur.

"Ayo kita masuk, Kiku. Kamu nanti pakai bajuku, ya." kata Arthur.

"Eh? Apa tidak merepotkan Arthur-san?"

Arthur menggeleng

"Gak merepotkan, kok."

Lalu, Arthur dan Kiku masuk ke dalam rumah. Kiku kagum melihat rumah Arthur yang besar.

'Arthur-san dan adiknya tinggal di rumah sebesar ini tanpa orang tua? Apa tidak kesepian?' batin Kiku.

"Kiku, kamu tunggu disini sebentar. Aku ambil baju untukmu."

Kiku mengangguk. Arthur menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil baju buat Kiku. Kiku duduk di sofa tamu.

'Apa tidak apa-apa aku bolos?' batin Kiku. 'Tapi aku senang Arthur-san mengajakku pergi.'

Muka Kiku memerah. Tak lama, ada seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya masih SMP mirip sekali dengan Arthur. Membuat Kiku kaget.

"Kamu siapa?" tanyanya bingung melihat Kiku.

"Aku teman sekelas Arthur-san. Namaku Kiku Honda." jawab Kiku.

'Mirip sekali dengan Arthur-san! Apa dia...'

"Oh, teman sekelas Kak Arthur. Perkenalkan, namaku Peter Kirkland! Adiknya." kata Peter lalu duduk disamping Kiku.

"Jadi, ini nih yang namanya Kak Kiku?"

"?"

Kiku bingung.

"Hem..memangnya ada apa, Peter-kun?" tanya Kiku.

Peter tertawa.

"Gini, aku pernah denger Kak Arthur itu manggil-manggil nama Kak Kiku pas tidur!"

"Hah?"

"Lucu banget! Bagi Kak Arthur, Kak Kiku adalah orang yang sangat penting."

'Aku..orang yang sangat penting?'

"Maksudnya, Kak Kiku itu orang yang sangat di..."

TAP TAP

Peter tak melanjutkan omongannya karena Arthur datang.

"Peter? Kok sudah pulang?" tanya Arthur.

"Guru di sekolah rapat. Jadinya, pulang cepat." jawab Peter. "Kakak sendiri kenapa juga pulangnya cepat? Ini kan masih jam pelajaran?"

"Aku ada urusan dengan Kiku."

"Ehem! Urusan apa urusan?"

"A..Apa maksudmu?" tanya Arthur kesal.

"Bukannya mau kencan, ya?"

Muka Arthur dan Kiku memerah mendengar omongan Peter.

"Bukan, kok! Nih, Kiku! Ganti bajumu di kamar tamu!" kata Arthur sambil menyerahkan pakaian ganti ke Kiku.

"Terima kasih, Arthur-san."

Kiku menuju kamar tamu untuk ganti baju. Arthur mendengus kesal pada Peter.

"Kau ini suka seenaknya!" kata Arthur.

"Seenaknya gimana?" tanya Peter pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kamu tadi hampir saja ngomong ke Kiku kalau aku suka dia!"

Peter tersenyum pada kakaknya.

"Hei, Kak Arthur. Mau sampai kapan menyimpan perasaan suka kakak ke Kak Kiku? Kakak 'tembak' Kak Kiku, dong!"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Memang. Tapi, sejak kakak suka dengannya, baru kali ini kau sangat bahagia."

Arthur memandang Peter dengan tatapan heran.

"Maksudnya?"

"Gini,lho. Sejak papa dan mama meninggal, Kak Arthur selalu sedih. Supaya orang lain tidak cemas, kau selalu memasang senyum terpaksa. Tapi, sejak ada Kak Kiku, kau berubah. Senyumanmu menjadi tulus."

Arthur terdiam. Ternyata, adiknya yang bandel itu perhatian dengannya. Adik yang peka terhadap perasaaan kakanya.

"Jadi, 'tembak'dong!" kata Peter riang.

"Huh. Ngomong-ngomong, hubungan dengan Raivis gimana?" tanya Arthur.

"Baik. Kami tambah mesra!"

"Sombong banget."

"Kamu iri, Jerk Arthur?"

"Bukannya aku iri. Aku heran kenapa dia mau menerima seme sepertimu." kata Arthur dengan senyuman sinis.

'Ditambah, Peter usianya 13 tahun jadi semenya Raivis yang umurnya 15 tahun!'

"Apa katamu?"

TEP TEP

Datanglah Kiku. Ia heram melihat api perkelahian (?) diantara Arthur dan Peter.

"Ehem. Arthur-san, kita jadi pergi?"

Arthur lalu menoleh ke Kiku. Ia tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Kiku.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita pergi." kata Arthur lalu menarik Kiku keluar rumah.

"Baiklah."

Arthur dan Kiku keluar dari rumah Arthur. Peter terkekeh melihatnya.

'Jerk Arthur, kalau tidak cepat nanti Kak Kiku bisa diambil sama orang lain, lho!' batin Peter tersenyum sambil melihat Arthur dan Kiku lewat jendela.

"Arthur-san, kamu mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Kiku.

"Hm? Nanti juga kamu tahu."

Tak lama kemudian, Arthur dan Kiku sampai di sebuah taman hiburan yang bernama Wonderfull Land. Arthur dan Kiku membayar dan masuk kedalam.

"Ayo bermain sampai puas, Kiku!" seru Arthur riang seperti anak TK sambil nyeret Kiku.

Kiku mukanya memerah. Bukan hanya karena senang digandeng sama Arthur. Tapi juga rasa malu dilihatin banyak orang karena tingkah laku Arthur yang sangat OOC. Memalukan, Arthur! *dijejelin scone.

'Arthur-san seperti anak TK.' batin Kiku sweatdrop.

"Kiku, yang pertama kita kesana, yuk!" ajak Arthur sambil nunjuk suatu wahana. Roller Coaster...

"Sepertinya asyik! Tuh, banyak orang yang ngantri! Ayo!"

Mata Kiku melebar ketika melihat wahana yang menakutkan seperti neraka itu. Rasanya, dia ingin bunuh diri daripada naik Roller Coaster.

'Aku jadi ingin bunuh diri...' batin Kiku dengan muka horror.

Tak lama kemudian, Arthur dan Kiku selesai menaiki Roller Coaster yang dianggap Kiku sebagai neraka.

"Asyik, ya!" kata Arthur. "Ya kan, Kiku?"

Mukanya Kiku pucat. Ia masih merasa takut karena naik Roller Coaster tadi.

"Ya, Arthur-san." Jawab Kiku pasrah.

Arthur mengelus rambut hitam milik Kiku. Kiku menatap Arthur dengan tatapan heran.

"Baguslah. Dengan begini, kamu gak punya beban pikiran yang berat, kan?"

"Maksud Arthur-san?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu sepertinya terlalu banyak pikiran. Apalagi, bebanmu bertambah karena tingkah genit Seychelles."

Arthur memejamkan matanya.

"Aku...gak mau kalau kamu kebanyakan pikiran, kamu bisa sakit." kata Arthur dengan kepala menunduk. Berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Dan itu membuatku sangat cemas."

Kali ini, muka Kiku juga ikutan memerah seperti Arthur karena perkataan Arthur. Ia tak menyangka kalau Arthur memperhatikannya sejauh ini.

'Arthur-san sangat perhatian padaku.' batin Kiku.

Arthur masih menundukkan kepalanya.

'Bodoh! Aku barusan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak!' batinnya panik. 'Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'

Perlahan, Kiku mengangkat muka Arthur dengan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin Arthur bertatap muka dengannya. Arthur tercekat melihat Kiku tersenyum manis padanya. Apalagi, Kiku mengelus kedua pipinya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Arthur-san. Kau sangat perhatian padaku sampai sejauh ini. Aku sangat senang."

Ia melepas tangannya yang memegang kedua pipi Arthur. Ia sebenarnya malu karena terus mengelus pipinya.

"Hari ini, aku akan menemani Arthur-san bermain sampai puas."

Arthur hanya terdiam mendengar Kiku berkata seperti itu. Lalu, ia tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Kiku."

Kiku hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu mengandeng tangan Arthur. Arthur hanya kaget karena baru kali ini Kiku yang memulai duluan.

"Jadi, Arthur-san mau main apa?" tanya Kiku.

Arthur menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari wahana apa yang ingin dia mainkan. Lalu, matanya menjadi berbinar-binar melihat suatu wahana.

"Itu dia, Kiku! Ayo kita kesana!" kata Arthur sambil menyeret Kiku (lagi).

Kiku menoleh pada wahana itu. Mukanya menatap wahana itu dengan muka horror. Ia merasa, lebih baik bunuh diri daripada menaiki wahana yang menakutkan itu! Karena wahan itu bernama...Tornado...(tau, kan?).

Dalam hati, Kiku menjerit.

'Arthur-san, kumohon jangan wahana menakutkan lagi!'

Kiku sekarang merasa lega. Ia sekarang sudah bebas.

"Keren! Kiku, kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Arthur.

"Terserah, Arthur-san. Asal Arthur-san senang."

'Jangan wahana seperti neraka.'

Arthur dan Kiku berkeliling. Mencari wahana yang menarik untuk dicoba. Lalu, Arthur melihat wahana yang baginya sangat menarik. Ia tersenyum iseng.

"Kiku, kita kesana." kata Arthur sambil menunjuk wahana itu.

"..."

Doa Kiku tidak terkabul. Lagi-lagi, ia pasrah dengan wahana itu.

"Berani, gak? Kalau takut ada aku, kok."

Karena tidak mau mengecewakan Arthur, Kiku dengan pasrah menerima ajakan Arthur.

"Bagus." gumam Arthur dengan senyum mencurigakan.

'Mampus aku...' batin Kiku.

Di dalam rumah hantu -_-

"Arthur-san, aku takut!" seru Kiku sambil meluk Arthur.

"Kan kamu sendiri yang mau kuajak kesini?" tanya Arthur jahil sambil mengelus rambut Kiku.

"Kupikir tidak menakutkan! Tapi yang ini!" seru Kiku ketakutan lihat hantu jadi-jadian tepat di depannya.

Kiku malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Arthur tersenyum senang.

'Aku ini sepertinya jahat ya sama Kiku? Memanfaatkan kelemahannya dalam kesempitan seperti ini.' batin Arthur.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo kita keluar, Kiku." kata Arthur lalu mengajak Kiku keluar dari rumah hantu.

Kiku mengangguk cepat. Ia ingin segera keluar dari wahana yang sangat tidak disukainya itu. Arthur terkekeh. Bagaimana dengan para petugas yang berperan sebagai hantu?

'Sepertinya laki-laki yang berambut pirang itu ingin vari kesempatan dipeluk sama ukenya...'

Arthur dan Kiku sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku.

"Maaf, Kiku. Kamu jadinya ketakutan seperti itu." kata Arthur.

"Tidak apa-apa, Arthur-san. Lumayan untuk menghilangkan jenuhku." kata Kiku sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Oh, begitu." Kata Arthur sambil senyum balik. Lalu, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku beli minum dulu. Kamu tunggu disini."

"Ya."

Arthur meninggalkan Kiku untuk membeli minum. Kiku bersandar di kursi.

'Arthur-san orang yang sangat baik.' batin Kiku. 'Terlalu baik malah.'

"Nih."

Kiku kaget Arthur menyodorkan es krim cone rasa vanilla padanya.

"Terima kasih." kata Kiku lalu mengambil es krim itu dari tangan Arthur.

Arthur duduk disamping Kiku. Ia sedang meminum soft drink. Dilihatnya Kiku yang sedang makan es krim.

"Kiku, memangnya manis itu enak, ya?" tanya Arthur.

"Enak kok, Arthur-san." jawab Kiku.

"Masa? Aku coba, ya."

"Eh?"

Arthur mengambil tangan Kiku yang memegang es krim. Dijilatnya es krim milik Kiku itu. Kiku yang melihat itu mukanya memanas.

"Ukh...manis banget. Eneg.." kata Arthur dengan muka pucat.

'A..Arthur-san menjilat es krimku!' jerit Kiku.

"Kiku, kita makan malam, yuk? Aku sudah lapar." kata Arthur.

"Hem..Ya."

Arthur tersenyum dan dengan erat menggandeng tangan Kiku.

'Aku memang sangat menyukai Arthur-san...' batin Kiku.

Sekarang jam 8 malam. Arthur dan Kiku baru saja selesai makan malam. Di telinga Arthur terngiang-ngiang kata Peter yang mengatakan cepat 'menembak' Kiku. Arthur masih ragu-ragu untuk melakukannya.

'Apa sekarang?' batin Arthur bingung.

Kiku melihat jam arlojinya. Lalu, ia menepuk pundak Arthur.

"Arthur-san, aku harus pulang. Ini sudah malam. Nanti keluargaku bisa cemas." kata Kiku. "Sudah dulu, Arthur-san. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah."

Kiku akan segera pulang. Arthur pun panik lalu menahan tangan Kiku.

"Eh, Kiku! Tunggu!" kata Arthur.

"Ada apa, Arthur-san?" tanya Kiku bingung karena ia ditahan Arthur.

"Bisa ikut aku ke suatu tempat? Sebentar saja." kata Arthur. "Kumohon."

"? Baiklah."

Arthur mengajak Kiku ke suatu tempat. Sekarang, mereka dalam perjalanan ke tempat yang ditunjukkan Arthur.

"Arthur-san, kita mau kemana?" tanya Kiku.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Akhirnya, Arthur dan Kiku sampai di tempat tujuan. Kiku takjub melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah pohon besar yang dihiasi dengan banyak kunan-kunang bercahaya. Tak hanya itu, pemandangan itu dikatakan sempurna karena langit pada malam itu dihiasi bintang. Juga ada bulan purnama.

"Bagaimana? Bagus, kan?" tanya Arthur. "Dulu saat aku masih kecil, aku suka kesini."

"Pemandangan yang indah, Arthur-san." kata Kiku takjub.

Arthur menatap Kiku.

'Aku..harus mengatakannya sekarang.' batin Arthur.

Arthur mendekati Kiku. Kiku bingung kenapa ia didekati Arthur. Lalu, Arthur mengangkat dagu Kiku. Arthur ingin Kiku menatap matanya. Hijau bertemu dengan coklat. Muka Kiku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"A..Arthur-san?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Dan ini mungkin akan mengagetkanmu. Sudah lama aku menyimpan perasaan ini." kata Arthur. Ia mengambil nafas. Dan akhirnya...

"Aku suka padamu, Kiku. Kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

Kiku terkejut mendengarnya.

TBC

**Akhirnya Arthur 'nembak' Kiku! Apa Kiku akan nerima atau nolak? Hohoho! Lihat chapter depan dong! XD Terus, maaf ya kencannya gaje! T_T Habis bingung kencannya gimana! Jadinya gini deh. Untuk chapter depan mungkin agak lama diupdate.**

**Arthur : "Lho, kok agak lama? Kan aku pengen tau jawabannya Kiku!"**

**Author : "Sabar, dong. Kamu ini gak sabaran banget!"**

**Arthur : "Seharusnya author updatenya cepet! Kan hari Minggu depan author ultah!"**

**Author : "Lho, apa hubungannya?"**

**Arthur : "Pokoknya update cepet!" (nodong pake pistol)**

**Author : "Kyaa!" (kabur)**

**Arthur : "Hei!" (ngejar author)**

**Kiku : "Kenapa pada kabur?"**

**Jika berkenan, tolong review chapter gaje ini! Karena mungkin bisa juga diupdate cepet. X3 Review please! Because review is my energy! *plak.**


	13. Yes or No, Kiku?

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku, slight Ameripan, Prusspan, JPSey, PrusEsp**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 13**

"Aku suka padamu, Kiku. Kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

Kiku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Arthur-san bercanda, kan?" tanya Kiku.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku...benar-benar menyukaimu!" jawab Arthur.

Kiku terdiam mendengar jawaban Arthur.

"Aku serius." kata Arthur sambil menatap mata Kiku lekat-lekat.

Lalu, ia mengangkat dagu Kiku. Kiku menatap mata hijau milik Arthur.

'Arthur-san...serius. Aku bisa melihat keseriusannya lewat matanya.'

Air mata jatuh dari kedua mata coklat milik Kiku.

'Arthur-san serius menyukaiku...'

Arthur yang melihat Kiku menangis panik. Ia mengusap air mata Kiku.

"Ma..Maaf! Apa aku membuatmu menangis, Kiku?" tanya Arthur panik.

Kiku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, Arthur-san."

"Terus, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menangis?"

Kiku memeluk Arthur. Arthur kaget tiba-tiba Kiku memeluknya.

"Aku juga menyukai Arthur-san. Aku sangat menyukaimu." kata Kiku sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Muka Arthur memerah karena perkataan Kiku. Ia membalas pelukan Kiku.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Kiku?" tanya Arthur.

Kiku menatap Arthur dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Arthur-san." kata Kiku malu-malu.

Hati Arthur sangat senang mendengar jawaban Kiku. Arthur tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kiku.

"Makasih, Kiku! Aku sangat senang!" kata Arthur riang.

"A...Arthur-san, sa..sakit. Aku..jadi...susah...bernafas!" kata Kiku dengan muka biru karena kehilangan nafas.

"Namanya juga lagi senang banget!" kata Arthur menatap wajah Kiku dengan senyumnya.

Kiku menanggapinya dengan senyum manisnya. Arthur mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Kiku. Jarak mereka sekarang hanya beberapa senti. Arthur mengelus lembut pipi Kiku.

"Kau tahu? Sejak kau berkata kalau kau juga suka padaku, aku merasa menjadi laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia ini." kata Arthur.

Kiku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Arthur.

"Bukan hanya Arthur-san. Aku juga sama. Merasa orang paling bahagia di dunia ini." Kata Kiku. "Apalagi, orang yang aku sukai dari pertama kali bertemu membalas perasaanku."

Mata Arthur melebar mendengar kata-kata terakhir Kiku.

"Hei, kau menyukaiku dari pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Arthur kaget.

Kiku mengangguk dengan muka tersipu.

"Ya."

"Jadi...cinta pada pandangan pertama, nih?" tanya Arthur jahil.

"A..i..itu. Bisa dibilang iya." jawab Kiku dengan muka tambah memerah.

Arthur terdiam melihat muka Kiku.

'Kawaii...' batin Arthur.

"Arthur-san kenapa diam?" tanya Kiku bingung melihat Arthur diam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Cuma lagi lihat wajah kamu manis banget!" kata Arthur sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ukh. Arthur-san , aku laki-laki. Masa manis?"

"Di mataku kamu memang manis, kok. Aku tidak bohong."

"Eh?"

Arthur semakin mendekatkan mukanya pada Kiku. Hati Kiku berdebar-debar.

"Sangat manis...sampai nafsu untuk menciummu tumbuh."

"!"

Arthur menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kiku. Ia mencium bibir Kiku dengan lembut. Kiku yang awalnya terkejut, lalu perlahan-lahan membalas ciuman Arthur. Mereka berciuman di bawah sinar bulan purnama...

Di depan rumah Kiku

"Arthur-san, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah." kata Kiku sambil tersenyum.

"I..Iya." kata Arthur sambil menutupi hidungnya dengan saputangan. Mimisan karena lihat senyuman Kiku.

"Arthur-san kenapa mimisan? Kamu sakit?" tanya Kiku panik.

"Eh, tidak! Ini bukan apa-apa!"

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiku cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, love. Terima kasih kamu sangat perhatian padaku." kata Arthur sambil mengelus kepala Kiku.

Kiku terdiam.

"Arthur-san memanggilku apa?" tanya Kiku memastikan panggilan sayang dari Arthur untuknya.

"? Love kok. Ada yang salah?"

"Tapi kenapa kamu memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya Kiku dengan muka memerah.

"Karena kamu sekarang pacarku, kan?"

'Hmm...pacar, ya.' batin Kiku.

Hah..Arthur, Arthur! Dasar gombal banget! *author dijejelin scone.

"Ah, sekarang sudah malam, love. Ingat janji kita tadi? Kita harus sembunyikan hubungan kita dari Alfred, Gilbert, dan Seychelles. Juga seluruh teman kelas kita." kata Arthur. "Mereka mulutnya pada ember semua. Apalagi maniak burger, sok asem, dan cewek genit itu orangnya cemburuan."

Kiku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja, Arthur-san. Aku janji."

"Bagus. Baiklah. Aku harus pulang dulu. Good night, love." kata Arthur lalu mencium kening Kiku.

"..Ya."

"Bye."

Arthur segera pergi. Tiba-tiba, tangannya ditahan Kiku.

"Ada apa, love?"

"A..Arthur-san, tunggu sebentar. Ada yang ketinggalan."

"?"

Kiku mendekati muka Arthur. Ia mencium pipi kiri Arthur sambil jinjit karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka selisih 10 cm. Arthur terkejut mendapat kejutan manis dari Kiku.

"Oyasumi mo, aisuru. Gakkō de ashita o sanshō shite kudasai." kata Kiku dengan muka memerah setelah mencium Arthur.

Arthur bingung dengan omongan Kiku. Yah, karena Kiku memakai bahasa Jepang. Memangnya Arthur ngerti?

"Kiku? Artinya apa? Aku tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang!" kata Arthur.

"Ehem. Itu.."

Kiku lalu berbisik di telinga Arthur. Arthur yang mendengar arti dari ucapan Kiku mukanya menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sudah, ya!" kata Kiku lalu kabur ke dalam rumahnya tercinta.

"He..Hei, love!"

Kiku langsung menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Di luar rumah, Arthur pun juga tersenyum. Ia merasa sangat senang hari ini. Ia pun segera pulang karena sudah sangat malam. Dia tidak mau membuat orang yang di rumah cemas.

Di sekolah

"Kiku, kamu kemarin bolos, ya?" sapa Alfred sambil meluk Kiku.

Arthur yang melihatnya cemburu. Belum Kiku ngomong, Alfred sudah didorong sampai jatuh ke lantai sama Gilbert.

"Kiku, kenapa kamu meninggalkanku yang awesome ini? Aku kesepian tanpamu kemarin!" kata Gilbert.

"Alfred-san, Gilbert-san. Aku kemarin ada urusan mendadak. Jadinya, aku terpaksa bolos kemarin." kata Kiku bohong. Karena ia dan Arthur berjanji untuk tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada orang lain.

"Oh. Tapi kenapa Arthur juga?" tanya Alfred heran.

"Kemarin aku ada urusan mendadak juga. Biasa. Urusan OSIS tapi bahasnya di luar sekolah." kata Arthur tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung.

"Begitu, ya? Kok bisa ya kebetulan?Aku curiga." kata Seychelles tiba-tiba muncul kayak hantu dengan senyum sinis. Ia berusaha memojokkan Arthur.

"Bukan urusanmu, maniak ikan tuna. Kamu tidak perlu ikut campur." kata Arthur mendeath glare cewek pendek itu.

"Hah..terserah aku dong! Kiku-san, ayo kita masuk ke kelas!" kata Seychelles lalu menyeret Kiku masuk ke kelas.

Kiku hanya mendesah pasrah. Sekilas, ia memandang Arthur. Arthur hanya tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya. Menandakan, ia baik-baik saja.

"Hei, jangan rebut Kiku! Dia milikku!" seru Alfred lalu mengejar Seychelles.

"Enak banget mengklaim Kiku itu milikmu! Dia milikku,tahu!" seru Gilbert yang ikut mengejar.

'Bodoh. Kiku hanya milikku seorang.' batin Arthur kesal. 'Tapi, susah memberitahukan pada mereka kalau aku sudah pacaran sama Kiku. Pokoknya,tunggu waktu yang tepat.'

"Hah...Gilbert kekanak-kanakan." kata Antonio mengagetkan Arthur.

"Wuah! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Arthur kaget.

"Barusan saja, Arthur." kata Antonio dengan nada pasrah.

Arthur Antonio sepertinya tidak bersemangat?

'Gilbert benar-benar menyukai Kiku. Padahal, aku menyukai Gilbert sejak lama.' batin Antonio. 'Aku cemburu..'

"Antonio, kamu kenapa?" tanya Arthur.

"Ah! Aku tidak apa-apa, Arthur! Kamu tak perlu mencemaskanku! Ayo kita masuk kelas!" kata Antonio dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya. Lalu, dengan santai ia segera masuk kelas.

Arthur memandang Antonio. Ia masih curiga.

'Aku curiga. Kenapa dia?' batin Arthur. 'Sudah jelas tadi dia berbohong padaku. Aku harus memastikan apa yang terjadi padanya.'

"Hei, Arthur! Sebentar lagi bel masuk, lho! Cepat masuk!" ajak Antonio pada Arthur.

"Iya, iya! Kok kamu yang ngatur-ngatur aku, sih? Kan aku ketua kelas!" kata Arthur sewot.

Antonio hanya tertawa.

TBC

Ket :

Oyasumi mo, aisuru. Gakkō de ashita o sanshō shite kudasai : Selamat malam juga, sayang. Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah. (hasil translate)

**Nah, AsaKiku sudah jadian, readers! Gimana? Puas? Maaf ya chapter kali ini sepertinya pendek. Maklum, rada bingung menentukan alur chapter 13 ini. =_= Mungkin para readers bingung kenapa Arthur manggil Kiku dengan sebutan love? Yah, karena di fic AsaKiku bahasa Inggris, Arthur pasti manggilnya love! :3 Maaf kalau ada yang salah di chapter kali ini! Untuk chapter selanjutnya, persaingan (mungkin) semakin panas. Jadi, tunggulah dengan sabar! *ditampar , aku minta review dong! Jadi, tolong klik tulisan review, ya! :D See you in next chapter! XD**


	14. Declaration of Love From Seychelles

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku, slight Ameripan, Prusspan, JPSey, PrusEsp**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 14**

**Balasan review (author males PM *plak) :**

**Sei Matthew : Wah, akhirnya review juga! XD Ganti penname? Bagus kok namanya. Apalagi, photo profilenya AsaKiku! Hahaha! Memang adegan AsaKikunya manis? Makasih! Iyaa. Antonio suka sama Gilbert.**

**Eka Kuchiki : Tentu saja Kiku nerima Arthur! Kan Kiku dari awal ketemu Arthur sudah suka. XD So sweet? Hehehe. Antonio suka asem? Iya. ^^ *ditabok Gilbert. Kufufu, lihat perkembangan selanjutnya nanti, ya!**

**Santa Clau : Wah, anon baru ya? Salam kenal, ya! Hah? Cinta segi tujuh puluh? Gak nyampe, kok. :3 Akhirnya Kiku sama Arthur jadian, ya! Rated-M? Tunggui n deh! Yang jelas sih ada. Bener! Author ultah tgl 21 November kemaren! Makasih atas ucapan selamat ultahnya, ya!**

**AyanoMamoru : Akhirnya jadian? Iya dong! Antonio tsundere? Masa? 0_0 Gak nyadar sih si Antonio tsundere. *plak. Keluarkan Matthew yang cemburu sama Alfred? Americest dong! Aku pikir-pikir dulu, ya. ^^**

**Tina Kirkland : Makasih atas pujiannya! Anon baru juga? Salam kenal! Betul! Kiku hanya pacar Arthur seorang! Cincang Seychelles? Nanti ficnya susah dilanjutin dong! XD**

**Oke, terima kasih buat reviewnya! Enjoy read this (gaje) chapter! ;D**

Arthur memandang Antonio. Ia masih curiga.

'Aku curiga. Kenapa dia?' batin Arthur. 'Sudah jelas tadi dia berbohong padaku. Aku harus memastikan apa yang terjadi padanya.'

"Hei, Arthur! Sebentar lagi bel masuk, lho! Cepat masuk!" ajak Antonio pada Arthur.

"Iya, iya! Kok kamu yang ngatur-ngatur aku, sih? Kan aku ketua kelas!" kata Arthur sewot.

Antonio hanya tertawa.

"Lagian, kamu udah jadian sama Kiku, kan? Selamat!" kata Antonio sambil nyengir.

Arthur kaget. Darimana Antonio tahu kalau dia dan Kiku sudah jadian?

"Kau! Darimana kamu..."

"Aku lihat kalian berdua di restoran. Kebetulan, itu adalah restoran milik keluargaku."

Arthur sweatdrop. Ia kembali mengingat restoran yang dia datangi bersama Kiku kemarin. Dekorasi restoran itu serba merah dan banyak hiasan tomat di dinding restoran itu.

"Pantas. Banyak sekali hiasan tomat di dinding restoran itu." kata Arthur. "Antonio, kamu jangan bilang siapa-siapa."

"? Kenapa?" tanya Antonio bingung.

"Bahaya kalau Alfred, Gilbert, dan Sey tahu. Lagian, aku tidak mau membuat masalah dengan mereka." jawab Arthur.

"Hmm..baiklah."

'Mudah sekali menyetujuinya.' batin Arthur.

"Kau sendiri, Antonio? Kenapa kamu tadi tidak bersemangat?"

DEG

Antonio merasa tegang.

"Terus, kamu juga memandang ke Gilbert terus. Apa kalian ada masalah?"

Antonio semakin terpojok gara-gara perkataan Arthur. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Apalagi, Arthur orangnya mudah curiga dan teliti.

"Sebenarnya aku..."

"Apa, Antonio? Kalau kau tidak menjawab, akan kubunuh kau." ancam Arthur.

"Jangan! Baik, akan kujawab! Aku suka Gilbert! Puas?" kata Antonio mengaku.

Arthur kaget. Antonio yang cinta mati sama tomat di kebunnya itu suka sama Gilbert yang mengakui kalau dirinya asem?

"Aku tidak salah dengar, Antonio? Kau..suka Gilbert?" tanya Arthur masih tak percaya.

Muka Antonio memerah seperti warna tomat kesukaannya. Ia menatap tajam pada Arthur.

"Memangnya kenapa, hah?" tanya Antonio kesal.

"Habis...kamu kan cinta mati sama tomat! Ternyata, bisa juga jatuh cinta sama manusia!" jawab Arthur dengan muka horror.

GUBRAK

Antonio sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Aku manusia, tau! Sudahlah! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa!" seru Antonio dengan muka memerah lalu dengan cepat meninggalkan Arthur.

Arthur hanya menghela nafas. Ia lalu menuju ke kelas. Dia tidak mau mendapat teguran dari guru pengajar.

Saat istirahat

"Kiku-san, ayo kita ke pusajera!" ajak Sey sambil memeluk erat lengan Kiku.

Tentu saja pemandang itu dilihat Arthur dengan tatapan cemburu. Kiku yang mengetahui hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf, Seychelles-san. Aku ada urusan klub dengan teman." tolak Kiku halus.

Seychelles kecewa. Ia meninggalkan Kiku dengan langkah lemas. Terpaksa ia makan di pujasera sendirian. Kiku lalu menarik tangan Arthur.

"Ki..Kiku?" kata Arthur kaget.

"Aku..ingin menghabiskan jam istirahat bersama Arthur-san di atas atap. Mm..boleh, kan?" kata Kiku dengan muka memerah.

Arthur blushing mendengar permintaan pacarnya yang manis itu.

"Tentu saja boleh, Kiku." kata Arthur.

Arthur dan Kiku saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Jangan sampai ketahuan Alfred, Gilbert, dan Sey, love. Bahaya nanti." bisik Arthur.

Kiku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia menggandeng erat tangan Arthur.

"Tentu saja, aisuru." bisik Kiku.

Maka mereka berdua segera ke atap sekolah. Ada seseorang yang melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kenapa dia mau dengannya?" kata orang itu geram.

"Kiku, kenapa kamu mau mengajakku ke atap?" tanya Arthur yang duduk di sebelah Kiku.

"Menurutku, disini tempatnya tenang, Arthur-san." jawab Kiku sambil menatap langit.

"Hm."

Kiku menatap Arthur.

"Apa Arthur-san tidak suka aku ajak kesini?" tanya Kiku.

"Eh, tidak! Aku senang sekali kamu mengajakku kesini!" jawab Arthur. "Apalagi, kau mengatakan ingin berduaan denganku."

Kiku menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Arthur. Arthur kaget.

"Kiku?"

"Aku senang Arthur-san menemaniku. Aku sangat sayang Arthur-san." kata Kiku sambil memejamkan matanya.

Muka Arthur memerah mendengar perkataan Kiku. Lalu, dielusnya rambut Kiku.

"Kiku, aku akan selalu menemanimu kapan pun. Selalu di sisimu." kata Arthur.

Kiku menatap Arthur sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kiku.

Arthur lalu mencium kening Kiku.

"Aku tidak bohong, Kiku. Ngapain aku berbohong padamu?" kata Arthur.

Lalu, Arthur mendorong Kiku ke pagar kawat. Kiku kaget. Arthur mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Kiku sambil tersenyum. Arthur menggengam kedua tangan Kiku dengan erat. Ia tak mau Kiku lepas darinya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat kedua mata coklat milik Kiku.

"Arthur-san.."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kiku.." kata Arthur.

Arthur mencium Kiku dengan lembut. Kiku yang awalnya kaget tak lama kemudian membalas ciuman Arthur. Arthur menjilat bibir bawah Kiku. Meminta izin untuk menjelajahi mulut Kiku. Kiku ragu. Arthur menghentikan ciumannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuka mulutmu, Kiku?" tanya Arthur kecewa. "Kau tidak sayang padaku?"

Kiku terdiam.

'Aku belum pernah berciuman lebih dalam lagi. Aku ragu. Tapi, hatiku ingin sekali melakukannya dengan Arthur-san.' batin Kiku.

"Kiku?"

Kiku tersenyum lembut pada Arthur. Menatap pacarnya dengan tatapan sayang.

"Tentu aku sayang dengan Arthur-san."

"Lalu, kau tidak mau kita berciuman lebih dalam lagi?" tanya Arthur.

Kiku menggeleng.

"Aku tentu saja mau, Arthur-san. Silahkan kamu lanjutkan." kata Kiku dengan muka blushing.

Arthur tersenyum. Ia memeluk pinggang dan mencium Kiku lagi. Kiku mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Arthur. Kali ini, Kiku langsung mempersilahkan lidah Arthur masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lidah Arthur dan lidah Kiku saling bertautan.

'Aku memang menginginkannya. Aku bohong jika aku jawab tidak.' batin Kiku.

Lidah Arthur dengan lincah menjelajahi semua yang ada di dalam mulut Kiku. Lidah Arthur satu persatu mengabsen gigi Kiku. Setelah puas, ia menjilat langit-langit mulut Kiku.

"Ah..Art..Arthur-san.." desah Kiku.

Arthur yang mendengar desahan Kiku semakin liar menjelajahi mulut Kiku. Kiku dan Arthur saling tak sengaja meneguk air liur entah miliknya sendiri atau milik sang kekasih.

"Mmhh..Arthur...san.." desah Kiku lagi.

Arthur terus mencium Kiku tanpa henti.

TENG TENG

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Arthur melepaskan ciumannya dengan Kiku. Muka mereka berdua memerah. Dengan lembut, Arthur mengelus pipi Kiku.

"Apa kau puas, love?" tanya Arthur sambil tersenyum.

"...Tentu saja aku puas, Arthur-san." jawab Kiku.

Arthur berdiri. Ia membantu Kiku untuk berdiri.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." ajak Arthur.

Kiku mengangguk.

Sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka segera kembali ke kelas.

Di kelas

Di depan pintu kelas, Arthur melepas gandengannya. Takut jika ada anak sekelas mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua. Kiku membuka pintu kelas.

"Kiku! Kamu darimana saja?" tanya Alfred sambil memeluk Kiku.

"Eh, kok kamu yang meluk sih? Aku yang meluk, tau!" kata Gilbert mendorong Alfred. Dengan cepat, ia memeluk Kiku.

"Sok asem!" ejek Alfred menarik baju Gilbert agar Gilbert melepas pelukannya.

"Sok hero!" ejek Gilbert balik sambil menjambak rambut Alfred.

Terjadilah pertengkaran mereka lagi. Seychelles mendekati Kiku.

"Kiku-san, urusannya sudah selesai?" tanya Sey.

"Sudah, Seychelles-san."

"Tapi, kenapa bareng si alis tebal ini masuknya?" tanya Sey curiga.

"Cuma kebetulan, maniak ikan tuna." jawab Arthur kesal.

Arthur dan Seychelles saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan death glare andalan masing-masing.

"Hei kalian! Kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing!" kata guru Matematika yang baru masuk dengan galak.

Dengan cepat, semua murid langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing. Seychelles menatap Kiku.

'Aku curiga Kiku-san selalu terlihat dengan si alis tebal. Apa mereka sudah jadian?' batin Sey. Sey lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak! Pokoknya, Kiku-san harus jadian denganku!'

"Ada apa, Seychelles? Kamu sakit?" tanya Liechtenstein yang duduk di sebelah Seychelles.

"Tidak." jawab Sey.

'Aku harus mengatakannya hari ini...' batin Sey semangat '45.

Pulang sekolah

"Kiku-san, ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." kata Sey pada Kiku yang sedang membereskan buku.

"? Katakan saja, Seychelles-san." kata Kiku.

Muka Seychelles memerah.

"Er...tidak bisa! Sekarang Kiku-san ikut aku ke taman belakang!" kata Sey lalu menarik Kiku keluar kelas.

"Hah?"

Seychelles cepat-cepat menyeret Kiku ke taman belakang sekolah. Arthur yang melihatnya curiga dan diam-diam mengikuti mereke berdua.

Taman belakang sekolah

"Jadi, hal penting apa yang ingin dibicarakan padaku, Seychelles-san?" tanya Kiku penasaran.

Seychelles menarik nafas panjang. Ia sekarang merasa gugup. Lalu, ia menatap muka Kiku dengan muka memerah.

"A..Aku suka Kiku-san. Kiku-san mau menjadi pacarku?" kata Sey.

Kiku terdiam mendengarnya. Seychelles menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat malu menatap Kiku didepannya. Arthur yang sembunyi di balik tembok kaget. Ia cemas.

'Sial! Si maniak ikan tuna itu ternyata 'nembak' Kiku!' batin Arthur panik. 'Apa jawabanmu, Kiku? Kumohon tolaklah dia!'

Arthur memandang Kiku dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas.

"Seychelles-san, aku..."

TBC

**Gajekah? Author bingung nentuin alur cerita chapter 14 ini. Jadi, ini buatnya yang langsung ada di dalam otak saja. -_- Maaf kalau adegan kissnya kurang hot XP *geplaked. Review please! ^^**


	15. Really Love You

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku, JPSey, FraSey**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 15**

**Balasan review :**

**RoyIshida : Sudah diPM.**

**Michiyo-sama : Akhirnya nongol juga! *plak. Namanya lucu, ya? ^^ Tenang. Di chapter ini ada FraSey! Tingkatin kissnya? Nanti coba lagi, deh! XD**

**Eka Kuchiki : Arthur nafsuan disini! :3 Sey kayak seme ya? 0_0 Antonio sebenarnya gak takut , sih. Cuma males berantem sama Arthur. Oyabun memang manis kalau blushing! *ikut tepar juga.**

**Sei Matthew : Bener kata Sei-san. Chapter 14 emang pendek. Bingung nentukan alur sih. Tapi, puaskan? *puppy eyes. Yang lihat AsaKiku di atap, jawabannya ada di chapter baru ini!**

**SugarSweetLove : Gak masalah, Sugar-chan. Iya! AsaKiku memang pasangan yang kawaii! XD Bel sekolahnya ganggu, ya? Bunuh aja yang bunyiin bel! :p Rate M nya di chapter 18, ya! :D Jadi, mohon sabar. Kalo gak ya nunggu Now We're Married yang bakal rilis bulan ini?**

**ViraYuuki males login : Oh, Vira-chan! Kenapa dirimu tak login? *plak. Beneran bakal ada rate M? Hohoho! Sama seperti Sugar-chan. Mohon tunggu dengan sabar di chapter 18! Kalau gak, tunggu Now We're Married mau? ^^**

"A..Aku suka Kiku-san. Kiku-san mau menjadi pacarku?" kata Sey.

Kiku terdiam mendengarnya. Seychelles menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat malu menatap Kiku didepannya. Arthur yang sembunyi di balik tembok kaget. Ia cemas.

'Sial! Si maniak ikan tuna itu ternyata 'nembak' Kiku!' batin Arthur panik. 'Apa jawabanmu, Kiku? Kumohon tolaklah dia!'

Arthur memandang Kiku dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas.

"Seychelles-san, aku..."

Arthur harap-harap cemas. Ia tak sabar menunggu jawaban pernyataan cinta Seychelles. Mukanya sangat panik.

"Maaf. Aku menyukai orang lain." kata Kiku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Seychelles menatap Kiku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia yang mengira bahwa Kiku pujaannya akan menerimanya ternyata menolaknya? Sedangkan raut muka Arthur berubah menjadi senang.

"A..Apa?" tanya Seychelles tak percaya.

'Yes! Akhirnya ditolak juga!' batin Arthur senang.

Kiku menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku, Seychelles-san. Aku menyukai orang lain."

Seychelles masih tidak terima. Ia menundukkan kepala. Menahan air mata yang akan segera keluar dari matanya yang berwarna coklat itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Arthur, kan?"

DEG

Kiku merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Kiku-san suka sama Arthur, kan? Aku menebak orang yang disukai Kiku-san itu Arthur karena Kiku-san selalu senang bersamanya! Bahkan, aku melihat kalian ke atap saat istirahat!" kata Seychelles geram.

Kiku tercengang mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari mulut Seychelles. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang?

"Aku.."

"Berarti benar kan Kiku-san menyukainya? Apa benar kalian pacaran, hah? Jawab aku, Kiku-san!"

GREP!

Tiba-tiba, Arthur muncul. Ia memeluk Kiku dengan sangat erat. Kiku dan Seychelles terkejut dengan tindakan Arthur yang spontan ini.

"A...Arthur-san?" kata Kiku kaget.

"Kau..alis tebal! Nguping, ya? Lancang sekali kau!" seru Seychelles.

"Oh, kau menyebutku lancang? Sepertinya kamu yang lancang merebut pacar orang!" kata Arthur dengan nada sinis.

"Hah? Jadi, apa benar kau dengan Kiku-san pacaran?" tanya Seychelles memastikan.

Arthur tertawa pelan. Membuat Kiku yang dipeluknya merinding. Ia merasa ketakutan mendengar tawa Arthur yang dinilainya menakutkan. Arthur memandang Kiku dan mengangkat dagunya.

"Perlu bukti, sepupuku?" tanya Arthur.

"Bukti?" tanya Kiku dan Seychelles berbarengan.

Arthur mendekatkan mukanya pada Kiku. Kiku yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Arthur langsung blushing. Seychelles yang juga tahu memasang muka kaget.

"Hei, jangan bilang kau mau..."

CUP

Terlambat, Seychelles! Arthur sudah mencium Kiku tepat di bibir cowok Jepang itu. Lidahnya menjilat bibir Kiku. Meminta izin untuk masuk. Tapi, Kiku tidak mau melakukannya karena mereka melakukannya tepat di depan Seychelles.

"Arthur-san, cukup." bisik Kiku pelan.

Arthur yang tahu kalau Kiku tidak mau melakukan ciuman lebih dalam tepat di depan Seychelles, mengigit kecil bibir bawah Kiku. Kiku merintih kesakitan refleks membuka mulutnya. Arthur tak menyiakan kesempatan emas itu dengan cepat langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kiku.

"A..Arthur..san..."

Arthur dengan liar terus menjelajahi mulut Kiku lebih dalam ini. Dia enggan memutus ciuman itu. Ia ingin memberi bukti jelas bahwa dia dan Kiku benar-benar pacaran. Seychelles melihat itu dengan muka merah melihat aksi Arthur memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulut orang yang disukainya itu. Menandakan bahwa ia sangat kesal. Ia tak dapat menahan tangis yang dari tadi terus ditahannya. Air mata jatuh dari mata coklatnya. Ia berbalik dan berlari.

"KALIAN BERDUA JAHAT!" teriak Seychelles keras sambil berlari entah kemana.

Seychelles berlari dengan kencang. Kiku melepas ciumannya dengan Arthur dan berusaha untuk mengejarnya.

"Seychelles-san!"

Dengan cepat, Arthur mencengkram erat tangan Kiku. Kiki merintih kesakitan karena cengkraman erat Arthur. Ditariknya Kiku lalu didorongnya ke tembok terdekat (?). Arthur meletakkan kedua tangannya di tembok. Menahan Kiku supaya tidak kabur.

"Aduh! Arthur-san, kau kena..."

Arthur memandang Kiku dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. Kiku ketakutan. Baru kali ini Arthur memandang dengan tatapan tajam menusuk seperti itu. Arthur berbisik di telinga Kiku. Muka Kiku memerah karena merasakan desahan Arthur di telinganya.

"Kumohon, kau disini denganku dulu." bisik Arthur pelan.

"Tapi, Seychelles-san..."

Arthur mencium Kiku lagi. Tapi, tidak seliar yang tadi. Kali ini Arthur mencium Kiku dengan lembut. Kiku yang sebenarnya senang membalas ciuman Arthur. Sambil menciumi Kiku, Arthur membuka kancing kemeja pacarnya itu. Arthur lalu turun menuju leher Kiku. Dijilatnya perlahan. Kiku panik. Ia susah menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Arthur-san...ah...hentikan.." kata Kiku.

Arthur masih terus menjilati leher Kiku. Ia peduli dengan permintaan Kiku barusan. Terakhir, Arthur mengigit kecil leher Kiku.

"Akh.." rintih Kiku kesakitan.

Saat Arthur ingin membuka kancing Kiku lagi, Kiku lalu menampar Arthur.

PLAK

Arthur meringis kesakitan. Ia memegang pipinya yang ditampar Kiku.

"Kiku, sakit!" eluh Arthur.

"Maaf, Arthur-san. Tapi, kumohon. Aku belum siap untuk melanjutkan yang lebih." kata Kiku.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin kau secepatnya menjadi milikku!"

"Arthur-san..."

"Kau tahu? Orang yang paling mencintaimu sampai menganggapmu kau adalah segala dunianya adalah aku, Kiku!" kata Arthur.

Kiku tercekat dengan kata-kata yang meluncur barusan dari mulut Arthur. Arthur yang sadar dengan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan mukanya memerah.

"Benarkah, Arthur-san?" tanya Kiku dengan muka sama merahnya dengan Arthur.

"A..e..itu. Ehem. Memang iya." kata Arthur pelan lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kiku.

"Dengarkan aku, Kiku. Aku cemburu kau dekat dengan orang lain. Memang banyak orang yang suka padamu. Tapi, ketahuilah. Diantara mereka, akulah yang sangat menyukaimu."

Arthur berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya. Ia malu kalau Kiku mengetahui ekspresinya sekarang.

'Akhirnya, aku mengatakannya juga.' batin Arthur lega.

Kiku mendorong pelan Arthur. Ia memegang kedua pipi Arthur. Ia tersenyum.

"Arthur-san, terima kasih." kata Kiku sambil tersenyum. "Aku merasa beruntung mempunyai kekasih seperti Arthur-san."

"Kiku..."

Arthur kaget ketika Kiku mencium singkat bibirnya.

"Kalau aku sudah..er..siap, aku akan bilang sama Arthur-san." kata Kiku malu-malu. "Aku ingin dimiliki Arthur-san. Bukan orang lain."

Arthur senang mendengarnya. Dielusnya pelan pipi Kiku.

"Baiklah. Bener, ya?" tanya Arthur jahil.

Kiku hanya mengangguk dengan muka memerah. Arthur tertawa melihatnya dan ia memeluk erat pinggang Kiku. Ia mencium Kiku lagi. Kiku tersenyum di tengah dirinya berciuman dengan Arthur. Dipeluknya leher Arthur. Ia ingin Arthur menciumnya lebih dalam lagi...

'Aku sayang padamu, Arthur-san.' batin Kiku.

Sementara itu di bangku taman

Seychelles sedang menangis di bangku taman sekolah. Ia merasa kesal dengan tindakan Arthur tadi. Namun, ia juga sedih karena ia ditolak oleh Kiku.

"Hiks.."

Dari kejauhan, ada seseorang yang melihat Seychelles menangis. Dengan cepat, ia mendekati Seychelles.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya orang itu lalu duduk di samping Seychelles.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau jangan ikut campur urusanku!" jawab Seychelles kesal.

Orang itu terdiam. Diangkatnya wajah gadis berambut hitam itu. Ia mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku celananya. Mengusap air mata Seychelles. Seychelles tercekat dengan tindakan orang ini.

"Perempuan cantik sepertimu tidak pantas menangis. Tersenyumlah. Kau sangat cantik jika kau tersenyum." kata orang itu sambil tersenyum.

Muka Seychelles memerah mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ada yang memujinya cantik.

"Benarkah?" tanya Seychelles.

Orang itu mengangguk.

"Tentu. Kau perempuan tercantik di Hetalia Gakuen ini."

PESH

Muka Seychelles tambah memerah. Entah kenapa, ia merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Rasa kesalnya terhadap Arthur dan Kiku menghilang. Digantikan dengan rasa senang?

"Nah, jangan menangis lagi, ya."

Seychelles tersenyum.

"Ya. Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu teman sekelasku, kan? Siapa, ya?" tanya Seychelles.

Orang itu langsung punduk di pojokkan.

"Jahatnya. Aku dilupakan!" kata orang itu dengan nada sedih.

Seychelles panik.

"Ma..maaf! Aku memang kurang hafal nama seluruh teman sekelasku." kata Seychelles dengan nada menyesal.

"Hm..maklumlah. Namaku Francis. Francis Bonnefoy." kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Francis, orang paling mesum di Hetalia Gakuen. *dilempar gelas.

Seychelles tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Francis, ya.." gumamnya.

Dan di hari ini, Seychelles menemukan cinta barunya.

TBC

**Akhirnya selesai juga! Huf. Baru kali ini nulis chapter RTO yang sepertinya paling panjang. Apakah para readers puas dengan AsaKiku di chapter kali ini? Oh, untuk chapter depan (chapter 16), Arthur dan Kiku dkk naik kelas 2 SMA. Tapi, Arthur dan Kiku beda kelas. *dikeroyok. Janji deh adegan AsaKikunya ditambah! XD Soal hiatus, lebih jelasnya aku PM readers RTO. Maaf, nanti updatenya lama. Soalnya gak hanya UAS, tapi aku juga uji tes mutu sekolah RSBI (dan author gaje ini memang masuk kelas RSBI. Oh, kejamnya! *dideathglare guru sekolah). Doain ya semoga dapat nilai yang memuaskan! *dilempar tomat. Buat yang ujian, selamat berjuang juga! Sekian dam tolong klik tulisan review this chapter di bawah ini! X3**


	16. Hong and Iceland

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T+**

**Pair : AsaKiku, HKIce**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya, Kiku punya Arthur dan sebaliknya (niru Hiba-san di fandom KHR XD)**

**Warning : OOC (parah banget di chapter ini), BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 16**

**Balasan review (author males PM *plak) :**

**Eka Kuchiki : Francis memang cocok sama Sey! Kiku memang belum siap lho. Lemon? Ada kok. Chapter 18 rencananya. Makasih sudah muji chapter 15 is nice chapter! XD**

**Mochiyo-sama : Yey! Francis memang pahlawan untuk Sey! Slight rated Mnya mantep, non? Makasih! X3 Aku aja hampir kehilangan darah nulisnya! Ratednya naik di chapter 18.**

**Asia RyuuBirthday Males log in : Hah? Masa aku gak adil? Jahat, ah! XD Adegan lemonnya di chapter 18. Sabar, okay? Chapter ini kayaknya sedikit rated M?**

**Santa Clau : Makasih sudah dukung aku buat ujian –gaje- itu! Iya juga. Kenapa juga harus tes? *dideathglare guru + ortu.**

**Tamtamtami : Yup. Mereka beda kelas. AsaKiku juga ditambah soalnya Arthur sama Kiku –ehem- saling kangen-kangenan. Makasih buat dukungannya! X3**

**Yoshikuni Kazuko : Halo juga! Salam kenal, Yoshikuni-san. Selamat datang di fandom APH! Bahkan sampai membaca ficku yang gaje ini! *nangis terharu. PruSpa? Ada kok! XD Tapi nanti...*dirajam.**

**Sei Matthew : Sei-san! Mau lebih hot? Nanti dong. Hohoho. *dilempar sepatu. Kangen sama Alfred dan Gilbert? Gilbertnya keluar di chapter ini (Cuma dikit). Alfred Cuma kesebut namanya. *plak. Sabar ya. Balasan PM kemarin : Iya! Aku juga nonton Tetsukazu No Sekai! Sampe nangis, lho. Makasih sudah dukung ficnya yang nanti dipublish!**

**Chapter 16**

Sekarang, Arthur dan Kiku sudah naik ke kelas 2 SMA. Sayangnya, mereka berdua tidak sekelas lagi. Arthur sekelas dengan Gilbert di kelas 2-5. Sedangkan Kiku sekelas dengan Alfred dan Seychelles di kelas 2-6. Membuat Arthur tersiksa karena tidak bisa melihat wajah manis Kiku terus-menerus seperti saat kelas 1-4 dulu. Apalagi, Kiku sekelas dengan Alfred yang masih suka sama Kiku. Bagaimana dengan Seychelles? Dia sudah pacaran dengan Francis selama 3 bulan. Sejak kejadian di chapter 15 lalu, Seychelles merelakan Kiku dengan Arthur. Dia meminta maaf pada mereka berdua. Dia merasa egois memaksa Kiku menjadi pacarnya. Tentu saja Arthur dan Kiku memaafkannya asal dengan satu syarat. Jangan bocorkan hubungan mereka di sekolah. Nah, mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Arthur dan Kiku yang sedang duduk berdua di taman belakang sekolah.

'Manisnya.' batin Arthur memandang Kiku yang sedang serius membaca buku.

'Pingin nyium deh.' batin Arthur sambil menopang dagu. Tersenyum mesum! *dijejelin scone.

"Eh, Kiku coba kamu lihat ke atas deh. Ada yang menarik!" kata Arthur.

"?"

Kiku memandang ke atas. Mukanya terlihat bingung.

"Arthur-san, tidak ada yang menarik di atas?" tanya Kiku bingung.

Tiba-tiba, Kiku yang masih memandang ke atas mendapat ciuman dari Arthur. Belum Arthur menjelajahi mulut Kiku...

PLAK

Arthur dapat tamparan mematikan dari Kiku. Arthur meringis kesakitan. Habis, tamparannya kalin ini keras sekali.

"Aduh...Kiku-chan jahat! Masa aku ditampar?" kata Arthur dengan nada manja.

Kiku membaca bukunya lagi. Mukanya memerah.

"Tapi nanti bisa dilihat orang, Arthur-san! Satu lagi, jangan panggil aku Kiku-chan!"

Arthur yang masih memegangi pipinya yang ditampar Kiku tertawa. Lalu, ia mengangkat dagu Kiku.

"Tapi, kamu senangkan kupanggil Kiku-chan?" goda Arthur.

Kiku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mukanya sekarang tambah memerah. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Orang itu bersembunyi di balik awan. Eh, di balik semak-semak.

"Mereka...pacaran?" gumam orang itu kaget.

Besoknya saat istirahat

"Kiku-chan! Aku kangen deh sama kamu! Aku tersiksa di kelas aneh bin gaje itu!" kata Arthur sambil meluk Kiku yang baru keluar dari kelas.

"Arthur-san, kenapa tersiksa? Bukannya senang dapat teman baru?"

"Habisnya, di kelasku sekarang tidak ada kamu yang selalu menemaniku." goda Arthur gombal banget.

Mau tak mau, muka Kiku memerah mendengarnya. Lalu, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak mereka berdua.

"Iceland-san? Ada apa?" tanya Kiku kaget.

Arthur reflesks melepas pelukannya. Ia takut kalau Iceland mengetahui dirinya pacaran dengan Kiku.

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan pada kalian. Ikut aku." kata Iceland.

"?"

Arthur dan Kiku bingung. Iceland yang selalu cuek sama mereka tiba-tiba ingin mengatakan hal sesuatu pada mereka? Kesamber petir kali? Abaikan. Mereka berdua mengikuti Iceland. Ternyata, Iceland membawa mereka ke taman belakang sekolah.

"So, hal apa yang ingin kamu katakan, Iceland?" tanya Arthur.

"Aku melihat kalian berdua kemarin berciuman. Apa kalian pacaran?"

DEG

Arthur dan Kiku kaget. Iceland melihat mereka berdua kemarin berciuman? Gawat. Mereka harus bilang apa ke Iceland?

"Sudah, katakan saja." kata Iceland.

'Mampus. Aku harus bilang apa nih?' batin Arthur panik.

'Kalau berbohong, mustahil.' batin Kiku yang juga panik.

"Iya. Memang kita berdua pacaran." kata Arthur lalu menggenggam tangan Kiku.

"Arthur-san!"

"Lalu, memang kenapa? Kau mau pacaran sama Kiku? Over my dead body!" kata Arthur dengan deathglare andalan.

Iceland sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Arthur, Kiku bingung. Dia membalikkan badannya.

'Over my dead body? Apaan ya?' batin Kiku bingung.

"Aku tidak mengincar Kiku. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja." kata Iceland.

Kiku menatap Iceland dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kumohon sembunyikan hal ini dari yang lain." kata Kiku.

"Bagaimana, ya? Tapi, ada satu syarat." kata Iceland tersenyum penuh arti.

Arthur hanya mendengus kesal. Ia menahan amarahnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Arthur.

"Bantu aku..."

Iceland tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Mukanya memerah.

"Bantu apa, Iceland-san?"

Iceland memejamkan matanya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Bantu aku...mendapatkan hati Hong."

Suasana menjadi hening. Krik krik krik krik. Adanya Cuma suara jangkrik.

"WHAT THE HELL? KAMU SUKA HONG?" seru Arthur kaget.

Mata Kiku melebar mendengarnya. Iceland cepat-cepat menutup mulut Arthur.

"Bodoh! Jangan keras-keras!" kata Iceland.

"Jadi, Iceland-san menyukai Hong?" tanya Kiku tersenyum penuh arti.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku bisa membantumu. Karena Hong sepupuku."

Arthur dan Iceland kaget. Hong sepupunya Kiku?

"Kamu sepupuan sama dia? Kamu punya berapa sepupu sih?" tanya Arthur.

"Mei Mei, Hong, Yong Soo, dan Yao."

Arthur bengong mendengarnya. Banyak amat sih?

"Terima kasih Kiku!" kata Iceland riang.

Kiku mengangguk.

"Woi, aku juga akan ikut bantu kok!" kata Arthur kesal.

"Huh! Gak ada untungnya bilang terima kasih ke kamu, alis tebal." kata Iceland.

Arthur ingin memukul Iceland. Tapi, ditahan sama Kiku.

"Sudahlah, Arthur-san! Sekarang, kita harus memikirkan rencana." kata Kiku.

Rencana 1

"Selamat pagi, Hong." sapa Kiku di kelas.

"Um."

Hong menutup buku yang dibacanya. Entah itu buku apa. Kiku menjalankan rencananya. Sedangkan Arthur dan Iceland mengawasi di balik pintu kelas Kiku.

"Hong suka orang yang tipenya seperti apa?" tanya Kiku to the point banget.

"Emang apa urusanmu?" tanya Hong judes.

Arthur mau menghajar Hong karena tidak terima kejudesan Hong. Apalagi, ngomongnya ke ukenya itu. Iceland menahannya.

"Sabar." kata Iceland sweatdrop.

"Aku ingin tahu saja." kata Kiku.

Hong menghela nafas.

"Aku suka tipenya yang manis, polos, dan baik seperti..."

DEG

Jantung Iceland berdebar. Dia penasaran dengan kelanjutan kata-kata Hong. Sementara, Arthur juga penasaran.

'Seperti siapa, ya?' batin Iceland.

'Awas saja kalau Kiku! Kubacok dia!' batin Arthur cemburu (Dasar cemburuan).

"Seperti Mei Mei."

Hong membaca buku misteriusnya lagi. Arthur dan Kiku sweatdrop. Iceland hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Dia merasa, di telingannya terdengar lagu seorang presenter musik sekaligus pelawak di Indonesia berjudul Hancur Hatiku.

Rencana 2

"Hiks.."

Iceland sedang menangis sambil pundung di pojokkan. Ternyata Hong itu sukanya sama Mei Mei, sepupunya sendiri?

"Sudahlah. Kita masih ada rencana kedua. Iyakan, Arthur-san?"

Arthur mengangguk.

"Betul kata Kiku. Kiku memang pintar, ya." Kata Arthur lalu memeluk Kiku dari belakang.

Muka Kiku memerah. Arthur lalu menggigit telinga kiri Kiku. Kiku kaget. Dengan perlahan, Arthur menjilat telinga cowok berambut hitam itu. Muka Kiku semakin memerah.

"Ah..Ar..Arthur-san..henti..kan..ah..." desah Kiku.

"Gak mau."

Arthur masih terus menjilati telinganya.

"Hei, kalian berdua jangan bikin author ubah ratednya sekarang. Apalagi, ada aku nih." kata Iceland sewot.

Kiku refles mendorong Arthur dengan keras.

"Kita harus jalankan rencana kedua! Arthur-san..."

Kiku menoleh ke belakang. Bingung. Kenapa Arthur tidak ada? Kan tadi ada?

"Iceland-san, Arthur-san mana?" tanya Kiku.

"Barusan kamu dorong . Tuh, nabrak tong sampah." jawab Iceland sweatdrop.

"Hei Hong!" sapa Arthur gak niat.

Hong sedang serius membaca buku misterius tadi.

"Alis tebal, ada apa?" tanya Hong masih membaca buku.

Arthur menahan amarahnya. Dia tidak mau rencana ukenya gagal.

'Itu buku yang dicurigai Kiku? Kutanya deh.'

"Hong, itu buku apa?"

Hong menutup bukunya. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Buku porno, ya?"

Hong mendengus kesal. Ia lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Dasar mesum. Kamu jangan-jangan suka baca, ya?"

Arthur lalu memaki Hong dengan amarahnya yang ditahannya dari tadi. Membuat Kiku dan Iceland yang mengawasi menepuk kening. Rencana kedua gagal.

Rencana 3

"Kirim surat?" tanya Iceland bingung.

"Biar aku yang menaruhnya di loker." kata Arthur.

"Nanti gagal."

"Gak deh!"

Iceland lalu menulis surat dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak usah menulis namamu. Supaya menjadi kejutan." kata Kiku.

Iceland mengangguk. Ia masih menulis. Tak lama, ia memasukkannya ke dalam amplop.

"Baiklah. Aku ke lokernya dulu!" kata Arthur.

Kiku dan Iceland mengangguk.

Arthur sekarang di depan loker. Dengan kunci cadangan (karena Arthur lagi-lagi terpilih menjadi Ketua OSIS) ia membuka loker di depannya. Setelah beres, cepat-cepat ia sembunyi karena ada seseorang yang datang.

"Wah, ada surat cinta untukku!" kata seseorang.

Arthur bingung.

'Kok bukan suara Hong? Suara ini..jangan-jangan..ah! Aku salah loker! Itu lokernya..'

Arthur menoleh pada orang itu. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah..

"AKU YANG AWESOME INI DAPAT SURAT CINTA!" teriak orang itu yang ternyata Gilbert.

Arthur menepuk keningnya.

'Failed again...' batinnya pasrah.

"Gagal?" tanya Kiku kaget.

"Maaf. Aku yang terburu-buru." kata Arthur dengan nada menyesal.

Iceland pundung di pojokkan.

"Akan kusebarin rahasia kalian." Katanya.

"Jangan!" kata AsaKiku berbarengan.

"Tapi, gagal gini? Hua!" kata Iceland lalu berlari dengan berlinang air mata seperti sinetron.

"Iceland-san!"

Kiku mengejarnya. Arthur yang ingin mengejar juga ditahan seseorang. Orang itu adalah Hong.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Hong.

"Sedang stress aja." jawab Arthur jahat banget.

Hong memasang wajah cemas Arthur bingung.

"Kenapa, Hong? Kok cemas?"

Hong lalu memberikan buku misterius yang dipegangnya kepada Arthur.

"Coba kau baca, alis tebal."

Arthur menghitaukan ejekan Hong. Dengan cepat dibukanya buku itu. Saat membacanya, Arthur kaget.

"Ini..kumpulan puisi cinta untuk Iceland?"

"Kita coba rencana lain." kata Kiku halus sambil mengelus punggung Iceland.

Sekarang, Kiku dan Iceland sedang di taman belakang sekolah.

"Padahal, aku suka dia dari dulu! Dari pertama kali ketemu malah! Aku ingin mengajaknya ngobrol tapi tidak bisa karena susahnya minta ampun!"

Arthur dan Hong sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Kiku mengisyaratkan mereka berdua untuk diam.

"Aku sangat menyukai Hong!" kata Iceland.

"Aku juga suka sama kamu." kata Hong.

"Segitu sukanya, aku bisa mendengar suara khayalannya!" kata Iceland yang tidak tahu bahwa Hong sudah di belakangnya.

GREP

Hong memeluk Iceland dari belakang. Membuat yang dipeluk kaget.

"Hong? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Iceland kaget.

"Barusan."

Arthur yang mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang menggandeng tangan Kiku.

"Kiku-chan, ayo kita pergi. Biarkan mereka berdua." kata Arthur tersenyum dengan nada manis.

Kiku mengangguk.

"Baik, Arthur-san. Tapi, jangan panggil aku Kiku-chan. Aku laki-laki." kata Kiku.

Arthur tertawa dan menarik Kiku pergi entah kemana. Sekarang, tinggal Hong dan Iceland berdua. Hong masih memeluk Iceland.

"Aku menyukai Iceland dari pertama kali bertemu." kata Hong.

Iceland melepas pelukan Hong. Ditatapnya Hong dalam-dalam.

"Bohong! Bukannya kamu suka sama Mei Mei?"

Hong menggeleng.

"Aku suka sifatnya yang bisa dibilang mirip denganmu." kata Hong membelai pipi Iceland.

"?"

"Manis, polos, dan baik. Aku suka itu." kata Hong tersenyum.

Hong mencium singkat bibir Iceland. Membuat muka Iceland memerah. Iceland memeluk Hong erat.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hong." kata Iceland malu-malu menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukannya.

Hong tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan Iceland dan dielusnya belakang kepala Iceland.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Iceland. Sangat."

TBC

**Maaf ya yang gak suka HKIce. Apalagi, di chapter ini AsaKikunya dikit banget! Janji kok di chapter 17 AsaKiku lebih banyak. Aku update kilat karena lagi ngerjakan tugas sekaligus sekalian update. :D Senengkan para readers aku updatenya kilat? Yang nunggu rated M, sabar lagi ya. Kan tinggal dikit lagi! XD Please banget klik tulisan review this chapter! ;) Sayonara bye bye in next chapter! *kabur. **


	17. Happy Birthday, Broken Heart, New Love?

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku, Ameripan, Pruspan, PruEsp**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya, Kiku punya Arthur dan sebaliknya (niru Hiba-san di fandom KHR XD)**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 17**

**Balasan review (author males PM *plak) :**

**Tamtamtami : HKIce lucu, ya. ^^ PruEsp? Di chapter ini ada! Hohoho.**

**Nameless : Makasih atas pujiannya! Denmark x Norway? Dipertimbangkan dulu, ya!**

**Eka Kuchiki : Crack pair terutama HKIce! XD Makasih sudah meneliti chpater 16! Untuk lemonnya..lihat aja nanti, ya? *plak. Pergantian alur? Akan diusahakan!**

**Misya Evangeline : Hahaha! Arthur aku gambarkan sebagai cowok pintar tapi dalam bertindak bodoh. *dijejelin scone. Untuk chapter ini ada kok pergantian alur yang jelas.**

**Sei Matthew : Sama dengan Misya-san. Arthur cowok pintar tapi bertindak bodoh. Pertahankan humor? Semoga bisa! XD**

**Yoshikuni Kazuko : WTH? Kurang? Gomen! T_T Aku emang fokuskan ke HKIce sih. Arthur emang nafsuan sama Kiku *angguk-angguk. Alfred? Muncul kok disini!**

**RoyIshida : Nongol juga kau, Roy-san! *dilempar batu bata. Roy-san gak suka HKIce? Maaf, ya. Update ficnya dong!**

**AyanoMamoru : Hah! Udah Roy-san, sekarang Ayano-san nongol! *dilempar sepatu. Kocak? Makasih! X3 Idenya spontan, lho. FrSey bagus, ya? Hampir rated M? Betul! XD**

**Yang mendesak author memunculkan PrusEsp, silahkan berbahagia! ^^**

Hari yang cerah untuk jiwa yang sepi. Ralat. Hari yang cerah di Hetalia Gakuen. Terlihat cowok berambut hitam bertampang uke dengan raut muka suntuk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiku? Mukanya terlihat kecapekan karena kurang tidur. Akibat ia mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang numpuk seperti gunung.

'Aku capek..' batinnya.

Kiku masuk ke dalam sekolah. Pertama, yang dia lihat adalah Alfred dan Gilbert yang entah kenapa tumben AKRAB dan paling ajaibnya TIDAK BERANTEM seperti chapter-chapter yang lalu, saudara-saudara!

"Pagi, Alfred-san, Gilbert-san." sapa Kiku pada duo kacamata itu (Gilbert pakai kacamata. Baca chapter 3).

Alfred dan Gilbert kaget. Muka mereka terlihat panik.

"Pagi, Kiku!" kata mereka gelagapan.

Kiku memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya Kiku bingung.

"Gak ada apa-apa!" kata Gilbert.

"Eh? Bukannya kita bicara.."

Belum selesai Alfred ngomong, kakinya sudah diinjek Gilbert dengan keras.

"Aduh! Woi, asem! Sakit!" eluh Alfred.

"Awesome bukan asem! Sudah dulu, Kiku! Aku ada urusan sama si sombong ini!" kata Gilbert sambil nyeret Alfred.

"Ya. Sampai nanti." kata Kiku.

Alfred dan Gilbert hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum gak jelas. Dari jauh, rasa penasaran Kiku bertambah melihat mereka berdua bisik-bisik.

"Kamu ini hampir bocorin rencana!" bisik Gilbert.

"Sorry! Aku gak nyadar sih!" bisik Alfred.

Kiku heran. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka? Biasanya, mereka akan bertengkar. Hari ini tidak?

"Lebih baik aku ke kelas." kata Kiku lalu menuju kelasnya, kelas 2-6.

xxx

Kelas 2-6

"Pagi semua." sapa Kiku sambil menggeser pintu kelas.

Sekelas kaget melihat Kiku datang. Apalagi, Seychelles dengan teman-temannya. Mereka panik melihat Kiku. Seperti lihat hantu pakai make-up tebal.

"Pagi, Kiku-san!" sapa mereka gelagapan.

Kiku bingung. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi sapaan teman-temannya. Lalu, Kiku melihat ke arah Antonio yang duduk disampingnya.

"Antonio-san, hari ini ada yang aneh dengan tingkah teman-teman." kata Kiku.

Antonio berusaha bersikap biasa. Ia tidak mau 'rencana besar' teman-temannya terbongkar. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Masa sih? Hahaha! Gak kok." kata Antonio bohong banget.

Kiku menatap Antonio dengan tatapan curiga.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' batinnya.

Entah kenapa, Kiku merasa di telinganya terdengar lagu yang dinyanyikan band ternama di Indonesia sekaligus favorit author yang judulnya Apa yang Terjadi.

xxx

Istirahat

Kiku habis keluar dari kamar mandi. Di tengah jalan, ia melihat pacarnya, Arthur. Sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya serius dengan teman-teman mantan kelas 1-4.

"Hai semua." sapa Kiku sambil tersenyum.

"Wua!" kata mereka kaget.

"Kiku, kalau mau muncul bilang-bilang dong!" kata Arthur agak panik.

"Kamu pintar apa bodoh, sih? Mana ada orang mau muncul bilang-bilang!" kata Alfred yang tumben masuk akal! *disumpel burger.

Kiku sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Tumben mantan kelas 1-4 kumpul. Memang ada apa, ya?" tanya Kiku.

Semua tampak bingung menjawab pertanyaan Kiku. Alfred nyikut Gilbert, Gilbert nyikut Roderich, Roderich nyikut Toris, Toris nyikut Elizaveta, Elizaveta nyikut Liechtenstein, Liechtenstein nyikut Seychelles, Seychelles nyikut Francis, dan lain-lain. Terjadilah siku-menyikut yang dilakukan secara bergiliran. Dan terakhirnya si Antonio nyikut Arthur. Karena di sebelah Arthur itu angin, jadinya dia yang kena deh. Arthur memandang teman-temannya dengan deathglare andalan. Sayang, semua udah pada kabur!

"Arthur-san, ada apa dengan yang lain?" tanya Kiku bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Tadi cuman main-main aja." jawab Arthur bohong banget.

Arthur berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya. Kiku yang melihat waja Arthur meletakkan tangannya di kening Arthur. Arthur kaget.

"Arthur-san sakit?" tanyanya dengan muka kebingungan.

Arthur hanya bengong menatap wajah Kiku yang jaraknya beda beberapa senti.

'Manisnya!' batinnya.

Arthur cepat-cepat melepaskan tangan Kiku yang memegang keningnya. Membuat Kiku kaget dengan perlakuan Arthur barusan.

"Arthur-san?"

"Maaf, Kiku! Aku buru-buru. Ada rapat OSIS setelah ini."

Arthur mencium pipi Kiku saat itu sedang sepi. Jadinya, tidak ada yang melihat.

"Sampai nanti!" kata Arthur meninggalkan Kiku. Ia melambaikan tangannya.

Kiku membalas lambaian Arthur dengan tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati, ia merasa sedih juga.

'Gak biasanya Arthur-san ngobrol denganku sesingkat ini. Teman-teman juga bersikap aneh. Apa ada yang disembunyikan dariku?' batin Kiku sedih.

xxx

(time skip)

Sekitar seminggu Arthur dan mantan-mantan murid kelas 1-4 agak menjauhi Kiku. Mereka suka panik dan kaget jika melihat Kiku tiba-tiba muncul dan menyapa. Kiku berusaha mencari tahu (bukan makanan). Hasilnya nihil. Arthur yang suka mengajaknya pulang bareng jarang mengajaknya lagi. Alasannya sama. Ada rapat OSIS. Kiku pernah bertanya ke salah satu angggota OSIS. Ada masalah sehingga melaksanakan rapat OSIS selama 7 hari berturut-turut?

"Gak tuh, Honda. Rapat terakhir aja sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ngapain aku bohong?"

Kiku merasa sangat bingung sekarang. Jadi selama ini Arthur bohong padanya? Kiku benar-benar marah sekaligus sedih pada Arthur sekarang.

"Memangnya kenapa, Honda?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Terima kasih, ya." kata Kiku.

Kiku pun pergi dengan langkah ngesot. Salah. Langkah gontai. Ia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Arthur besok. Karena jika sekarang pasti Arthur sudah pulang ke rumah.

xxx

Pulang sekolah

'Besok aku harus tanya pada Arthur-san. Kenapa dia membohongiku?' batin Kiku.

Kiku mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah. Karena hari ini dia pulang agak malam karena ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler kendo dan dia menjadi ketuanya. Ditambah, orang tuanya belum pulang sehingga Sakura sendirian di rumah. Tak lama, Kiku sampai di depan rumah. Kiku bingung kenapa semua lampu di rumahnya gelap. Lalu, ia buka pintu rumah.

"Aku pu..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIKU!"

Kiku kaget melihat semua teman-temannya yang mantan murid kelas 1-4 di rumahnya sekarang. Kiku tambah kaget melihat tulisan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang ada di spanduk besar. Makanan dan minuman tersedia di atas meja. Sakura tersenyum pada kakak kembarnya dan memeluknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kiku-nii!" kata Sakura riang.

Kiku mengingat-ingat tanggal hari ini. Diliriknya kalender. Tanggal 11 bulan Februari.

"Aku lupa sama ulang tahun kita berdua, Sakura! Selamat ulang tahun juga, Sakura." kata Kiku.

"Hehehe."

Lalu, yang lain mendekati Kiku. Mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Lagi, Alfred dan Gilbertb bertengkar memperebutkan Kiku. Elizaveta mendekati Kiku. Ia membawa kue tart dengan lilin angka 17 diatasnya.

"Kalian berdua tiup lilinnya." kata Elizaveta sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa ucapkan permohonan, ya." kata Belgium.

Kiku dan Sakura mengangguk. Mereka lalu meniup lilin itu secara bersamaan. Tak lupa sebelumnya mereka mengucapkan permohonan. Semua tepuk tangan seperti anak TK setelah Kiku dan Sakuar meniup lilinnya.

"Jadi, kalian menjauhiku selama seminggu ini untuk mempersiapkan ini?" tanya Kiku.

Semua hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

"Maaf. Kan kita gak mau rencana kita kebongkar." kata Arthur.

"Kita pakai uang kita sendiri, lho. Setelah itu kita urunan deh nyiapin ini semua." kata Antonio.

Kiku terharu mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba, ia meneteskan air mata. Membuat semua panik karena Kiku menangis.

"Kiku-nii kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh, Kiku-san kok nangis!" seru Seychelles.

"Apa kita punya salah?" tanya Arthur panik.

Kiku menggeleng.

"Aku senang kalian perhatian padaku. Terima kasih banyak." kata Kiku sambil mengusap air matanya.

Semua tersenyum.

"Sama-sama! Nah, ayo kita makan-makan!" teriak Alfred.

"YA!"

Semua langsung menyerbu makanan yang tersedia di atas meja layaknya gak pernah makan selama beberapa hari. Suasananya ramai dan senang. Bahkan, ada yang rebutan makanan. Canda dan tawa tak lepas dari meriahnya pesta itu. Kiku merasakan hpnya yang ada di sakunya bergetar.

From : Arthur

11/02/20xx 16.30

_Kiku-chan, setelah makan temui aku di halaman belakang. Jangan sampai ketahuan teman-teman._

Kiku tersenyum melihat isi sms dari Arthur. Meski agak kesal masih dipanggil Kiku-chan. Kiku menghabiskan makanannya lalu menuju halaman belakang. Tanpa sadar, ada seseorang melihatnya dan mengikutinya perlahan.

xxx

"Arthur-san?"

Arthur yang dipanggil Kiku menoleh. Arthur tersenyum pada Kiku.

"Hai. Bingung kenapa aku panggil kesini?"

Kiku mengangguk. Dari belakang, Arthur mengeluarkan sebuket mawar merah dan sebuah kotak. Kiku kaget melihatnya.

"Happy birthday, Kiku. Semoga panjang umur dan bahagia selalu."

Kiku tersenyum menerima hadiah dari Arthur.

"Terima kasih, Arthr-san." kata Kiku.

"Sekarang,coba kau buka kotak itu."

Kiku membuka kota yang dipegangnya itu. Ternyata, kotak itu adalah kotak musik. Terdengar musiknya yang lembut dan indah.

"Aku senang menerimanya, Arthur-san."

"Syuyurlah kalau kau senang." kata Arthur.

Arthur mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Kiku. Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Balasan?" goda Arthur.

Kiku yang mengerti dengan balasan mukanya bersemu merah. Ia tertawa kecil. Kiku lalu mencium Arthur. Arthur tersenyum diantara ciumannya. Ia memperdalam ciumannya. Kiku menerima dengan sungguh-sungguh. Lidah mereka terus menari. Seseorang yang melihat itu tercengang dan pergi ke dapur.

'Mereka jadian!' batinnya kesal.

Arthur menjelajahi mulut Kiku terus-menerus. Arthur terus memainkan lidah Kiku tanpa habisnya. Kiku menerima dengan pasrah. Karena ia memang menyukainya dan senang menerimanya. Apalagi author sama para readers. Ciuman panas itu selesai ketika paru-paru mereka menjerit membutuhkan oksigen. Segaris saliva masih menghubungkan bibir mereka berdua.

"Baru kali ini aku menciummu sampai separah ini." kata Arthur. "Maaf."

Kiku memandang Arthur. Kiku mendekati Arthur dan tersenyum pada cowok berambut pirang itu.

"Tak apa-apa, Arthur-san. Jujur..aku suka." kata Kiku malu-malu.

Arthur terkejut mendengarnya. Kiku berbisik di telinga Arthur.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, Arthur-san." bisiknya.

Arthur tersenyum mendengarnya.

xxx

Orang itu mengepalkan tangannya. Kecewa, kesal, dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu dalam hatinya. Lalu, Antonio yang ingin cuci piring kaget melihatnya sedang duduk di lantai.

"Gilbert?"

Ya, orang itu adalah Gilbert. Astaga. Author kejam melupakannya.

"Antonio..."

Antonio menaruh piring di atas meja dan duduk disebelahnya. Ia heran melihat waja sahabatnya sedih.

"Kau kenapa, Gil?"

Gilbert terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepala.

"Aku kesal. Ternyata si alis tebal itu sama Kiku sudah jadian."

Antonio kaget. Darimana dia tahu? Bukannya Antonio tak membocorkan rahasia itu pada Gilbert?

"Masa mereka jadian?" tanya Antonio pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Mereka berciuman di halaman belakang." jawab Gilbert dengan nada sedih.

Antonio merasa kasihan melihat orang yang disukainya itu sedih. Dia juga ikut sedih. Tiba-tiba, Antonio memeluk Gilbert. Gilbert tercengang.

"Antonio?"

"Kau jangan mudah putus asa, Gil. Kalau kamu sedih, aku juga ikut sedih." kata Antonio.

Gilbert terdiam. Ia sadar bahwa Antonio sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. Diingatnya kebaikan Antonio selama ini. Gilbert membalas pelukan Antonio. Dia tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau sangat baik padaku?" tanya Gilbert.

"Karena aku...menyukai dirimu, Gil." jawab Antonio gak sadar.

Mata Gilbert terbelalak mendengar jawaban Antonio. Antonio yang sadar dengan ucapannya barusan melepas pelukan dan menutup mulutnya.

"Hahaha! Gil, lupakan yang tadi ya!" kata Antonio agak panik dengan muka blushing.

"Antonio.."

"Eh?"

Gilbert mendekati Antonio. Diangkat dagu cowok bermata hijau itu. Gilbert mencium bibir Antonio. Antonio kaget. Karena kaget, otomatis mulutnya terbuka. Gilbert memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Antonio. Dijelajahinya mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Ah..Gil..Gilbert.." desah Antonio diantara ciuman.

Gilbert terus melakukan kegiatannya. Tak lama, ia melepas ciumannya karena paru-parunya butuh oksigen.

"Kau.." kata Antonio masih shock.

HAH

Gilbert baru sadar kalau ia barusan berciuman dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Antonio. Dia melakukannya secara spontan. Gilbert bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ma..Maaf! Aku spontan melakukannya!" kata Gilbert lalu kabur.

"Gilbert!"

Gilbert mengabaikan panggilan Antonio. Ia kabur entah kemana dengan muka seperti kepiting rebus. Antonio memegangi bibirnya. Tak prcaya ia barusan berciuman dengan Gilbert.

"Gilbert..menciumku." gumamnya tak percaya.

TBC

**Maaf kalau tak memuaskan para readers semua! T_T Apa yang suka PruEsp puas muncul di chapter ini? Malah ciuman lho! Haah. Gak bisa ngomong deh. Ingat, ya! Chapter 18 lemon! Kalau gak suka, boleh loncat ke chapter 19 tapi resiko update lama. *dilempar jeruk. Please klik tulisan review this chapter di bawah, ya! XD Review sangat membantu.**


	18. I Need You, I Miss You, I Love You

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T..eh, salah! Sesuai janji, naik ke M!**

**Pair : AsaKiku**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya, Kiku punya Arthur dan sebaliknya (niru Hiba-san di fandom KHR XD)**

**Warning : OOC, BL, AU, lemon**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 18**

**Balesan review buat readers gak login :**

**Santa Clau : PruSpa bakal jadian? Kufufu. R-H-S! *bletak. Ini chapter 18nya! ^^**

**Tamtamtami : Tami-san suka PruEsp, ya? Ketawanya mencurigakan tuh! XD Ini dia rated –ehem- Mnya!**

**Maafkan daku yang apabila adegan lemonnya tidak hot dan tidak memuaskan para readers! Maklum, fic lemon pertama. Enjoy!**

Pagi di Hetalia Gakuen

Kiku barusan masuk ke dalam gedung Hetalia Gakuen. Ia melihat Arthur yang terburu-buru saat menuju kelasnya.

"Pagi, Arthur-san." sapa Kiku sambil melambaikan tangan. Dan tidak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

"Pagi juga, Kiku. Maaf, aku buru-buru." balas Arthur langsung melewati Kiku tanpa menoleh ke Kiku.

Kiku kaget. Biasanya, Arthur akan menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Senyuma yang membuat Kiku suka padanya saat pertama kali bertemu. Kiku memegang dadanya.

'Rasanya sakit.' batin Kiku.

xxx

Memang sejak hari ulang tahun Kiku, Arthur semakin sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS yang menumpuk. Awalnya, Kiku maklum dengan Arthur yang sekarang. Tapi, sekarang Kiku menjadi merasa kesepian. Tak ada kata-kata manis (gombal banget) terucap dari bibir cowok berambut pirang itu, tak ada tatapan penuh cinta (mesum sih) dari matanya yang hijau zamrud itu, tak ada perhatian (berlebihan), dan juga tak ada pelukan maupun ciuman (nafsuan). Kadang, Kiku menangis di kamarnya saat malam hari. Mengingatnya membuat Kiku menjadi tersiksa. Dalam hati Kiku, ia ingin sentuhan dari Arthur yang...lebih? Muka Kiku memanas memikirkan hal itu. Apakah dia sudah siap? Mau bagaimana lagi? Rasa ingin dimiliki dan rindu sudah tak terbendung lagi.

xxx

Siang di perpustakaan Hetalia Gakuen

Arthur baru saja selesai rapat di ruang OSIS. Ia terlihat sangat kecapekan. Meski begitu, ia harus melaksanakan tugas. Sekarang, dia ada di perpustakaan karena ingin refreshing sebentar. Baca buku. Saat Arthur sedang mencari buku untuk dibaca, ia melihat Kiku yang sepertinya kesulitan mengambil buku.

'Ukh..susah ambilnya..' eluh Kiku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang membantunya mengambilkan buku. Kiku menoleh dan kaget karena Arthur yang membantunya.

"Nih." kata Arthur menyerahkan buku sambil tersenyum.

Kiku membalas senyumannya.

"Terima kasih, Arthur-san." kata Kiku.

Arthur terdiam. Ia memegangi kedua pundak Kiku dan mencium lembut bibir cowok berambut hitam itu. Membuat yang dicium kaget. Untung keadaan perpustakaan sepi.

"Arthur!" panggil seseorang.

Arthur dan Kiku kaget. Arthur tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Yang memanggilnya adalah Ludwig, wakil ketua OSIS.

"Cih. Kiku, ikut aku." kata Arthur sambil menarik tangan Kiku.

"Eh?"

Ternyata Arthur membawa Kiku ke bagian perpustakaan yang sangat sepi. Bahkan, tak ada murid sama sekali.

"Kiku, aku kangen sama kamu." kata Arthur pelan.

Kiku terdiam mendengarnya. Jadi, Arthur juga kangen padanya?

"Aku juga, Arthur-san." kata Kiku.

Arthur memeluk pinggang Kiku erat. Ia mencium Kiku dengan lembut. Kiku langsung mempersilahkan lidah Arthur masuk untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Ciuman yang lembut menjadi panas. Arthur benar-benar liar sekarang. Dia sangat merindukan Kiku. Saat ia melepas ciumannya karena butuh oksigen, Arthur kaget Kiku memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Apalagi, Kiku melakukannya sama liarnya dengan Arthur.

'!' Arthur kaget dalam hati.

Kiku melepas ciumannya. Mukanya sangat memerah sekarang.

"Maaf, aku jadi parah seperti ini." kata Kiku lalu mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kiku?"

"Karena aku.."

"WOI! ARTHUR, KAMU DIMANA?" teriak Ludwig membuat Arthur dan Kiku kaget.

"Sepertinya Ludwig-san masih mencarimu."

"Sebentar. Kau mau ngomong apa tadi?"

"Aku tadi melakukannya karena aku aku sangat rindu sama Arthur-san." kata Kiku malu-malu dengan muka blushing.

Muka Arthur bersemu. Ia tercengang melihat ekspresi Kiku sekarang.

'Astaga! Ma..manisnya!' jeritnya dalam hati.

Arthur memeluk Kiku erat.

"Maafkan aku! Aku yang terlalu sibuk sama OSIS mengabaikanmu!" kata Arthur menyesal.

Kiku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia melepas pelukan Arthur. Arthur bingung.

"Ludwig-san, Arthur-san disini!" teriak Kiku.

Arthur bengong, Ludwig yang mendengar teriakan Kiku datang.

"Ada rapat lagi, nih! Cepat!" kata Ludwig.

"Eh, tapi Kiku.."

Kiku mendorong pelan Arthur. Ia tersenyum.

"Arthur-san sibuk, kan? Ayo kesana!"

"Kiku, kamu.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Jangan cemaskan aku. Sampai jumpa." kata Kiku.

Arthur terdiam melihat senyuman Kiku barusan. Arthur merenungkan senyum itu. Ia merasa senyum manisnya hari ini punya arti berbeda.

'Dia..senyum terpaksa?' batinnya.

xxx

Pukul 18.00

"Pulang malam!" eluh Arthur kesal.

Ia baru saja selesai rapat OSIS ditambah lembur karena mengerjakan proposal. Lalu, ia melewati perpustakaan. Lampunya masih menyala.

'Penjaga mungkin lupa.' batin Arthur cuek.

Saat ia akan jalan lagi, ia dipeluk seseorang dari belakang. Arthur kaget. Ia sudah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

'Aku tahu aku awesome banget. Masa hantu sampai naksir aku?' batin Arthur kena transfer sifat narsis Gilbert.

Arthur menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati Kiku yang ternyata memeluknya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin menangis. Arthur ingat kalau Kiku itu penakut.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Arthur sambil mengelus kepala Kiku.

"Aku menunggu Arthur-san." jawab Kiku sambil mengelap air matanya.

Arthur terdiam mendengar jawaban Kiku. Menunggunya?

"Terus kau.."

Kata-kata Arthur dipotong Kiku. Bukan dengan kata-kata, melainkan dengan mencium Arthur tepat di bibir.

"Arthur-san..sekarang, aku sudah siap." kata Kiku pelan setelah melepas ciumannya.

Arthur memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Siap untuk apa?"

"Aku siap untuk..dimilik olehmu seutuhnya, Arthur-san..."

xxx

Di dalam perpustakaan

Kiku berbaring di lantai dengan Arthur di atasnya. Sambil berciuman, Arthur melepas jas Kiku. Setelah jas, ia melepas dasi Kiku. Perlahan, Artur membuka kancing kemeja Kiku satu-persatu. Lalu, Arthur melepas ciumannya. Ia mengelus lembut pipi Kiku.

"Kau serius, love?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Kiku mengangguk. Arthur tersenyum dan diciumnya pipi Kiku yang bersemu itu. Lalu, ia turun ke leher jenjang menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati permukaannya dan mengigit kecilnya. Kiku mendesah pelan ketika Arthur menyerang lehernya. Arthur yang mendengar desahannya jadi bersemangat dan melepaskan kemeja Kiku. Dilempar entah kemana. Setelah itu, ia turun ke dada Kiku. Arthur memainkan puting Kiku. Lalu, dijilatnya perlahan dan menciumnya. Saat mengigitnya, Kiku merintih kesakitan. Arthur memandang Kiku dengan tatapan khawatir.

'Apa tidak apa-apa?' batin Arthur cemas.

Kiku bingung kenapa Arthur tak melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Arthur-san, kok berhenti?" tanya Kiku bingung.

Arthur terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kiku. Arthur tersenyum pada Kiku. Senyum mesum. *dijejelin scone.

"Masa aku berhenti?"

Tiba-tiba, Arthur meremas kedua pantat Kiku. Kiku tersentak. Mukanya sekarang sangat memerah.

"Ar..Arthur-san..jangan.." kata Kiku pelan.

Arthur mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Kiku. Dijilatnya pipi Kiku.

"Benar dugaanku. Orang semanis dirimu punya pantat empuk." goda Arthur.

Kiku mendengus kesal. Harus berapa kali ia mengatakan laki-laki itu tidak manis? Tanpa Kiku sadari, tangan Arthur menarik resleting celananya. Dengan cekatan, Arthur memegang milik Kiku. Kiku yang sadar miliknya dipegang Arthur kaget. Muka Kiku panik.

"Ah..Arthur-san! Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Kiku panik.

Arthur tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Kiku yang sepertinya kedengaran pertanyaan polos. Ia mendekati selangkangan Kiku. Kiku makin bingung.

"A..Arthur-san! Kau mau apa?" tanya Kiku.

Arthur mencium ujung milik Kiku. Muka Kiku memanas melihatnya.

"Kau akan mendapat kenikmatan, love." jawab Arthur sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Arthur meremas milik Kiku. Kiku tersentak kaget.

"Ah!" Kiku mendesah karena miliknya diremas oleh Arthur.

Kiku merasa sakit miliknya diremas Arthur. Anehnya, ia juga merasakan kenikmatan. Mata Kiku melebar melihat Arthur sekarang tidak meremas miliknya lagi, melainkan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan melumatnya. Kiku mendesah melihat kegiatan Arthur itu. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut pirang Arthur.

"Ah..Ar..Arthur-san.." desah Kiku dengan tatapan sayu. Ia tak berani melawan Arthur.

Arthur masih asyik memanjakan milik Kiku di dalam mulutnya. Desahan Kiku semakin lama semakin keras. Tak lama kemudian, Kiku mengeluarkan cairan hangat miliknya. Kiku kaget. Dilihatnya Arthur yang mukanya terkena cairan miliknya.

"Maaf!" kata Kiku.

Arthur tersenyum. Diambilnya cairan hangat Kiku yang di wajahnya dengan jarinya. Lalu, dijilatnya. Kiku kaget melihat tindakannya.

"Arthur-san..kau.."

"Manis kok."

Arthur lalu mencium Kiku. Lidah mereka saling beradu. Arthur terus melumat rongga mulut Kiku. Seakan tak ada habisnya. Sampai-sampai, saliva keluar dari sudut mulut Kiku. Tangan Kiku memegang erat kedua pundak Arthur.

"Ah.." desah Kiku diantara ciuman.

Tanpa disadari Kiku (lagi), salah satu jari Arthur masuk ke dalam lubang kecilnya. Arthur yang masih berciuman panas dengan Kiku merasa Kiku tak berontak, tak ragu-ragu Arthur memasukkan jari kedua. Kiku tersentak. Ia baru sadar kalau dua jari Arthur masuk ke dalam lubang kecilnya. Air mata keluar dari matanya yang berwarna coklat. Arthur menjilat air matanya.

"Tenang. Sakitnya tidak terlalu, love." kata Arthur menenangkan Kiku.

Arthur memasukkan jari ketiga.

"Ahhh...A..Ar..thur..san.." desah Kiku merasakan geraka zig-zag jari Arthur di dalam luban miliknya. Ia merasa nikmat.

Air mata Kiku semakin banyak keluar. Memang nikmat, tapi ia juga merasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang sangat sulit dikatakan dengan kata-kata. Arthur mengelus lembut pipi Kiku.

"Bertahanlah..kau mau kan jadi milikku?" tanya Arthur.

Kiku mengangguk pelan. Arthur menarik jari-jarinya dari lubang kecil milik Kiku. Lalu, Arthur mengangkat Kiku dan memangkunya. Dengan Kiku menghadapnya. Setelah itu, ia membuka resleting celananya sendiri. Miliknya sudah menegang daritadi. Langsung Arthur memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Kiku dengan perlahan. Ia memasukkannya perlahan agar Kiku merasakan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit. Arthur mendesah. Merasakan miliknya yang sekarang di dalam Kiku.

"Akh!"

Kiku menjerit kesakitan. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sekarang lebih sakit daripada yang tadi. Arthur berbisik di telinga Kiku.

"Kalau kesakitan, kau boleh memelukku." bisik Arthur.

Kiku mengangguk. Ia langsung memeluk Arthur dengan sangat erat. Milik Arthur perlahan makin masuk ke dalam dirinya. Jeritan Kiku semakin keras. Air mata terus menerus keluar dari matanya. Arthur menggerakan tubuhnya. Dia perlahan melakukannya agar Kiku terbiasa dengan miliknya. Kiku yang menahan rasa sakit semakin erat memeluk Arthur. Arthur pun membalas pelukannya.

"Aah..Arthur...san..lebih...cepat.." desah Kiku.

Arthur yang mendengar permintaan Kiku lalu mencium kening Kiku.

"Tentu."

Arthur mempercepat gerakannya. Kiku terus mendesah menerima serangan dari Arthur. Kiku yang mengeluarkan air mata. Arthur yang merasa kasihan padanya menciumnya. Supaya Kiku tak terlalu merasakan rasa sakit yang terus menimpanya. Tak lama, Arthur merasa cairan miliknya akan keluar. Dan benar saja. Cairan milik Arthur keluar dan cairan miliknya itu masuk ke dalam lubang Kiku. Kiku menjerit ketika cairan Arthur masuk ke dalam dirinya. Air mata masih saja keluar dari matanya.

"Arthur-san..hiks..aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.." rintih Kiku.

Arthur menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Kiku.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi."

Arthur yang tadi sempat berhenti melakukan kegiatannya bergerak lagi. Kali ini, serangan lebih keras daripada yang tadi. Kiku lemas tak berdaya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah, mendesah, dan mendesah. Menerima serangan Arthur dengan pasrah. Arthur pun menciumnya lagi.

"Kuatkanlah dirimu, Kiku." kata Arthur dengan nada halus.

Kiku mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak Arthur.

"Ah..ahh..Arthur..san.."

Kiku terus mendesah. Ia merasa kalau rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sekarang seperti dihujam pisau berkali-kali.

xxx

Arthur lalu menarik miliknya keluar dari dalam Kiku karena cairannya telah keluar semua. Perlahan, Arthur membaringkan tubuh Kiku di lantai. Dipandangnya Kiku yang keadaannya sekarang sangat lemah akibat tindakannya tadi. Ia merasa bersalah membuat Kiku tersiksa. Dipegangnya kedua pipi Kiku.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, love." kata Arthur dengan nada menyesal.

Kiku tersenyum lemah. Salah satu tangannya menarik muka Arthur dan mencium bibir Arthur dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Kiku. "Aishiteru, Arthur-san."

Arthur tersenyum. Dilihatnya mata Kiku yang dilanda rasa kantuk lekat-lekat. Arthur memeluk Kiku dengan erat.

"I love you, Kiku.."

TBC

**Gyaa! Memalukan! Tidak memuaskan para readers! T_T Sekali lagi, maaf! Lemonnya kurang hot kan dan kecepetan ya? Maklum, baru-baru-baru pertama kali aku bikin lemon. Parah amat hasilnya! Oh, untuk chapter 19, spesial PruSpa! Nanti ada kejutannya lho. ^^ Bingung mau ngomong apalagi. Please klik tulisan review this chapter di bawah ini! Review para readers membantu meringankan beban author! *plaak.**


	19. Special PruSpa : Antonio's Tough Times

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : PruSpa sedikit AsaKiku *ditabok sama AsaKiku fans.**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 19**

**Balesan review buat readers gak login :**

**Asia RyuuBirthday ga mau login : Ya, disini Arthur mesum! *ditodong pistol. Setuju! Kiku kalau kesepian diraep aja sama Arthur! XD *ditebas. Adegan rated M bikin masuk angin? Gak percaya, ah. *plak. PruSpa spesial di chapter ini!**

**Tamtamtami : Sama-sama, Tami-san. Maaf ya kalau bukan lemon. *plak. Kenapa di perpus? Dapat inspirasi dari AsaKiku Doujinshi S.P.D! Silahkan baca chapter special PruSpa ini! XD**

**Santa Clau : Ya. Di perpus, Santa-san. Terinspirasi dari AsaKiku Doujinshi S.P.D! XD Maaf ya kalau kurang hot. Bikin lagi? Mungkin coba ya? Takutnya sama.**

**Buat yang ngefans sama PruSpa, silahkan tebar conveti. Karena, chapter ini special PruSpa! XD Enjoy reading~**

Sejak kejadian di rumah Kiku, Gilbert jadi kepikiran Antonio terus-menerus. Dari membuka mata sampai menutup mata (tidur..bukan mati), pasti Antonio muncul di dalam pikirannya. Mukanya selalu saja memanas jika mengingat kejadian itu. Sumpah, dia refleks mencium Antonio karena...manis? Ya, itu menurut Gilbert. Senyum Antonio yang manis dan mengundang para seme itu memang menggodanya untuk mencium sahabatnya itu. Dan terjadilah di rumah Kiku. Sekarang, jika ia berpapasan dengan cowok bermata hijau itu, ia merasa deg-degan. Aneh. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti ia bertemu Kiku pertama kali. Tapi, ini lebih. Contohnya, sekarang Gilbert sedang menuju kelasnya, kelas 2-5. Saat jaraknya sudah dekat dengan kelasnya, ia melihat Antonio yang sedang berbicara dengan Kiku di depan kelas.

'Akh! Antonio!' batin Gilbert panik melihat Antonio.

'Gawat. Gilbert!' batin Antonio juga sama paniknya dengan Gilbert melihatnya.

"Pagi, Gilbert-san." sapa Kiku sambil tersenyum pada Gilbert.

"Pagi, Kiku. Pagi, Antonio!" kata Gilbert gugup lalu langsung masuk ke kelasnya tanpa melihat ke arah Antonio dan Kiku.

Antonio dan Kiku yang melihat Gilbert bingung.

"Ada apa dengan Gilbert-san? Sakit?" tanya Kiku pada Antonio.

Antonio terdiam. Raut mukanya sedih. Kiku menepuk pundak Antonio. Membuat maniak tomat itu tersentak kaget.

"Ah! Ada apa, Kiku?" tanya Antonio baru sadar.

"Apa kamu tahu kenapa Gilbert-san terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Kiku.

Antonio menggeleng. Diliriknya ke arah kelas sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang disukainya itu. Tatapan sedih.

"Tidak." jawab Antonio lirih.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kiku lagi. "Bukankah kamu sahabatnya?"

"Iya sih. Cuma, dia tidak bilang apa-apa ke aku." kata Antonio lalu membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Ayo kita masuk, Kiku. Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai, lho." ajak Antonio dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Kiku merasa ada yang janggal di dalam diri teman sekelasnya itu.

'Antonio-san jadi aneh juga. Sebenarnya, ada apa? Apa mereka berdua bertengkar?' batin Kiku bingung.

xxx

Kelas 2-5

Gilbert berdiri di balik pintu kelasnya. Mukanya sekarang memerah akibat bertemu Antonio tadi di depan kelas. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

'Argh! Kenapa hatiku selalu senang melihat Antonio? Jangan-jangan aku suka? Hah? Tidak mungkin!' batin Gilbert panik lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Arthur, ketua kelas 2-5 bingung melihat temannya yang bermata merah itu. Nempel di pintu kelas seperti cicak.

"Woi, asem! Kamu ngapain berdiri di depan pintu?" tanya Arthur sambil mengejeknya.

Gilbert termenung. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Gilbert lalu menuju bangku tercintanya.

Arthur bingung. Kenapa temannya yang sangat narsis itu tidak membalas ejekannya?

'Kenapa dia? Apa gak sadar dia kupanggil asem?' batin Arthur bingung melihat Gilbert yang tingkahnya beda dari biasanya.

'Sumpah, aku benar-benar bingung sekarang...' batin Gilbert lesu di bangkunya.

xxx

Di atap sekolah

"Jadi, kamu juga merasa, Kiku-chan?" tanya Arthur yang berdiri di sebelah Kiku.

'Harus berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil Kiku-chan?' batin Kiku sweatdrop.

"Ya. Antonio-san juga tingkahnya aneh seperti Gilbert-san." jawab Kiku.

Arthur berfikir.

"Mereka bertengkar?" tanya Arthur.

Kiku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, hubungan mereka berdua jadinya merenggang." jawab Kiku. "Aku sudah tanya Antonio-san. Tapi, tetap saja jawabannya tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sama seperti Gilbert." kata Arthur dengan nada kesal. "Bahkan, kuejek asem aja dia cuek."

"Tapi, aku jadi khawatir sama Antonio-san dan Gilbert-san." kata Kiku dengan nada prihatin.

Arthur merangkul Kiku. Dielusnya rambut hitam milik Kiku.

"Lebih baik, kita tidak usah ikut campur. Kau mencemaskan mereka berdua membuatku cemburu." kata Arthur.

Kiku tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Arthur.

"Arthur-san, mereka berdua temanku. Bukannya mereka berdua juga temanmu?" tanya Kiku.

"Memang. Tapi, pikirkan aku juga dong." jawab Arthur.

Kiku tersenyum. Diciumnya pipi Arthur.

"Tentu saja aku memikirkanmu, Arthur-san." kata Kiku dengan nada halus.

xxx

(time skip)

Akhir-akhir ini, Gilbert sepertinya menjauhi Antonio. Kenyataannya, jika Antonio menyapanya, Gilbert tidak membalas sapaannya. Seperti tidak mendengar. Bertatap muka dengan Antonio, Gilbert selalu memalingkan muka. Membuat Antonio menjadi sedih. Apa salahnya? Apa dia membuat Gilbert marah?

"Bagaimana, Francis?" tanya Antonio yang curhat sama Francis di halaman sekolah. "Apa Gilbert marah padaku?"

"Tidak mungkin, Antonio. Kalau dia marah, masa dia diam? Itu bukan Gilbert yang biasanya." kata Francis.

"Apa dia..membenciku gara-gara kejadian dulu di rumah Kiku, ya?"

Francis menatap Antonio dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksudmu kejadian dulu di rumah Kiku apa?" tanya Francis.

Antonio yang baru sadar dengan pertanyaannya mukanya memerah.

"Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa!" kata Antonio panik.

"Ceritakan padaku. Kalau tidak, masalahmu dengan Gilbert tidak akan pernah selesai. Apa kamu mau hubungan dengan Gilbert seperti ini terus?"

Antonio menggeleng keras.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak mau hubunganku dengan orang yang kusukai jadi merenggang seperti ini!"

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan."

Akhirnya, dengan nada pasrah Antonio menceritakan kejadian dulu yang terjadi di rumah Kiku. Membuat Francis tersenyum mendengar cerita dari sahabatnya yang mempunyai mata hijau itu.

"Dia pasti juga menyukaimu, Antonio!" kata Francis bersemangat.

"Ti..tidak mungkin! Dia menyukai Kiku!" kata Antonio.

"Tapi, Kiku itu sudah jadi pacarnya Arthur. Yah, yang tahu cuma beberapa orang saja. Hei, Gilbert tidak mungkin menciummu kalau tidak suka." Kata Francis sambil memegang kedua pundak Antonio. Meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

"Tetap saja aku tidak yakin kalau Gilbert menyukaiku." kata Antonio dengan nada lirih. "Apalagi, aku sekarang sedang mengalami masa yang susah."

"Kenapa, Antonio? Kamu..dihamili Gilbert? Oke! Aku yang tanggung jawab!" kata Francis.

Antonio menjitak sahabatnya yang mesum itu.

"Bukan! Karena aku..."

Xxx

Besoknya

Pagi, di Hetalia Gakuen. Gilbert yang baru datang hendak masuk ke kelasnya. Tapi, sebelum masuk, ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya. Refleks, Gilbert menoleh pada orang itu. Heran melandanya ketika menoleh pada sang pelaku.

"Francis? Ada apa?" tanya Gilbert.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Ikut aku ke atap sekolah sekarang." kata Francis dengan nada serius.

Gilbert bingung.

"Sekarang?"

"Ya iyalah!"

"Memang ada apa, sih? Ngomong disini aja kenapa?" tanya Gilbert.

"Gak. Pokoknya, aku gak mau hal penting ini kebongkar sama tema-teman yang lain."

Gilbert kaget ketika Francis menariknya ke atap sekolah. Gilbert berpikiran aneh-aneh.

'Jangan-jangan, dia mau 'nembak' aku?' batin Gilbert panik. 'Gak mungkin! Apa jangan-jangan...mau diraep?'

Akhirnya, usaha Francis membawa Gilbert ke atap sekolah sukses. Yah, meskipun yang diseret secara tidak hormat kesal.

"Jadi, apa?" tanya Gilbert kesal.

"Jangan kesal dulu, Gilbert. Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan." kata Francis.

Gilbert membalikkan badannya. Dia hendak meninggalkan Francis.

"Memangnya, ada orang yang tidak kesal diseret paksa? Udah ah! Bilangnya nanti! Bentar lagi, masuk!" kata Gilbert kesal.

"Dengarkan dulu perkataanku, Gil! Ini tentang Antonio! Aku tahu kamu ada masalah sama dia, kan? Kasihan dia! Dia sedang dalam masa-masa sulit!"

Gilbert menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar nama Antonio disebut-sebut. Raut mukanya menjadi panik dan cemas.

"Memangnya dia kenapa, Francis? Apa maksudmu dengan masa-masa sulit?"

Francis menghela nafas pelan. Ditepuknya pundak sahabatnya yang mempunyai mata merah itu.

"Kamu pasti akan kaget mendengarnya."

"Cepat katakan! Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Gilbert yang amarahnya mulai meningkat.

"Apa kau siap mendengarnya?" tanya Francis.

"Cepat atau kubunuh kau!" ancam Gilbert.

"Antonio...dia akan pindah ke Spanyol karena mengikuti kedua orang tuanya." jawab Francis dengan nada sedih.

Mata Gilbert terbelalak mendengar perkataan Francis. Terlihat dari mukanya, dia terlihat shock.

"A..apa?"

TBC

**Chapter ini pendek banget, ya? Apa benar Antonio akan pindah ke Spanyol? Kufufu. Baca chapter berikutnya! XD *ditendang ke laut. Pokoknya, chapter depan masih special PruSpa! Karena tidak ada yang diomongin lagi, please review ya! Karena, review meringankan beban author. ^^**


	20. Special PruSpa : Hah?

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Males nulisnya sih. Yang jelas ini masih special PruSpa :3**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, OC, BL, AU, dan mungkin para readers yang baca chapter ini akan timbul niat mengkroyok bahkan membunuh seorang Francis Bonnefoy (?)**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 20**

**Balesan review buat readers gak login :**

**Tamtamtami : Oke, ini udah dilanjutin! Silahkan dibaca! ^^** **Terima kasih banyak buat cerita excellente ini? Makasih banyak, Tami-san! XD**

**Eka kuchiki gak login : Sama-sama, Eka-san! XD Jadi malu (?) nih. Makasih buat tanggapan baiknya. Antonio benar-benar akan pindah? Baca aja dulu chapter ini.**

**Santa Clau : Eh, jangan seret Antonio dulu! Gimana nasibnya klo dia gak ada? Fic ini susah dilanjutin! XD Baca aja deh chapter ini. Jangan protes klo misalnya chapter ini juga pendek.**

**Para readers, aku minta maaf klo misalnya chapter ini 'masih saja' pendek. Kehabisan ide bahkan kata-kata sih. Untuk setting tempat, terserah readers yang pasti bukan di Spanyol dan di *******. T_T Apa benar Antonio akan pindah ke Spanyol? Bagaimana nasib si Gilbert yang oh-sangat-asem-sekali? *dihajar. Enjoy read this chapter! XD**

"_Cepat katakan! Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Gilbert yang amarahnya mulai meningkat._

"_Apa kau siap mendengarnya?" tanya Francis._

"_Cepat atau kubunuh kau!" ancam Gilbert._

"_Antonio...dia akan pindah ke Spanyol karena mengikuti kedua orang tuanya." jawab Francis dengan nada sedih._

_Mata Gilbert terbelalak mendengar perkataan Francis. Terlihat dari mukanya, dia terlihat shock._

"_A..apa?"_

Taman belakang sekolah

Gilbert masih memikirkan kata-kata Francis di atap sekolah tadi pagi. Masih tidak percaya kalau Antonio akan pindah ke Spanyol. Perasaan Gilbert mendengar kabar ini...rasanya sakit. Jantungnya seperti ditusuk pisau berkali-kali tanpa ampun. Tak hanya itu,sedih juga dirasakannya. Rasanya, sekarang ini ia ingin menangis. Tunggu. Menangis? Laki-laki seawesome dirinya menangis? Memalukan! Sayang, niat Gilbert untuk menahan tangisnya batal. Ia meneteskan air mata dari mata merah miliknya.

"Antonio..tidak mungkin, kan?" gumamnya.

Selama ini, Antonio selalu ada di dekatnya. Jika Gilbert sedih, pasti akan ada Antonio yang menghiburnya. Dengan senyumnya yang cerah seperti sinar matahari yang seakan tak akan pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Senang maupun susah, pasti ada pernah lelah sahabatnya itu menemaninya.

'Bodoh!' batin Gilbert lalu memukul dinding di depannya.

Tangis Gilbert semakin menjadi mengingat kebaikan-kebaikan Antonio yang menemani sampai sekarang ini. Dia merasa bodoh. Bodoh karena baru menyadari perasaannya. Perasaan yang sebenarnya ke Antonio. Bukan suka sebagai sahabat, melainkan rasa suka layaknya orang yang ingin dia lindungi. Gilbert sekarang merasakan mukanya memanas.

"Aku..suka Antonio.." gumamnya lirih.

PESH

Muka Gilbert semakin memanas mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Segera, Gilbert mengusap air matanya. Dengan semangat, ia mencari Antonio. Hari ini juga, dia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya ke cowok bermata hijau seperti Arthur itu.

'Aku harus mengatakan sekarang. HARUS.' batin Gilbert serius.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Gilbert, ada seseorang yang daritadi mengintipnya. Orang itu bersembunyi di balik awan. Ah, salah. Di balik pohon seperti pocong mesum mengintai korbannya (?).

"Maafkan aku, Gil." kata orang itu dengan nada lirih. "Kamu harus menyadari perasaanmu sebelum terlambat." lanjut orang itu lalu pergi meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah.

xxx

Terlihat di aula Hetalia Gakuen, ada cowok yang senyam-senyum seperti orang gila sedang santai berjalan. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Ya, itulah namanya. Ia segera menuju loker sepatunya. Tapi, ada seseorang yang menghalanginya.

"Antonio." sapa orang itu.

Antonio bingung melihat orang itu. Rasa bingungnya bertambah melihat ada sebuket bunga mawar merah di tangannya.

"Arthur, kenapa?" tanya Antonio heran,.

Arthur mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah di saku jas sekolahnya. Antonio terngangan melihat benda di dalam kotak itu. Cincin.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Arthur sambil tersenyum.

Muka Antonio memerah mendengar lamaran dari cowok berambut pirang itu.

"Arthur, kamu sudah punya Ki.."

Belum selesai dengan kata-katanya, Arthur sudah memeluk Antonio dengan erat.

"Tapi, di hatiku hanya ada kamu, Antonio. Kumohon jawab lamaranku. Apa kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Arthur dengan nada memohon.

Antonio menatap Arthur. Diraihnya tangan Arthur. Dengan muka blushing dan senyum di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau." jawab Antonio dengan nada malu-malu.

Akhirnya, seminggu kemudian Arthur Kirkland menikah dengan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Menyisakan Kiku yang sedang bersedih ria dan ingin bunuh diri di rumahnya.

TAMAT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hah? Maafkan aku readers! Salah teks! Yang diatas bukan yang sebenarnya kok! Silahkan baca kejadian sebenarnya.

xxx

Antonio bingung melihat orang itu. Rasa bingungnya bertambah melihat ada sebuket bunga mawar merah di tangannya.

"Arthur, ada apa?" tanya Antonio heran.

Arthur menyerahkan buket mawar merah yang ada di tangannya pada Antonio. Terlihat di wajahnya, ia sangat sedih.

"Aku minta maaf kalau ada salah. Aku kasih buket mawar merah ini sebagai tanda perpisahan." kata Arthur dengan nada sedih.

Antonio bengong mendengar kata-kata Arthur. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Kiku. Ia membawa pedang yang dibungkus dengan kain hitam dan diikat tali. Sama seperti Arthur tercintanya, ia juga sangat sedih. Langsung diserahkannya pedang itu kepada Antonio. Membuat rasa heran Antonio bertambah.

"Antonio-san, aku memberimu salah satu koleksi pedangku sebagai kenang-kenangan. Semoga kau senang menerimanya." kata Kiku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hah?"

Setelah Kiku, datanglah beberapa temannya. Muka mereka juga sedih seperti Arthur dan Kiku. Bahkan, ada yang menangis seperti anak kecil dilarang sama ibunya makan es krim karena lagi sakit pilek.

"Huaa..Antonio, kamu jahat!" kata Belgium lalu menyerahkan coklat pada Antonio.

"Ini, aku kasih yaoi doujinshi sebagai tanda pertemanan kita." kata Elizaveta menyerahakan tiga buku yaoi doujinshi. Wah, tiga-tiganya PruEsp! Author minta dong! XD

"Jaga diri baik-baik, Antonio. Lain kali, kita kumpul bareng-bareng. Dan kita makan burger juga!" kata Alfred membuat semua orang yang ada disitu sweatdrop. Dasar maniak burger.

"Jangan lupakan kita, Antonio." kata semua teman-teman Antonio kompak.

Antonio bingung mendengar kata-kata temannya itu. Ada apa sih?

"Apa maksud kalian semua?" tanya Antonio.

Semua yang mendengar pertanyaan Antonio bengong berjamaah.

"Lho, kamu gimana sih, Antonio?" tanya Arthur bingung.

"Bukannya Antonio akan pindah ke Spanyol?" tanya Feliks juga bingung.

Krik krik krik krik. Terdengar bunyi serangga bernama jangkrik menemani kesunyian mereka.

"Aku pindah ke Spanyol?" gumam Antonio dengan muka masih bingung. "Apa maksud.."

"Antonio, aku dari dulu suka sama kamu!" kata seorang perempuan sambil menyodorkan sebuah surat cinta didepannya.

"Hah?"

Datang segerombolan cowok-cowok. Dan mereka adalah anggota klub drama, salah satu klub sekolah yang diikuti Antonio.

"Senior, sudah lama aku menyukaimu!" kata mereka serempak.

Antonio sweatdrop. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa dirinya hari ini 'ditembak' kakak kelas maupun adik kelas yang jumlahnya lebih dari 10 ini?

"Wah, wah, wah! Pada ngumpul bareng, nih! Gak ngajak-ngajak!" kata seseorang yang ada di belakang Antonio.

Refleks, Antonio menoleh ke arah orang itu. Ternyata, orang itu adalah Francis, sahabatnya juga. Segera, Antonio mendekatinya.

"Francis, jangan-jangan kamu.." bisik Antonio.

Francis menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Maaf." bisik Francis. "Awalnya aku cuma menyebar gosip soal kamu akan pindah ke Spanyol, gak kusangka efeknya sebesar ini."

Antonio sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Aku juga gak nyangka kamu dicintai banyak orang. Kamu memang beruntung!" bisik Francis.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu melakukan i..."

"ANTONIO!"

Antonio kaget ketika namanya dipanggil oleh...Gilbert. Ya, akhirnya Gilbert menyapanya setelah sekian lama mereka berdua tak saling menyapa.

"Gilbert?"

"Kenapa..kenapa kau pergi, bodoh!" kata Gilbert dengan nada yang penuh emosi.

"Gilbert, sebenarnya.."

"Ada keributan apa ini?" tanya seseorang bingung.

Semua menoleh pada orang itu. Ternyata, orang itu adalah ibunya Antonio.

"Ibunya Antonio!" kata semuanya kaget.

"Ibu kenapa ke sekolah?" tanya Antonio.

"Aku dipanggil wali kelasmu. Katanya, soal nilaimu." kata ibunya dengan nada kesal. Lalu, ibu Antonio menoleh ke arah Gilbert. Dielusnya kepala Gilbert.

"Sudah lama kita tak ketemu, Gil. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Antonio. Apa hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?" kata ibu Antonio sambil tersenyum.

Gilbert menatap ibu Antonio dengan tatapan serius.

"Apakah tante datang untuk membawa Antonio kesana?" tanya Gilbert dengan nada serius.

"Apa? Apa maksudnya?"

"Ah, tante. Biar saya jelaskan." kata Francis panik.

"Kami mohon!"

Antonio, Francis, dan ibunya Antonio kaget melihat semua murid bersujud di depan ibu Antonio.

"Tolong jangan bawa Antonio-san ke Spanyol!" kata Kiku.

"Kiku?" tanya Antonio kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Benar apa kata Kiku." kata Arthur. "Bagaimana denganmu, Antonio? Apa kau akan pergi ke Spanyol meski berpisah dengan orang yang kau sayangi?"

Antonio dan semua terdiam mendengar kata-kata Arthur. Ibu Antonio memegang keningnya.

"Dari tadi kalian bicara apa? Apa hubungannya dengan Spanyol..." kata ibu Antonio.

"Apa? Antonio akan pindah ke Spanyol, kan?" tanya Yao.

Ibu Antonio menggeleng.

"Tidak! Saya, Antonio, sekaligus keluarga akan terus tinggal disini! Karena kami sudah cocok tinggal disini!" kata ibu Antonio dengan nada tegas.

"Hah?"

"Jadi..kalau begitu..." kata Arthur, Kiku, dan yang lainnya bersamaan. Lalu menoleh ke arah seorang Francis Bonnefoy yang sedang siap-siap untuk kabur.

GREP

"Kau mau kemana, hah?" tanya Arthur sambil memegang pundak Francis untuk menahannya kabur dengan tatapan deathglare.

"Bohong tidak baik, Francis-san." kata Kiku tersenyum penuh arti dengan aura hitam. Jelas, dia marah.

"Ta..tapi kan aku sudah bilang! Ini Cuma gosip!" kata Francis membela diri dan tambah panik karena teman-temannya sudah mendekatinya dengan tatapan aku-siap-membunuhmu.

"Dasar. Sudahlah, aku harus menemui wali kelasmu dulu, Antonio." kata ibu Antonio lalu meninggalkan Antonio.

Antonio mengangguk. Lalu, ia menatap Gilbert yang dari tadi diam.

"Gilbert, tolong maafkan Francis, ya." kata Antonio pada Gilbert.

"Syukurlah."

"?"

"Untung Cuma bohong!" kata Gilbert lalu memeluk Antonio dengan erat.

Antonio kaget ketika Gilbert tiba-tiba memeluknya. Mukanya memerah seperti tomat miliknya.

"Gil..Gilbert?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Antonio." bisik Gilbert di telinga Antonio.

"!"

"Kalau aku.." Gilbert mengeratkan pelukannya pada Antonio. Mukanya memerah juga seperti Antonio. "Kalau aku suka padamu, Antonio."

Jantung Antonio seakan berhenti berdetak. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Gilbert barusan.

"Benarkah itu, Gilbert?" tanya Antonio memastikan.

"Itu benar. Aku sangat menyukaimu, Antonio." jawab Gilbert dengan nada lembut selembut tahu sutra yang dijual di supermarket.

Antonio tersenyum. Dia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Dengan erat, dibalasnya pelukan Gilbert.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Gilbert! Sangat menyukaimu!" kata Antonio riang dengan senyuman yang disukai Gilbert.

Syukurlah, Antonio. Akhirnya, perasaan yang kamu pendam sekian lama terbalaskan. Mungkin, Antonio harus berterima kasih kepada Francis atas siasatnya itu.

TBC

**Wai, PruSpa jadian! XD Dan untuk chapter berikutnya, mungkin bakal fokus ke cinta segitiga antara Arthur, Kiku, dan Alfred yang sampai sekarang belum tahu kalau Arthur dan Kiku pacaran. Jadi, yang suka cinta segitiga aku ucapkan selamat! Juga, aku senang banyak readers yang kejebak! *ditendang. Aku kaget lihat jumlah reviewnya! 0_0 Hampi 100! Kuucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk review para readers! *nangis terharu. Please klik tulisan review this chapter! ^^**

**Omake**

"Jadi, soal kamu dalam masa-masa sulit juga bohong, ya." kata Gilbert sambil mengelus pipi Antonio.

"Gak, Gil. Aku dalam masa-masa sulit karena nilai pelajaranku jeblok." kata Antonio sambil nyengir.

Gilbert sweatdrop. Tak lama, datang Arthur, Kiku, Elizaveta, dan Belgium.

"Karena gak jadi pindah, aku ambil lagi mawarnya." kata Arthur lalu mengambil sebuket mawar merah yang tadi ia kasih ke Antonio.

"Aku juga, Antonio-san. Aku ambil lagi pedangnya." kata Kiku.

"Memang aku gak rela kamu pindah ke Spanyol, tapi aku lebih gak rela kalau koleksi yaoi doujinshiku berkurang." kata Elizaveta.

"Aku juga ambil kembali coklatku! Aku kasih aja ke Lovino." kata Belgium.

Antonio bengong melihat tindakan keempat temannya.


	21. Alfred's Offense and Cruel Plan?

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Sepertinya fokus ke UKJPUS**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 21**

**Balasan review (males PM) :**

**Sei Matthew : Aku senang Sei-san puas sama chapter 20! ^^ Itu buatnya langsung yang ada di otak dalam waktu 1 jam. Ini UKJPUSnya! Terima kasih atas dukungannya. :D**

**Eka Kuchiki : Aku persilahkan Eka-san fangirling sepuasnya! XD Ending jebakan itu Cuma spontan kok. Eli, bagi doujinnya! *ditabok fry pan. PruSpanya manis? Makasih! Aku gak tanggung jawab klo Eka-san sampai masuk rumah sakit gara-gara diabetes, ya. Fave? Makasih banyak, Eka-san! **

**Asia RyuuBirthday : Ending jebakan cuma spontan, kok. Gak beneran. Klo beneran, aku sang author jadi stress. =o= Fave? Tentu saja boleh! Thanks! XD**

**RoyIshida : Makasih atas ucapan selamatnya. XD Gak apa-apa baru review, yang penting Roy-san baca aku sudah seneng, kok. ^^**

**Santa Clau : Ya, PruSpa jadian! Aku lagi demen sama tuh pairing! Sampai lupa tujuan awal mau dibikin AmeriPrus.**

**Tamtamtami : Daripada minta sama Eli, kita nyolong sama-sama, yuk! Hahaha. Aku juga kejam, Tami-san. Suka lihat ada yang patah hati. X3**

**Misya Evangeline : Tebakan Misya-san bener! ^^ Ending UKEsp cuma jebakan, kok. Nipu readers itu asyik! *dikeroyok readers. Ini sudah diupdate! XD**

**Ayano-Saki Mamoru : Francis suka gosip. Ending UKEsp cuma jebakan doang. Klo beneran, aku stress. Eli gak lihat PruEsp jadian karena sibuk nabok Francis pake fry pannya. Pasangan Belgi akan diketahui di future chapter. Jadi, disini Belgium belum jadian sama Lovino. *dibuang ke laut.**

**Aoi-coogie : Aoi-san nangis terharu? Nih, aku sodorin tisu. ^^ Alfred muncul kok disini! Porsinya banyak kok. WTH? Lupakan AsaKiku? Ogaaah! *kali ini, dibuang ke Kutub Utara.**

**Langsung deh ke intinya, ya. Enjoy read this (gaje) story! ^^ Maaf kalau masih saja pendek =0= *bungkuk-bungkuk sampai kepala terbentur lantai.**

Sejak tahu (sekali lagi, bukan makanan) Gilbert sudah jadian sama Antonio, Alfred senang. Kenapa? Senang karena saingan untuk mendapatkan perfect uke yaitu Kiku berkurang. Meski Gilbert sudah bukan menjadi saingannya lagi, tentu saja ia masih harus bersaing dengan sepupunya sendiri, Arthur. Arthur siapa? Apa itu nama penjual makanan di kantin Hetalia Gakuen? Bukan. Apa nama tukang siomay di depan rumah author? Ah, iya! *dijejelin scone. Bukan. Arthur yang dimaksud itu Arthur Kirkland, Ketua OSIS Hetalia Gakuen. Sebenarnya nih, Alfred itu merasa cemburu karena Arthur itu dekat banget sama Kiku. Sangat diingatnya, Arthur jadi dekat sama Kiku sejak jurit malam tahun lalu. Intinya, Alfred itu CEMBURU. Apa sih yang menarik si alis tebal itu? Pertanyaan itu selalu ada di benak Alfred jika melihat Kiku dengan Arthur. Sekarang, Alfred sedang mencari Kiku. Dia ingin berniat mengajak Kiku makan siang di sebuah restaurant (sudah tahu kan restaurant apa?) sepulang sekolah nanti. Siapa tahu rencana ini akan berhasil membuat Kiku tertarik padanya.

'Aku akan berjuang!' batin Alfred semangat.

Dicarinya Kiku di kelas, gak ada. Di kamar mandi, gak ada juga. Di selokan? Astaga,bodohnya dia. Gak mungkin Kiku masuk selokan! Lalu, saat Alfred melewati sebuah ruangan, ia mendengar suara.

"Benarkah itu, Arthur-san?"

"Benar, kok! Mana mungkin aku bohong padamu, Kiku."

Alfred menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke ruangan itu. Dibacanya papan nama yang ada di atas pintu. Ruang Ketua OSIS. Ia yakin mendengar suara Kiku dan tentu saja suara sang pemilik ruangan tersebut, Arthur. Alfred merasa cemburu lagi. Kenapa selalu ada Arthur di dekat Kiku? Dengan perasaan agak kesal, Alfred membuka sedikit pintu ruangan itu. Ia ingin mengintip apa yang dilakukan Arthur dengan Kiku. Di dalam, terlihat Arthur duduk di sofa bersama Kiku. Mereka membicarakan tentang teh. Hati Alfred sakit melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Dan rasa sakit itu bertambah melihat Kiku. Alfred mengurungkan niat untuk mengajak Kiku makan siang bersama. Perlahan, ditutupnya pintu. Dia ingin pulang sekarang untuk menumpahkan rasa kekesalannya. Tapi, itu masih lama. Masih ada pelajaran jam terakhir. Alfred menuju ke kelas dan sesampainya di kelas, dia langsung duduk di bangkunya. Mukanya terlihat lesu.

'Kenapa muka Kiku terlihat senang jika ada di dekat Arthur?'

'Muka yang tak pernah diperlihatkan padaku jika aku ada di dekatnya?'

"Hei, Alfred-san." sapa seseorang membuat yang disapanya tersentak kaget.

"Ah, Kiku! Ada apa?" tanya Alfred pada orang yang barusan menyapanya, Kiku. Dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Hari ini kamu sepertinya lesu. Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Kiku.

Alfred menggeleng.

"Gak, kok. Lagi malas saja." jawab Alfred.

"Syukurlah."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Alfred sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Bukannya Alfred-san temanku?" kata Kiku sambil tersenyum.

NYUT

'Teman saja?' batin Alfred yang hatinya sakit karena hanya dianggap teman oleh Kiku. Dengan lirih, ditatapnya Kiku.

'Senyum yang kau perlihatkan padaku, bukan senyum yang kau tunjukkan pada Arthur.'

'Tatapan matamu pada Arthur beda dengan tatapan matamu padaku.'

'Tawa yang perlihatkan padaku sangat jauh berbeda dengan tawa yang kau tunjukkan pada Arthur.'

Alfred mengepalkan tangannya. Merasakan rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Kesal, sedih, kecewa. Itu yang sekarang dia rasakan di hatinya.

'Mengapa bukan aku yang mendapatkan semua itu, Kiku? Apa yang ada di dalam diri Arthur tapi tidak ada di dalam diriku ini?'

'Kau tahu? Rasa sakit ini sangat menyakitkan melihatmu dengan Arthur!'

'Apa Arthur adalah orang yang sangat penting bagimu, Kiku?'

'Kalau iya, mengapa bukan aku yang mendapatkan posisi itu di hatimu?'

"Alfred-san?" tanya Kiku bingung melihat Alfred tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Ya?"

"Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiku dengan nada cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Eh, gurunya bentar lagi masuk. Cepat kamu balik ke bangkumu!" kata Alfred dengan nada riang tetapi dipaksakan.

"Ehm, ya.." kata Kiku lalu meninggalkan Alfred karena ingin duduk di bangkunya.

Alfred tersenyum kecil memandangi Kiku yang perlahan-lahan menjauhinya. Ia lalu memikirkan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu disebut dengan rencana. Selama pelajaran berlangsung dengan khidmat (karena gurunya yang mengajar di jam terakhir itu galak), Alfred tak memfokuskan diri mengikuti pelajaran. Untung saja guru itu tidak melihatnya karena Alfred duduk di bangku paling belakang, pojok lagi kayak hantu lagi pundung di pojokkan karena diputusin pacarnya (?). Dia sibuk memikirkan sebuah rencana. Rencana yang bisa dikatakan rencana yang dibuatnya ini...kejam. Tak lama, seringai licik terukir di wajahnya yang selalu diejek Gilbert, gak awesome banget. *disumpel burger. Lalu, ditatapnya Kiku dari kejauhan. Tatapan Alfred yang susah dideteksi kebenarannya. Alfred tersenyum puas. Dan senyum itu mempunyai arti yang sepertinya susah disebutkan.

'Rencana ini pasti akan berhasil.' batinnya memandangi Kiku dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum licik.

'Rencana ini...rencana yang aku buat agar kau menjadi milikku, Kiku.'

'Rencana ini bisa dikatakan membuat Arthur merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan.'

'Dia harus merasakannya. HARUS.'

xxx

Sepulang sekolah

Kiku segera membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya. Setelah itu, dengan rapi dimasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Dia tersenyum. Hari ini, ia akan minum teh bersama dengan Arthur. Sudah lama dia dan Arthur tak minum teh bersama. Karena Arthur selalu saja sibuk. Dengan perasaan senang, ia segera pergi menuju gerbang sekolah. Arthur pasti sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Tanpa disadarinya, ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

'Semoga hari ini hari yang baik.' batin Kiku.

Sayangnya hari ini bukanlah hari yang baik, Kiku. Tak lama, ada seseorang yang membekap mulut Kiku dengan saputangan dari belakang. Mata Kiku melebar. Dia panik. Ia berusaha melawan tetapi tidak bisa. Karena kekuatan orang yang membekapnya itu sangat kuat. Karena kehabisan nafas, Kiku pingsan. Orang yang membekapnya tersenyum puas. Dengan perasaan riang, ia menggendong tubuh Kiku.

'Kutunggu kedatanganmu, Arthur. Karena Kiku ada padaku sekarang.' batin orang itu tersenyum licik.

xxx

Depan gerbang sekolah

Arthur sedang menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Menunggu Kiku. Arthur melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Sudah hampir 30 menit ia menunggu pacarnya yang manis itu. Terlihat dari wajahnya, ia cemas.

'Kiku, kamu kok lama, sih? Aku merasakan firasat buruk.'

"ARTHUR!"

Arthur yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menoleh. Ternyata, yang memanggilnya adalah Gilbert dan Antonio. Ckckck. Kalau ada Gilbert, pasti bakal ada Antonio. Dasar pasangan mesra! *dipatuk Gilbird, dilempar tomat. Mereka berdua terengah-engah di depan Arthur karena mereka lari. Arthur menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arthur bingung.

"Begini, ada sesuatu yang gawat nih!" kata Antonio. Mukanya terlihat panik.

"Dan aku menemukan surat yang ditunjukkan padamu di depan ruang Ketua OSIS." kata Gilbert yang mukanya sama paniknya dengan Antonio.

Gilbert menyodorka sebuah surat pada Arthur. Arthur menerimanya dengan tatapan masih heran dan bingung. Memangnya apa yang gawat?

"Lalu, apa yang gawat? Ini hanya surat biasa, kan?" tanya Arthur pada mereka berdua dengan nada cuek bebek.

"Baca dulu isinya, alis tebal!" kata Gilbert.

Arthur mendengus kesal. Ia langsung membuka lipatan surat itu dan membacanya isinya. Mata hijau zamrudnya melebar ketika membaca isi surat yang dipegangnya itu. Memandang ke arah surat itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tangannya bergetar memegang surat itu.

"A..apa? Ini..tidak mungkin!" kata Arthur dengan nada tidak percaya.

Antonio menepuk pundak Arthur. Ia menatap Arthur dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Yah, itu memang kenyataannya, Arthur!" kata Antonio masih dengan nada panik.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau Kiku..."

"Kiku diculik oleh seseorang." kata Gilbert dan Antonio bersamaan.

TBC

**Gomen banget Alfred dijadikan antagonis disini! TAT Jangan tebas author! Alfred kujadiin antagonis demi kelangsungan cerita. Nanti Alfred jadi baik lagi, kok. Bagaimana nasib Kiku? Baca chapter depan! XD Untuk pasangan Alfred nanti, bisakah para readers yang cerdas gak ketulungan ini untuk ikut voting di profileku? WAJIB. Klo gak, bakal susah fic ini dilanjutkan! Dan updatenya bisa sangat lama. *ditimpuk buku. Please klik tulisan review this chapter di bawah, ya! ^^ Aku ucapin SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2011! XD Meski telat gak apa-apa, kan? *tiup trompet dan tebar-tebar bunga. Semoga di tahun yang baru ini fic ini bakal berkembang dan tambah memuaskan para readers! ;D**


	22. Because I Already Love You So Much

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T+mungkin? Apa agak M? O_O**

**Pair : Sepertinya fokus ke UKJPUS, dan ada PruSpa XD**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, BL, AU, ada adegan kekerasan**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 22**

**Balasan review (males PM) :**

**Sei Matthew : Alfred bukan mau raep Kiku, kok. Tenang aja. Eh? Mau publish fic AsaKiku? Akan aku dukung dan doakan! *megang-megang tangan Sei-san dengan mata berbinar.**

**Asia RyuuBirthday Males log in : Arthur nanti nyelamatin Kiku, kok. *Gilbert & Antonio : "Woi! Kita juga!" Hahaha. AsaKiku ada kok disini! Maaf, aku belum punya twitter. =_=**

**Eka Kuchiki : Oke, author note akan dihilangkan. Iya, dong! Hint PruSpa ada! XD Apa benar ini fic berkembang, ya? *garuk-garuk kepala.**

**Ayano-Saki Mamoru : Lovino toh? Er..*mikir. Lagi dipikirin Lovino sama siapa. *plak. Al, ada cewek manis tuh mau jadi pacar kamu! *Alfred : "Aku maunya Kiku!**

**Fujioka kyouhei : Anon lagi nih. ^^ Oke, ini udah dilanjutkan! X3**

**Aoi-coognie : Ano, emang chapter kemaren pendek. Memang dari hp kelihatan agak panjang. Tapi dari laptop pendek banget. Maaf ya Alfred dijadiin antagonis! =_= Buat dukung ceritanya dan udah lama banget pengen ada adegan ini!**

**Er, update kilat gak apa-apa, kan? Soalnya, aku lagi nganggur nih dan tugas sekolah belum ada. Masih pengenalan materi. Dan mengingat banyak readers yang nyantet aku untuk update cepet, aku update deh. Yang suka AsaKiku, ada kok. Malah porsinya lebih banyak daripada Ameripan (mungkin sih). Enjoy read this story! XD**

_Arthur mendengus kesal. Ia langsung membuka lipatan surat itu dan membacanya isinya. Mata hijau zamrudnya melebar ketika membaca isi surat yang dipegangnya itu. Memandang ke arah surat itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tangannya bergetar memegang surat itu._

"_A..apa? Ini..tidak mungkin!" kata Arthur dengan nada tidak percaya._

_Antonio menepuk pundak Arthur. Ia menatap Arthur dengan tatapan kasihan._

"_Yah, itu memang kenyataannya, Arthur!" kata Antonio masih dengan nada panik._

"_Aku tidak percaya kalau Kiku..."_

"_Kiku diculik oleh seseorang." kata Gilbert dan Antonio bersamaan._

Arthur, Gilbert, dan Antonio langsung menuju tempat dimana Kiku diculik. Tak peduli mereka menabrak orang di jalan. Mereka fokus untuk segera menolong Kiku. Dengan cepat mereka berlari ke sebuah gedung tua yang sepertinya sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Arthur, Gilbert, dan Antonio berhenti sejenak di depan gedung tua itu. Arthur membaca lagi surat dari orang yang menculik Kiku. Memastikan apa benar gedung yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah tempat Kiku dan penculik itu berada?

"Hei, apa benar ini tempatnya?" tanya Arthur pada Gilbert dan Antonio.

"Iya. Ini tempatnya. Hanya gedung ini yang jarang dipakai. Habis, katanya ada..hantu." kata Antonio lalu merinding. Memikirkan makhluk halus yang ada di gedung itu.

"Dasar penakut." ejek Arthur.

Antonio menatap Arthur dengan tatapan kesal. Gilbert yang ada di samping Antonio tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Antonio erat-erat. Dengan mata merahnya, ditatapnya dalam-dalam Antonio. Antonio bingung.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu." kata Gilbert dengan latar belakang sparkle dan ada bunyi cling-clingnya.

Muka Antonio langsung blushing mendengar perkataan Gilbert barusan. Matanya jadi berbinar-binar.

"Gilbert.." kata Antonio dengan nada terharu karena senang dilindungi sama Gilbert. Bedanya, latar belakangnya bunga-bunga seperti di komik cewek!

Gilbert mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Antonio. Antonio yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, langsung memejamkan matanya. Siap untuk menerima. Maklum, dia senang banget karena terakhir dicium Gilbert pas di rumah Kiku dulu. Para penggemar PruSpa sudah siap dengan kamera untuk memotret moment membahagiakan ini. Dan saat bibir mereka berdua akan bersentuhan...

SET

"Woi! Kalian mau bantu aku apa mau mesra-mesraan, sih?" kata Arthur dengan nada kesal sambil menjauhkan kedua temannya itu.

"Bentar saja gak apa-apa, kan? Jangan langsung motong, dong!" kata Gilbert dan Antonio bersamaan.

"Tapi, ini serius! Kiku itu dalam bahaya! Aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa! Apalagi, kita belum tahu siapa yang nyulik dia!" kata Arthur.

Antonio dan Gilbert masang muka bete.

"Iya, deh. Ayo langsung masuk!" ajak Antonio lalu masuk ke dalam gedung tua itu.

Arthur dan Gilbert mengangguk. Mereka langsung mengikuti Antonio masuk ke dalam gedung. Muka Arthur terlihat sangat cemas. Suasana hatinya sekarang tidak tenang karena memikirkan Kiku.

'Kiku, semoga kau baik-baik saja.' batin Arthur cemas.

xxx

Di dalam gedung, di sebuah ruangan

Kiku yang tadi pingsan sekarang sudah terbangun . Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Dia bingung ketika melihat dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang tidak pernah ia masuki. Ruangannya lumayan gelap karena hanya ada beberapa lilin yang menyala. Kiku mencoba mengingat kejadian yang barusan ia alami.

'Seingatku, aku masih di sekolah. Tapi, kenapa bisa ada disini?' batin Kiku yang masih berusaha mengingat-ngingat.

Kiku mengingat lagi. Dan ia ingat kalau mulutnya dibekap dari belakang oleh seseorang. Ia berusaha melawan, tapi tidak bisa karena kekuatan orang yang di belakangnya sangat kuat. Karena kehabisan nafas, dia pingsan. Muka Kiku terlihat panik setelah mengingatnya.

'Aku diculik!' batin Kiku panik. 'Tapi oleh siapa dan apa maunya?'

CKLEK

Pintu tempat dimana Kiku disekap tiba-tiba terbuka. Kiku yang menyadarinya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Orang yang menculiknya di sekolah tadi yang membuka pintu. Orang itu tersenyum pada Kiku. Kiku kaget melihat orang yang menculiknya itu. Tentu saja dia kaget karena dia sangat mengenal orang itu. Orang itu menuju ke Kiku dengan perlahan.

"Hei, Kiku. Sudah bangun?" tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum manis lalu menutup pintu perlahan.

Kiku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan satu kata saja. Antara panik, kaget, dan bingung ketika melihat orang itu semakin mendekat padanya. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Kiku merinding ketakutan melihat orang itu sudah ada di depannya dan mengelus pipinya. Dia menatap orang yang menculiknya itu dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Aduh, kenapa kamu takut sama aku, sih? Aku gak ngigit, kok." kata orang itu lalu terkekeh karena melihat Kiku ketakutan.

Kiku dengan cepat melepaskan tangan orang itu yang mengelus pipinya.

"Tentu saja aku takut. Apakah kau yang menculikku?" tanya Kiku yang akhirnya bisa buka suara juga.

Orang itu memiringkan kepalanya. Menandakan kalau dia bingung. Matanya menatap Kiku dengan tatapan jahil. Membuat orang yang ditatapnya kesal.

"Gimana, ya? Memang aku yang menculikmu." jawab orang itu dengan nada –bagi Kiku- yang menjengkelkan.

Mata Kiku terbelalak. Kenapa? Kenapa orang yang didepannya ini menculiknya? Apa dia punya salah sehingga dia diculik?

"Apa salahku sampai kau menculikku?" tanya Kiku dengan nada ketakutan.

Orang itu mengelus rambut hitam halus milik Kiku.

"Bukan salahmu..tapi salah Arthur!" jawab orang itu dengan nada mantap bercampur dengan nada kesal.

"Lalu, apa salah Arthur-san?" tanya Kiku dengan nada kaget karena jawaban orang itu.

"Salahnya, ia bisa memiliki senyumanmu, tawamu, tatapanmu, dan semua yang ada dalam dirimu! Aku kesal melihat kau dengannya!" kata orang itu dengan amarah yang tinggi. "Aku heran kenapa kau mau dengannya!"

Kiku menatap orang yang menculiknya dengan tatapan kesal. Ia menahan tangisnya. Matanya jadi berkilau karena air mata sudah berlinang air mata.

"Karena aku mencintainya dan dia juga mencintaiku! Dan aku bahagia dengan itu!" jawab Kiku.

Orang itu kaget. Rasa kesalnya bertambah dan dengan kasarnya, ia menjambak rambut Kiku.

"Akh!"

Tentu saja Kiku yang dijambaknya merintih kesakitan. Orang itu berbicara tepat di dekat telinga Kiku.

"Sudah kuduga kau punya hubungan khusus dengannya, ya." Bisik orang itu dengan nada sinis. Kiku hanya terdiam. Sedikit demi sedikit air matanya turun. Ia kesakitan.

"Akh...memang. Kumohon, lepaskan aku." kata Kiku dengan nada memohon.

Orang itu bukannya menuruti keinginan Kiku, malah ia makin menambah jambakannya.

"Akh! Sakit!" rintih Kiku kesakitan.

"Kau harus menjadi milikku dan bukannya menjadi milik si alis tebal itu!" kata orang itu dengan nada kasar. "Harus dan hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu!"

"Sayangnya, aku tidak mau menjadi milikmu." kata Kiku dengan nada tegas. "Aku hanya ingin dimiliki Arthur-san."

Orang itu menggertakan gigi. Ia melepas jambakannya pada rambut hitam milik Kiku. Ia mendorong Kiku ke lantai dengan keras. Kiku kaget karena tubuhnya didorong ke lantai. Tubuhnya yang sekarang merasakan sakit.

"Sekarang dan hari ini juga, kau akan menjadi milikku." kata orang itu menatap Kiku dengan tatapan tajam.

Perlahan orang itu melepaskan dasi Kiku. Tentu saja tindakannnya itu membuat Kiku kaget.

"A..apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kiku panik.

"Aku ingin kau melahirkan anakku..." kata orang itu dengan nada serius.

Mata Kiku melebar mendengar jawaban yang sangat tidak masuk akal dan kedengarannya bodoh itu.

"Hah?"

Hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Kiku. Orang itu dengan perlahan mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Kiku. Kiku jadi tambah panik. Karena, dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu kepadanya.

"Sekarang..akan dimulai.." kata orang itu sambil tersenyum antara sinis dan mesum.

Kiku tak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia sangat panik.

"Alfred-san, hentikan!" seru Kiku panik. "Aku laki-laki!"

'Arthur-san, tolong aku!' jerit Kiku panik dalam hati.

xxx

Masih di dalam gedung

"Sial, di ruangan ini juga tidak ada!" kata Gilbert kesal setelah membuka pintu salah satu ruangan dalam gedung.

"Disini juga!" kata Antonio yang membuka pintu di ruangan lain.

"Cih, gedung ini banyak ruangannya!" eluh Arthur kesal. "Kita harus cepat! Ayo kita cari lagi!"

Antonio dan Gilbert mengangguk. Mereka menuruti kata-kata Arthur.

'Kiku, kamu dimana, sih?' batin Arthur cemas.

xxx

Ya, Alfrerdlah orang yang menculik Kiku di sekolah. Dia sekarang ingin membuat Kiku mengandung anaknya! Dan Kiku menganggap Alfred bodoh berpikiran seperti itu. Dia laki-laki dan bukan perempuan. Mana mungkin bisa mengandung?

"Alfred-san, kumohon hentikan tindakan bodohmu ini!" kata Kiku.

Alfred, orang yang menculiknya, menggeleng keras.

"Gak akan! Dan kau harus melakukannya denganku!" kata Alfred dengan nada memaksa.

Jarak muka Alfred dengan Kiku semakin lama semakin pendek. Tangis Kiku makin menjadi. Air mata yang bening sudah mengalir deras dari mata coklat mililknya.

'Tidak! Arthur-san, tolong aku!' jerit Kiku yang ketakutan karena Alfred sebentar lagi akan menciumnya.

BRAK

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Alfred dan Kiku otomatis menoleh ke arah pintu. Terlihat, ada cowok berambut pirang terengah-engah. Karena melihat posisi Alfred dan Kiku yang tidak wajar, mukanya yang tadi terlihat kecapekan menjadi kesal.

"Ar..Arthur-san!" kata Kiku senang karena akhirnya semenya datang juga.

"Sial! Rencanaku gagal!" eluh Alfred kesal.

"Gak kusangka kau yang menculik Kiku, Alfred!" kata Arthur geram. "Buat apa kau menculiknya?"

Alfred mendengus kesal. Ditatapnya Arthur dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Aku menculiknya karena aku memang mencintainya! Dan aku gak suka dia menjadi milikmu, alis tebal!" kata Alfred dengan nada gak kalah geram dengan Arthur.

Arthur menggertakan gigi. Dengan cepat, ia mendekati Alfred dan...

BUAK

Arthur memukul pipi Alfred dengan keras. Membuat Kiku yang melihat kejadian itu kaget. Alfred terjatuh. Ada sedikit darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ukh.." rintih Alfred kesakitan karena pipinya dipukul Arthur.

"Rasakan itu, bodoh!" kata Arthur kesal. "Kalau kau mencintainya, jangan melakukan tindakan seegois ini!"

BUAK

Karena Arthur lengah, Alfred memukuli balik Arthur. Tapi bukan di pipi melainkan tepat di perut. Arthur yang tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya langsung jatuh. Kiku ternganga melihatnya. Air mata kembali jatuh dari air matanya.

"Arthur-san! Alfred-san, hentikan!" jerit Kiku panik melihat kedua temannya berkelahi.

Bukannya berhenti, Alfred malah semakin menendang keras Arthur yang tengah merintih kesakitan. Arthur tak mampu berdiri dan melawan Alfred. Darah keluar dari mulut Arthur. Tangisan Kiku semakin deras. Dia tidak tahan melihat kedua orang yang ada di depannya berkelahi hebat seperti ini. Apalagi, melihat keadaan Arthur yang kelihatannya parah. Kiku berniat menghentikan perkelahian kedua irang itu. Ia bangkit berdiri.

"Alfred-san, kumohon hentikan!" kata Kiku lalu menjauhkan Alfred dari Arthur agar Alfred tak menyiksa Arthur lagi.

Alfred terdiam melihat tindakan Kiku terhadapnya. Ia menuruti saja apa yang Kiku katakan barusan. Kiku menatap Alfred dengan tatapan lirih.

"Maafkan aku, Alfred-san..aku menyukaimu tapi sebagai teman. Maaf. Maafkan aku.." kata Kiku dengan nada lirih dan tersenyum kecil kepada Alfred.

Mata Alfred melebar mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Kiku. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Dilihatnya, Kiku menghampiri Arthur yang sudah babak belur. Kiku memangku kepala Arthur. Kiku memeluk Arthur dengan erat. Dielusnya rambut pirang milik Arthur sambil menangis.

"Arthur-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiku panik.

Arthur tersenyum lirih pada Kiku. Dielusnya pipi Kiku.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Arthur dengan nada lirih karena masih kesakitan.

Alfred terdiam melihat Arthur dan Kiku yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Hatinya sakit melihat mereka berdua.

'Mengapa? Tak hanya tawamu, senyumanmu, dan tatapanmu yang dimiliki dia...tapi juga tangis hanya dimiliki dia, bukan milikku?'

Alfred tertunduk lesu. Ia merasakan sakit hati yang sangat parah. Dengan perlahan, ia keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan Arthur dan Kiku.

"Arthur-san, maafkan aku.." kata Kiku masih sambil menangis.

"Bukan salahmu, Kiku." kata Arthur sambil tersenyum manis pada Kiku.

"Tapi ini salahku! Aku yang membuatmu seperti i..."

Arthur menaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibir Kiku. Membuat Kiku tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sshh..sudah. Ini bukan salahmu, kok. Ini semua salahnya Alfred, kan?" kata Arthur kesal menyebut nama sepupunya itu. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku terlanjur..."

Arthur malu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mukanya sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Membuat Kiku bingung dan penasaran dengan lanjutan kata-kata Arthur.

"Terlanjur apa, Arthur-san?" tanya Kiku penasaran.

"Karena aku..." Arthur memejamkan matanya. Lalu, ia membuka matanya dan menatap Kiku dalam-dalam. "terlanjur sangat mencintaimu, love..."

Kiku menangis lagi. Arthur yang melihat Kiku menangis lagi panik.

"Hei, kamu kok nangis lagi?" tanya Arthur dengan nada panik. "Apa aku ada salah sama kamu?"

Kiku tersenyum pada Arthur. Dan perlahan, Kiku mengusap air matanya. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku menangis bukan karena sedih." kata Kiku perlahan. "Aku menangis karena aku bahagia karena Arthur-san tulus mencintaiku. Dan aku juga sama denganmu, Arthur-san. Aku juga terlanjur sangat mencintaimu."

Arthur dan Kiku saling tersenyum. Lalu, mereka tertawa. Arthur memeluk Kiku dengan erat.

"Aku sangat bahagia, Kiku..." kata Arthur sambil mengelus kepala Kiku.

Kiku hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan Arthur. Tiba-tiba, Arthur mendorong Kiku ke lantai. Tentu saja Kiku kaget. Kiku mendapati Arthur di atasnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Arthur-san?" tanya Kiku bingung.

"Kau sudah bilang kalau hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu." kata Arthur tersenyum sinis. "Mau kita lakukan 'itu' disini?"

Muka Kiku memerah. Ia menggeleng.

"Memang. Tapi, keadaan Arthur-san sedang tidak baik, kan! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" kata Kiku panik.

Arthur langsung menyerang mulut Kiku. Dilumatnya seluruh isi rongga mulut Kiku dengan beringasnya. Tak lama, Kiku membalas ciuman Arthur. Lidah mereka berdua sekarang saling bertautan. Mereka tak peduli saling meneguk air liur entah air liur siapa. Yang penting, mereka berdua menikmati ini. Karena sudah kehabisan nafas, Arthur melepas ciuman dan segaris saliva yang panjang masih menghubungkan mereka berdua. Kiku terengah-engah. Ia menatap Arthur dengan tatapan sayu dan muka memerah.

"Arthur-san.."

Kiku mengelus pelan pipi Arthur. Muka Arthur memerah lagi karena Kiku tersenyum sangat manis padanya. Ukh, kelemahannya memang adalah senyuman maut manis milik Kiku. Tanpa Arthur sadari, tangan Kiku yang mengelus pipinya beralih ke telinganya dan...

"ADUH!" rintih Arthur kesakitan.

Mengapa Arthur tiba-tiba merintih kesakitan? Ternyata, Kiku menggunakan taktik mengelus pipi Arthur lalu menjewer telinga cowok bermata hijau itu dengan agak keras*.

"Rasakan, Arthur-san! Salah sendiri tak mau menurutiku! Ayo, kita ke rumah sakit!" kata Kiku kesal.

"Iya, iya! Cepat lepaskan aku, Kiku! Sakit, nih!" kata Arthur dengan nada memohon.

Kiku tertawa kecil karena baru kali ini Arthur mewek di depannya. Moment yang langka.

"Hei, kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Gilbert yang baru datang. Tentu saja dengan Antonio, sang kekasih tercinta.

"Lho, kamu kenapa, Arthur?" tanya Antonio kaget melihat keadaan Arthur yang babak belur.

"Nanti saja. Ceritanya panjang, Gilbert-san, Antonio-san. Ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit." kata Kiku sambil tersenyum.

"Er, baiklah. Tapi..kenapa Arthur dijewer sama kamu, Kiku? Gak awesome banget dia! Kok dia mau nangis gitu?" kata Gilbert dengan nada mengejek Arthur. Membuat dirinya dan Antonio tertawa.

Muka Arthur memerah. Antara malu dan kesal.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua! Ayo kita cepat pergi ke rumah sakit!" kata Arthur dengan nada kesal.

TBC

**Karena banyak yang bilang akhir-akhir ini chapter RTO? pendek, aku panjangin deh. Apa masih pendek? Atau malah kepanjangan? Terserah deh. =_= Ceritanya juga gaje, ya? *pundung di pojokkan. Bukannya menjurus ke serius, malah ada slight humornya, ya. Maaf kalau ini mengecewakan readers! Please klik tulisan review this chapter, ya! :D Oh, satu lagi. Jangan lupa vote pasangan Alfred! Soalnya baru dua orang nih yang ngevote. _ Sekali lagi, VOTE LEWAT PROFILE AUTHOR. Kalau jumlah suara masih seimbang, maka pasangan Alfred munculnya lama.**


	23. Scary

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Males nulis. Gak apa-apa, kan? **

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 23**

**Balasan review (males PM) :**

**Sei Matthew : Heran. Sei-san ini kadang-kadang jadi pereview pertama, ya? Hahaha. Udah siap-siap mau foto Arthur sama Kiku lagi 'itu' maksudnya? XD Lanjutin fic yang lain? Semoga sempat, Sei-san. T_T *lirik fic West and East sama fic Love Between Boy Band.**

**Sweet Vermouth : Kalo pakai nama Vermouth, pasti ngefans nih sama Vermouth yang di Detective Conan! Makasih sudah vote untuk pasangan Alfred, ya! X3**

**Ayano-Saki Mamoru : Al, dibilang kampret, tuh! Terima aja kenapa? Kan Ayano-san itu manis! *Alfred : "Sekali ogah tetep ogah!" Iya dong! Ada Gilbert, pasti ada Antonio! XD All hail PruSpa! *ngibarin bendera PruSpa. Anto sama Gil gak lihat. Kan masih nyari? :D**

**Misya Evangeline : Gak apa-apa, Misya-san. Yang penting baca. Gak tega ayas lihat Kiku diraep Alfred! TAT Klo diraep Arthur, baru mau! X3 Er, itu vote buat nanti kok. AsaKiku nanti 'sedikit' hancur. Kalau biasanya Arthur yang cemburu, nanti Kiku yang cemburu! Nantikan, ya. *Warning! Spoiler alert!**

**ViraYuuki : Seingatku Vira-chan terakhir review di chapter 18, ya? Fic ini keren? Makasih! XD Soal itu, aku kasih tahu lewat PM, ya.**

**Tamtamtami : Iya nih. Arthur ganggu PruSpa! Bentar lagi kan ciuman tuh! *dijejelin scone. Hahaha. Bangga ya Alfred bukan jadi hero malah jadi villain? XD**

**Eka Kuchiki : Kalau Eka-san berani, culik aja tuh Kiku! Dijamin, dapat paket scone cantik dari Arthur! XD Makasih atas pujiannya.**

**Fujioka kyouhei : Fujioka-san suka Amepan, ya? *ngik. Tapi disini main pairnya AsaKiku lho. XD Rated M lagi? Gak tau juga sih bakal ada lagi atau gak. *plak. Rumahku? Di Malang. Jalan...*ngelihat maksud Fujioka-san. EH! Jangan bakar rumahku!**

**Mochiyo-sama : Hahaha. Gak apa-apa, Mochiyo-san. Yang penting ingetlah sama fanfic ini. =o= Jewer Arthur? Aku barusan udah nanya Arthur. Klo Mochiyo-san mau jewer dia, Mochiyo-san harus makan sconenya! XD Fic RJ update bulan depan? 0.0 Gak apa-apa, deh. Asal lanjut. Mochiyo-san kelas 9? Wai, aku aja belum kelas 9! *apa maksudnya?**

**Santa Clau : Wah, telat review juga. Mau lihat Kiku mpreg? Wakaka! Lihat aja di fic Tetsukazu No Sekai, ya! *dilempar sepatu gara-gara promosi fic lain.**

**Okeh, akhirnya update juga nih fic. Rasanya otak mandek pas ngetik lanjutannya. Habis bingung suasana habis tengkar itu gimana! X( Semoga chapter ini gak gaje. Enjoy read this chapter, ya! XD**

"Hah? Jadi Alfred yang nyulik Kiku kemarin?" tanya Antonio dan Gilbert kompak ke Arthur.

Arthur mengangguk. Sedangkan Kiku hanya diam saja. Mengingat kejadian yang barusan ia alami membuat badannya sedikit merinding ketakutan. Dia juga merasa takut kalau nanti ia bertemu dengan Alfred di sekolah.

"Untung aja yang nyulik Alfred. Bukan Francis." bisik Gilbert ke Antonio.

"Iya, ya. Kalau yang nyulik Francis, gimana kelanjutannya, ya?" bisik Antonio balik ke Gilbert.

"Kalian bisik-bisik apa?" tanya Arthur yang curiga melihat Gilbert dan Antonio bisik-bisik.

"Gak ada apa-apa." jawab Gilbert dan Antonio kompak (lagi).

"Menurutku, cara Alfred menculik Kiku itu gak awesome banget!" kata Gilbert. "Aku aja dulu suka Kiku gak pakai cara segitu...ukh!"

Gilbert tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena kakinya sudah diinjek sama Antonio. Keras lagi. Gilbert melirik ke Antonio yang sudah dalam dark side. Gilbert merinding. Karena tatapan Antonio terhadapnya tajam menusuk.

"Antonio, itukan dulu." kata Gilbert sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Tapi, aku gak nyangka yang menculik Kiku itu Alfred. Karena dari penampilan, Alfred bukan orang yang seperti itu." kata Antonio.

"Penampilan bisa menipu." kata Arthur lalu meminum tehnya.

"Arthur-san, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Apa lukanya masih sakit?" tanya Kiku pada Arthur. Keadaan Arthur sekarang kepalanya diperban.

"Tidak apa-apa. Rasa sakit ini gak terpengaruh padaku karena sudah dapat obatnya." jawab Arthur sambil tersenyum pada Kiku.

"Hah? Obatnya apa?" tanya Gilbert heran sama Arthur.

"Obatnya? Obatnya kan senyuman manis Kiku." jawab Arthur yang bisa dibilang gombal banget sih jawabannya?

Muka Kiku memerah mendengarnya.

'Aneh-aneh saja.' batin Gilbert dan Antonio sweatdrop. 'Gombal banget!'

"Sudah cukup gombalnya. Arthur, bagaimana dengan tindakanmu selanjutnya sama Alfred?" tanya Antonio.

Arthur mendengus kesal. Gak terima dibilang gombal. Kan itu tulus dan jujurnya dari lubuk hatinya yang sangat terdalam?

"Aku tidak tahu tindakanku selanjutnya, Antonio. Yang jelas, aku masih kesal sama dia." jawab Arthur lalu mengepalkan salah satu tangannya.

"Lalu, laporkan ke polisi?" tanya Gilbert.

Arthur menggeleng setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Gilbert.

"Gak. Soalnya, Kiku sudah bilang ke aku jangan dilaporkan ke polisi." jawab Arthur lalu melirik ke arah Kiku yang duduk di sampingnya. "Jadi, bagaimana Kiku?"

Kiku terdiam. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu agar masalah ini cepat selesai. Karena dia sendiri tidak mau perselisihan antara Alfred sama Arthur semakin panjang. Ditambah, keduanya memiliki hubungan sepupu. Tidak bagus kan berselisih dengan keluarga sendiri?

"Aku ingin Arthur-san minta maaf sama Alfred-san." kata Kiku sambil tersenyum kecil pada Arthur.

Semua yang mendengar kata-kata Kiku barusan tersentak kaget. Hanya itu saja caranya?

"Hah? Caranya terlalu mudah, Kiku!" kata Arthur masih shock.

"Iya! Lagian, orang seperti Alfred harus diberi pelajaran!" kata Gilbert.

"Memang ini terlalu mudah. Tapi, aku tidak mau Arthur-san terus bertengkar dengan Alfred-san! Kalian berdua sepupu! Dan aku tidak mau hubungan pertemananku dengan Alfred-san putus. " kata Kiku pada Arthur, Gilbert, dan Antonio yang ada di depannnya. "Aku tidak mengingkan hal seperti itu terjadi."

Semua terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kiku. Antonio, yang duduknya dekat dengan Kiku menepuk pundak Kiku.

"Kiku, kau memang orang yang sangat baik." kata Antonio pada Kiku sambil tersenyum.

Kiku yang pundaknya ditepuk oleh Antonio tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Antonio-san. Kau juga orang yang baik." kata Kiku.

Bisa dilihat, kedua seme dari kedua uke ini memasang muka cemburu. Memang ada orang yang gak cemburu pasangannya akrab sama orang lain? Ditambah, saling memuji seperti ini dengan background bunga-bunga seperti di komik cewek kebanyakan?

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Oke, besok aku akan minta maaf sama maniak burger itu." kata Arthur lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Itulah sifat Arthur-san yang kusuka." kata Kiku lalu memeluk Arthur. Arthur yang dipeluk Kiku mukanya tersipu.

"Aduh, kok kalian pada mesra-mesraan, sih? Inget, ada kita berdua lho." kata Gilbert kesal sambil masang muka bete. Sedangkan Antonio hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Kiku lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Malu dilihat sama kedua temannya. Mukanya memerah. Arthur menatap Gilbert dan Antonio dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kok ganggu kita sih?" tanya Arthur dengan nada sewot.

"Kan kamu tadi ganggu aku sama Gilbert. Dibales dong." jawab Antonio lalu terkekeh.

Semua yang ada disitu tertawa. Setelah itu, mereka keluar dari rumah sakit dan pulang. Arthur mengantar Kiku ke rumahnya. Sedangkan Gilbert dan Antonio pulang bareng. Nah, kita lihat perjalanan mereka pulang ke kandangnya masing-masing. Oh, salah. Ke rumah masing-masing maksudnya.

xxx

PruSpa

Selama sedang jalan, Gilbert dan Antonio sama sekali tidak ada yang buka suara. Mereka berdua diam saja layaknya patung. Dan akhirnya, Antonio membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Tak enak rasanya jalan bareng tanpa ada pembicaraan sama sekali.

"Hei, Gil. Aku mau tanya. Cuma iseng, sih." kata Antonio sambil tersenyum riang.

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Gilbert pada Antonio.

"Er..jika aku diculik oleh seseorang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Antonio dengan nada jahil.

Gilbert menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Antonio kepadanya dirinya yang awesome ini.

"Tentu saja aku akan menyelamatkanmu, kan!" kata Gilbert sambil menyeringai pada Antonio.

"!"

"Kau itu sangat penting bagiku. Tidak mungkin kau diambil oleh orang lain." kata Gilbert.

Mendengar alasan Gilbert, muka Antonio sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia senag kalau Gilbert memang sangat sayang padanya.

"Hm..begitu, ya." kata Antonio berusaha menutupi rasa senangnya.

Tiba-tiba, Gilbert memeluk Antonio dengan erat. Membuat yang dipeluk tersentak kaget.

"Gil..Gilbert?" tanya Antonio bingung dengan Gilbert yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Aku takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Antonio! Ingat, hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu!" kata Gilbert.

Muka Antonio memucat mendengarnya. Lho, kok?

"Aku rela mati demi merebutmu kembali, Antonio!" lanjut Gilbert.

Kedua tangan Antonio menepuk-nepuk punggung Gilbert. Mukanya semakin memucat.

"A..Aku senang mendengarnya, Gil. Tapi, aku sepertinya akan mati duluan gara-gara kehabisan nafas! Kamu memelukku terlalu erat, tahu!" kata Antonio swetdrop.

Oh. Ternyata Antonio mukanya memucat gara-gar pelukan Gilbert terlalu kuat, ya.

xxx

AsaKiku

Selama Arthur dan Kiku melakukan perjalanan menuju rumah Kiku, Arthur menggandeng tangan Kiku dengan erat. Seakan tak rela Kiku pergi darinya. Kiku pun juga begitu. Dia memang sangat sayang pada Arthur. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Kiku. Arthur melepas gandengannya.

"Nah, sudah sampai love. Sampai jumpa di sekolah, ya." Kata Arthur lalu mencium singkat bibir Kiku.

Kiku mengangguk. Lalu, menatap Arthur dengan tatapan kasih sayang.

"Sampai jumpa juga di sekolah, Arthur-san. Terima kasih Arthur-san sudah mengantarku." kata Kiku sambil tersenyum.

Arthur pun membalas senyuman Kiku. Arthur membalikkan badan dan ia akan segera pergi.

"Bye bye, Kiku." kata Arthur sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kiku hanya tersenyum dan membalas lambaian Arthur. Arthur maju selangkah. Lalu, ia kembali ke tempat Kiku dan langsung memeluk cowok berambut hitam itu dengan erat.

"Arthur-san? Kenapa?" tanya Kiku bingung.

Arthur diam saja dan mengelus rambut Kiku. Dan ia menghirup aroma rambut cowok bermata coklat itu.

'Wangi sekali rambutnya.' batin Arthur sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Arthur-san?" tanya Kiku lagi.

"Ah, maaf aku tiba-tiba memelukmu. Kau tahu? Aku memelukmu karena aku kangen sama kamu, Kiku." jawab Arthur dengan nada lirih.

Tak lama, Kiku membalas pelukan Arthur. Tangannya mengelus punggung Arthur.

"Bukankah kita ketemu hari ini, Arthur-san?" tanya Kiku bingung.

Arthur mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kiku.

"Iya. Tapi, aku kangen sama kamu, Kiku. Kelas kita tahun ini pisah. Aku takut gara-gara aku lumayan sibuk, kejadian hari ini terulang lagi padamu suatu hari nanti." lanjut Arthur.

Tak lama, pundak Kiku terasa basah. Kiku kaget. Arthur tiba-tiba menangis?

"Arthur-san, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kiku panik karena Arthur meneteskan air mata tiba-tiba.

"Kau orang yang sangat menakutkan, Kiku. Sungguh. Aku takut." kata Arthur sedikit terisak dengan tubuh merinding ketakutan.

Kiku yang mendengarnya terhenyak.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kiku." kata Arthur.

Kiku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Arthur-san."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada orang yang melihat mereka berdua.

xxx

"Jadi, itu ya pacarnya Kak Arthur?" kata seseorang yang duduk di sebuah mobil.

"Ya, Tuan. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya sang sopir yang duduk di depan.

"Gak. Hanya penasaran saja. Karena pacarnya Kak Arthur itu orang yang disukai tunanganku. Kudengar, tunanganku sempat memperkosanya. Hatiku sakit mendengarnya. Begitu besarkah rasa sayang Alfred padanya?" jawab orang itu dengan nada lirih.

"Sabarlah, Tuan. Saya yakin Tuan Alfred tak lama lagi akan menyukai bahkan mencintai anda."kata sang sopir menghibur tuannya.

Orang itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Pak. Ayo kita berangkat kesana." kata orang itu. "Ke rumah Alfred."

Sang sopir mengangguk mantap. Lalu, menjalankan mobilnya.

'Tunggulah kedatanganku, wahai tunanganku Alfred.' Batin orang itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

TBC

**Voting di profile author sudah ditutup tanggal 7 kemaren! Kenapa tanggal tutup dipercepat? Soalnya sudah kelihatan jelas siapa pasangannya Alfred. XD Dan orang ini akan jadi tunangan Alfred! Mau tahu siapa? BACA CHAP DEPAN! *dikeroyok para readers. Maaf klo chap ini pendek. Inget! Otak author mandek! Sebelum ditutup, boleh promosi? Baca ya fic rate M AsaKiku yang judulnya Tetsukazu No Sekai! Yang gak suka lemon gak apa-apa baca. Soalnya lemonnya dikit kok. Dan tuh fic ada unsur Mpregnya. Oke, please klik tulisan review this chapter! XD**


	24. Fiance and Accident

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Ada pair baru. AsaKiku dikit soalnya chapter ini fokus ke Alfred.**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, OC (untuk orang tua Alfred), BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 24**

**Sebelum mulai lagi, aku ucapkan minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada para penggemar USUK. Sungguh, aku tidak punya niat untuk menghina. Dan janji kok gakkan mengulangi lagi. Terima kasih banyak atas review para readers. Aku senang atas dukungan dan flamenya yang membangun. Aku gak bisa balas semua review soalnya malas (jangan ditiru). Untuk OOCnya yang sangat parah ini, akan aku perbaiki mulai chapter ini, kok. Baiklah, aku ucapkan maaf sekali lagi. Untuk lanjutannya, aku minta maaf lagi kalau chapter ini pendek. Rada bingung sama alurnya juga untuk pasangan Alfred yang pilihannya gak kepilih.**

"Aku pulang." kata Alfred sambil membuka pintu rumahnya dengan agak lesu. Maklum, ia capek ditambah menghadapi kenyataan pahit kalau Kiku lebih memilih sepupunya.

Ada seorang perempuan yang cantik sedang membaca majalah di sofa ruang keluarga. Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah Alfred. Lalu, tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat datang, Alfred. Kenapa pulangnya terlambat?" tanya perempuan itu yang ternyata ibu dari Alfred.

Alfred tersenyum pada ibunya. Lalu, duduk di samping ibunya yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Maaf. Ada masalah tadi." jawab Alfred.

Ibunya hanya ber-oh ria. Lalu, ia menutup buku yang dibacanya itu dan ia menatap Alfred dengan tatapan serius. Tentu saja yang ditatapnya bingung. Apa dia punya salah?  
"Ibu kenapa?" tanya Alfred agak takut dengan ibunya.

"Begini, Alfred.."

"Ibu, apa aku punya salah? Maaf kalau seminggu yang lalu aku tak sengaja menghabiskan susu putih di kulkas yang ada di dapur!" kata Alfred panik.

"Bukan itu, Alfred. Ibu juga sudah tahu kalau kau yang meminumnya. Tidak mungkin ayah, kan?" kata ibu Alfred."Sebentar lagi, tunanganmu akan datang malam ini."

Alfred diam. Matanya terbelalak. Apa dia tak salah dengar? Tunangan? Sejak kapan kalau dirinya yang hero ini punya tunangan?

"A..apa? Tunanganku?" kata Alfred kaget."Sejak kapan..."

"Dari dulu, kau sudah kutunangkan dengan seseorang." kata ibu Alfred sambil tersenyum.

Alfred shock. Padahal, ia tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan orang yang jelas tidak ia cintai.

TING TONG

Alfred dan ibunya tersentak kaget mendengar bel rumah berbunyi.

"Wah, kelihatannya dia sudah datang." kata ibu Alfred antusias.

Alfred sweatdrop. Walaupun begitu, ia juga penasaran siapa yang menjadi tunangannya. Dan pintu rumahnya terbuka pelan. Alfred tambah shock melihat tunangannya. Ia menatapnya dengan pandangan horor. Yang ditatapnya hanya tersenyum kecil padanya dan segera bergabung dengan Alfred dan ibu Alfred.

"Akhirnya kau datang kutunggu dari dulu kamu kesini. Sayang, kamu selalu sibuk." kata ibu Alfred.

"Maafkan aku baru bisa datang ke sini hari ini." kata orang itu dengan sopan. Ia lalu menatap Alfred dengan memasang senyumnya.

Alfred masih membatu. Barusan dikutuk jadi batu oleh ibunya. Eh, salah. Terpaku melihat tunangannya karena ia sangat kenal dengan tunangannya itu. Karena, dia adalah teman masa kecilnya bersama Arthur. Tapi karena pekerjaan ayahnya, ia pindah. Dan orang itu adalah...

"Ma..Matthew?" tanya Alfred pada orang yang dimaksud.

"Lama tak jumpa, Kak Alfred." kata Matthew dengan nada riang. "Apa kabar?"

xxx

Diskip. Dan langsung ke waktu istirahat di sekolah. Di kelas Alfred.

Muka Alfred masih shock karena mengetahui kalau teman masa kecilnya dan Arthur, Matthew adalah tunangannya. Apalagi, orang tuanya baru memberitahunya kemarin. Sekarang, ia hanya duduk lemas di bangku.

"Alfred." panggil seseorang.

Alfred kaget. Ia menoleh kepada orang yang memanggilnya. Arthur dan Kiku? Ia tambah kaget karena Arthur menyodorkan salah satu tangannya. Mukanya terlihat memerah karena malu. Matanya entah melihat kemana. Sedangkan Kiku melirik ke Arthur dengan tatapan ayo-minta-maaf.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin." kata Arthur masih menatap ke arah lain.

Alfred terdiam. Menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus heran.

"Hah?"

"Maksudnya Arthur-san, ia minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin di gedung tua itu." kata Kiku menjelaskan ke Alfred.

Arthur mengangguk.

"Ya. Dan aku tidak mau hubungan keluarga kita putus. Lagian, aku yang salah memukulmu karena aku tak mampu menahan emosiku." kata Arthur.

"Arthur, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." kata Alfred sambil tersenyum. "Aku yang egois."

Semua terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kalian mau berbaikan lagi?" tanya Kiku memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Arthur dan Alfred menoleh ke Kiku. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan akhirnya saling bersalaman.

"Tentu saja." Kata mereka berdua kompak. Ada rasa senang diantara mereka berdua.

Kiku menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah mereka berdua rukun kembali seperti dulu. Dia tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi.

"Tapi, aku masih mengharapkan Kiku, lho!" kata Alfred lalu tertawa. "Awas saja kalau kau membuatnya sakit hati, Arthur!"

Arthur dan Kiku sweatdrop.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kiku padamu." kata Arthur sambil tersenyum. "Aku takkan membuatnya sakit hati."

Alfred terkekeh. Lalu, ia terdiam dan mengingat sesuatu. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas pelan. Seakan pasrah akan sesuatu.

"Tapi, aku sudah punya tunangan." kata Alfred dengan nada lirih.

Arthur dan Kiku yang mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Alfred kaget. Tunangan?

"Hei, tunangan? Sejak kapan kau punya tunangan?" tanya Arthur kaget. "Aku tidak tahu!"

Alfred lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Matthew yang jadi tunanganku." Kata Alfred lalu pergi.

"Hah? Matthew? Sudah balik, ya?" kata Arthur Kiku bingung.

"Ada apa, Arthur-san? Kenapa kaget? Siapanya Matthew?" tanya Kiku bingung.

"Matthew itu..teman masa kecilku dan Alfred. Yah, dia pindah ke Kanada karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Aku kaget karena ia kembali hari ini." kata Arthur.

"Oh.."

"HAH! Aku lupa setelah ini ada rapat OSIS!" kata Arthur panik. "Apalagi, sampai jam pulang sekolah! Maaf, Kiku. Aku harus ke ruang rapat secepatnya! Dan sampai jumpa besok, ya."

Kiku tersenyum pada Arthur.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok." kata Kiku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Arthur mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Kiku di kenapa, ia merasakan ada firasat buruk. Dan terbayang Kiku di otaknya. Arthur menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

'Kenapa jadi terbayang Kiku?' batin Arthur bingung. 'Jangan-jangan ada apa-apa lagi...ah! Tapi, gak mungkin!'

Arthur lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang rapat tempat rapat OSIS akan dilaksanakan.

'Semoga..' batinnya agak cemas.

xxx

Sepulang sekolah

Kiku baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah. Hari ini, kegiatan klub kendo diliburkan karena baru saja ia, teman-temannya, senior, dan juniornya baru saja menang pertandingan kendo antar sekolah. Ia berjalan menuju rumahnya.

'Syukurlah hari ini damai.'batin Kiku.

"Ah, balonku!" teriak seorang anak kecil yang kaget karena balon yang dipegangnya lepas.

Kiku menoleh. Dan matanya melebar melihat anak itu tanpa sadar mengejar balonnya ke tengah jalan. Parahnya lagi, ada sebuah truk yang akan melintasi jalan itu. Kiku panik dan langsung ke tengah jalan. Menyelamatkan anak kecil itu agar tidak tertabrak truk. Sopir truk kaget melihatnya. Truk semakin mendekat. Sang sopir panik.

"Eh?" anak kecil itu bingung melihat truk mendekat padanya.

"Awas!" teriak Kiku lalu memeluk anak kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

BRAK

Kecelakaan tak terhindarkan...

TBC

**Kenapa jadi begini? *garuk-garuk kepala karena bingung. Entah mau bikin adegan kecelakaan di fic ini. Tapi, kecepetan ya? Oke, silahkan review.**


	25. Not Likely To Happen, Right?

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Males nulisnya. Gak apa-apa, kan? *plak.**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, OC (untuk orang tua Kiku), BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 25**

**Maaf ya updatenya lama! TOT Soalnya tugas sekolah menumpuk dan keranjingan fban! *plak. Terus, lupa deh update fic ASEM ini. *pundung. Okeh, lanjut! ^^**

_Kiku menoleh. Dan matanya melebar melihat anak itu tanpa sadar mengejar balonnya ke tengah jalan. Parahnya lagi, ada sebuah truk yang akan melintasi jalan itu. Kiku panik dan langsung ke tengah jalan. Menyelamatkan anak kecil itu agar tidak tertabrak truk. Sopir truk kaget melihatnya. Truk semakin mendekat. Sang sopir panik._

"_Eh?" anak kecil itu bingung melihat truk mendekat padanya._

"_Awas!" teriak Kiku lalu memeluk anak kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya._

_BRAK_

_Kecelakaan tak terhindarkan..._

Xxx

"Hei, terjadi kecelakaan!" seru seorang laki-laki lalu berlari menuju tempat kecelakaan.

Lalu, beberapa orang menuju tempat kecelakaan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Apakah anak kecil itu baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang perempuan panik.

"Di..dia selamat!" teriak seorang lagi sambil menunjuk anak kecil yang hampir kecelakaan itu dalam keadaan selamat.

"Aduduh...apa yang terjadi?" kata anak itu bingung sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kesakitan.

"Kamu hampir saja kecelakaan, nak. Untungnya kamu selamat." Kata seorang nenek sambil memegang pundak anak itu.

"Heh?" Anak itu bingung.

"Tapi, kenapa bisa dia selamat?" kata nenek itu dengan nada heran.

"Hei, ternyata anak itu diselamatkan pemuda ini!"

Semua orang yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menuju ke orang yang berteriak itu. Semua yang melihat keadaan pemuda itu kaget. Keadaan pemuda itu bisa dikatakan mengkhawatirkan. Tubuh pemuda itu bersimbah darah. Dan yang paling parah ada kakinya.

"Pe..pemuda ini menyelamatkan anak kecil itu!" kata nenek itu kaget melihatnya.

"Ya...dan sialnya, supir truk itu kabur entah kemana! Dasar! Dia tidak bertanggung jawab!" seru seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan nada geram.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat ada seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan bermata emerald sedang asyik memakan permen karet. Lalu, tergambar kebingungan di wajahnya.

"Lho..? Ada apa, ya? Kok banyak orang berkumpul di jalan? Lihat, ah.." kata orang itu lalu menuju ke tempat kejadian.

Sesampainya di tempat kejadian, laki-laki itu menepuk pundak salah satu orang yang ada disitu. Ia ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Pak, apa yang terjadi?" tanya laki-laki itu pada seorang lelaki paruh baya.

"Terjadi kecelakaan, nak. Korbannya mengalami pendarahan parah. Terutama pada kaki." Jawab lelaki paruh baya itu.

Sang penanya hanya beroh ria. Karena penasaran dengan korbannnya, maka lelaki itu mendekat ke tempat sang korban. Mata emeraldnya terbelalak ketika melihat pemuda yang menjadi korban kecelakaan itu. Segera ia mendorong orang-orang yang ada disitu tanpa peduli tatapan kesal mereka. Ia segera memeluk tubuh korban itu tanpa mempedulikan darah yang menempel di seragam Hetalia Gakuennya. Kepanikan jelas tergambar di matanya.

"Ki..Kiku!" kata pemuda rambut coklat itu panik.

Kiku membuka mata coklatnya perlahan. Ia merasakan sakit luar biasa terutama pada kedua kakinya. Ia menatap lirih orang yang memeluknya.

'Kakiku sakit sekali..' batin Kiku dalam hati.

"Antonio-san...?" kata Kiku dengan nada lemah.

Ternyata, pemuda berambut coklat itu adalah temannya, Antonio.

"Nak, kamu kenal dia?" tanya seorang kakek yang ada disitu.

"Iya, Kek! Saya mengenalnya karena dia teman saya!" jawab Antonio panik. Lalu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kiku. "Kiku..kenapa ini bisa terjadi padamu?"

"Aku...tidak kuat lagi. Badanku..sakit semua." Kata Kiku dengan nada lemah.

"Hei..bertahanlah, Kiku!" kata Antonio khawatir.

"Kakiku..."

Kiku yang sudah tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya perlahan menutup matanya.

"Kiku!" kata Antonio yang semakin panik melihatnya.

"Nak, dia hanya pingsan! Kami akan membawanya ke rumah sakit!" kata seorang petugas medis yang baru datang. Menepuk pundak lelaki Spanyol itu.

"Hoo.." gumam Antonio sedikit lega.

Para petugas medis dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Kiku ke dalam mobil ambulans. Antonio, sebagai temannya, ingin ikut ke dalam mobil.

"Bolehkah saya ikut?" tanya Antonio dengan nada penuh harap.

"Boleh, nak! Sebaiknya, cepat kau masuk ke dalam! Temanmu keadaannya sangat mengkhawatirkan! Dia secepatnya harus dibawa ke UGD!" jawab salah satu petugas medis.

Antonio mengangguk. Lalu, ia dengan cepat masuk ke dalam mobil ambulans dan duduk di samping Kiku. Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit, ia memandang Kiku dengan tatapan lirih.

'Kiku..semoga kau baik-baik saja.' Batin Antonio dengan sedih.

Xxx

Sekarang, Antonio duduk di depan ruangan UGD. Ia menunggu kedatangan keluarga Kiku yang baru saja ia hubungi. Saat Antonio menelpon orang tua Kiku, sang ibu langsung menangis histeris. Setelah menelpon orang tua Kiku, Antonio langsung menelpon Gilbert, dan tentu saja sang kekasih Kiku, Arthur. Antonio menundukkan kepalanya. Berdua agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan menimpa temannya itu.

'Kiku..semoga saja dia selamat.' Batin Antonio.

Tak lama kemudian, datang makhluk yang mengakui dirinya sangat AWESOME yang diketahui bernama Gilbert, sang kekasih.

"Antonio!" teriak Gilbert yang baru saja datang.

Antonio mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya sekarang tertuju kepada Gilbert yang baru saja datang. Segera Gilbert duduk disampingnya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Kiku sekarang?" tanya Gilbert dengan nada cemas.

"Aku belum tahu. Sekarang, dia sedang diperiksa." Jawab Antonio lirih.

"Lalu..kau juga korban? Kau bersimbah darah!" kata Gilbert memandang seragam Antonio yang terkena darah milik Kiku.

Antonio menggeleng.

"Bukan. Ini darahnya Kiku." Kata Antonio sambil tersenyum kecil.

TAP TAP

Terdengar derap langkah seseorang. Dan ternyata, datanglah Arthur. Ia terengah-engah karena ia lari dan mukanya terlihat panik. Ia menatap tajam kepada Antonio.

"Arthur!" kata Antonio dan Gilbert kompak melihat kedatangan Arthur.

"Kiku..dia baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Arthur panik.

"Aku harap iya." Jawab Antonio.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Keadannya mengkhawatirkan, Arthur. Tidak. Sangat. Dan aku harap, ia baik-baik saja. Tetapi.." Antonio memutus pembicaraannya.

"Tapi?" tanya Arthur dan Gilbert kompak dengan nada tak sabar dengan kelanjutan kata-kata Antonio.

"Sebelum pingsan, ia mengeluh tentang kakinya." Lanjut Antonio.

"Ada apa dengan kakinya?" tanya Gilbert bingung.

"Entah." Jawab Antonio.

DEG

Arthur merasa takut hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada Kiku.

'Aku merasa gelisah. Ada apa ini? Kiku akan baik-baik saja, kan?' batin Arthur sedih lalu duduk di bangku yang berada di depan Antonio dan Gilbert. 'Tidak, aku harus yakin kalau dia baik-baik saja.'

"Arthur, semoga Kiku baik-baik saja." kata Antonio sambil memandang Arthur.

Arthur hanya tersenyum lirih.

"Ya."

Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan laki-laki yang rambutnya juga berwarna hitam yang diketahui orang tua Kiku. Tak lupa, ada adik kembar Kiku, Sakura.

"Kalian teman anak saya, kan? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya ibu Kiku dengan nada panik.

"Ya. Kami belum mengetahui keadaannya sekarang. Ia baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang UGD untuk diperiksa." jawab Gilbert.

"Kita tunggu saja penjelasan dari dokternya. Saya harap, keadaan Kiku baik-baik saja." kata Antonio.

Kedua orang tua Kiku terdiam. Lalu, ayah dan ibu Kiku duduk disamping Gilbert. Sang ibu tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Sedangkan sang ayah hanya bisa menenangkannya. Wajahnya memang terlihat tenang, tetapi wajah tenangnya yang sekarang menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sakura yang diam saja lalu duduk disamping Arthur. Arthur menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Sakura, semoga kakakmu baik-baik saja." Kata Arthur dengan nada pelan dengan senyum terpaksa. Menahan kesedihannya.

Sakura lalu memandang Arthur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Apa...Kiku-nii baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura dengan nada cemas.

"..hah?"

"Asa-san, aku takut Kiku-nii kenapa-kenapa! Dan sejak aku diberitahu kalau Kiku-nii kecelakaan, aku langsung merasa gelisah. Hati ini tidak bisa tenang!" seru Sakura.

"Sakura.." Arthur berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Aku takut!"

Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia lalu menangis terisak-isak. Air mata terus menetes tanpa henti sehingga mengenai rok birunya. Arthur mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Tenanglah. Lebih baik, kita berdua untuk Kiku. Semoga ia baik-baik saja." Kata Arthur.

Sakura memandang Arthur. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ya.."

Xxx

2 jam kemudian..

Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat memakai kacamata keluar dari ruang UGD. Orang tua Kiku, Arthur, Antonio, Gilbert, dan Sakura langsung menyerbu dokter itu. Ingin menanyakan kondisi Kiku.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" tanya sang ayah dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Kiku baik-baik saja kan, Dok?" tanya Arthur.

Dan banyak lagi pertanyaan yang membuat dokter itu kewalahan. Ia mengisyaratkan mereka untuk diam.

"Bisa saya bicara dengan orang tuanya? Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan." Kata dokter itu dengan nada pelan. "Terkait dengan kondisi pasien."

Ayah dan ibu Kiku saling berpandangan. Lalu, mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ikut ke ruangan saya." Ajak dokter itu lalu pergi ke ruangannnya diikuti ayah dan ibu Kiku.

Arthur, Antonio, Gilbert, dan Sakura duduk kembali di kursi yang ada di depan UGD.

"Sepertinya, ada hal serius yang dibicarakan dokter." Kata Gilbert.

Semua yang ada disitu mengangguk lemah mendengar perkataan Gilbert.

'Kiku..' batin Arthur lirih.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua orang tua Kiku keluar dari ruangan dokter. Tangisan sang ibu semakin keras, suaminya hanya bisa mengelusnya saja. Wajahnya juga semakin sedih. Arthur, Antonio, Gilbert, dan Sakura yang melihatnya langsung menuju ke arah mereka. Sakura memegang tangan ibunya.

"Ibu, Kiku-nii tidak kenapa-napa, kan?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Huhuhu..."

"Sakura, dan teman-teman Kiku, kumohon kalian tetap tenang mendengar kabar ini.." kata sang ayah lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Menandakan ia lemas.

"Kabar apa?" tanya Arthur dengan nada gelisah.

"Iya, paman. Memangnya apa yang dikatakan dokter di dalam ruangan tadi?" tanya Antonio sama gelisahnya dengan Arthur.

"Dia..baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Gilbert.

"Kiku..dia.."

'Kumohon, pasti Kiku baik-baik saja, kan?' batin Arthur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Arthur melebar mendengar lanjutan kata-kata ayah Kiku. Begitu juga dengan Antonio , Gilbert, dan Sakura. Bahkan, kelanjutan kata lelaki berambut hitam itu membuat perempuan bertubuh pendek itu pingsan.

"Ti..tidak mungkin..kan..?" kata Arthur lalu terduduk lemas di lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kiku terancam...lumpuh?"

TBC

**Cerita semakin gak jelas. Sepertinya, kemampuan menulisku menurun deh. Maaf sekali lagi updatenya lamaaa banget! T^T Aku juga gak sempat balas review para readers semua. *pundung. Kiku terancam lumpuh? Bagaimana jadinya? Baca chapter selanjutnya, ya. See you in next chapter! *ngacir*balik lagi. Eh, makasih banyak udah review fic AsaKiku one-shotku yang judulnya 'Love Me'! ^^ Memang bener kok anniversarynya AsaKiku tgl 30 Januari. :3 Untuk karakter si cewek, memang bener kok itu Mei Mei (Taiwan) sebagai sepupu dekat Kiku. Woke..aku ngacir lagi!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Titled : Rival or The Other**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Ya sudahlah(?) *plak.**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, OC (untuk orang tua Kiku), BL, AU**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

**Chapter 26**

**Yap! Sudah sampai deh di chapter 26. Dan langsung baca aja, deh. Untuk saat ini, aku gak bisa balas review para readers semua. **** Tapi, terima kasih banyak untuk tetap setia membaca fic ini! *beri applause. Enjoy read this chapter!**

_Mata Arthur melebar mendengar lanjutan kata-kata ayah Kiku. Begitu juga dengan Antonio , Gilbert, dan Sakura. Bahkan, kelanjutan kata lelaki berambut hitam itu membuat perempuan bertubuh pendek itu pingsan._

"_Ti..tidak mungkin..kan..?" kata Arthur lalu terduduk lemas di lantai._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kiku terancam...lumpuh?"_

Xxx

Kata-kata ayah Kiku terus terngiang di dalam kepala Arthur yang sedang termenung di ruang Ketua OSIS. Bagaimana tidak? Dia masih shock mendengar bahwa kekasihnya, Kiku, terancam lumpuh. Memang susah ditebak apa yang terjadi di masa yang akan datang. Yah, contohnya sekarang ini. Tak disangka, orang sebaik Kiku terancam lumpuh karena menolong anak kecil di tengah jalan. Arthur memainkan bolpointnya.

'Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?' batin Arthur dengan lihai sambil memainkan bolpoint dengan jarinya.

"Arthur?"

Arthur menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya barusan. Alfred, sepupunya.

"Kau...masih memikirkan keadaan Kiku, kan?" tanya Alfred sambil menatap mata hijau sepupunya.

Arthur menghela nafas pelan. Lalu, ia mengangguk pelan. Matanya menatap ke bawah dengan tatapan sedih. Mengingat keadaan Kiku yang...mengkhawatirkan. Tidak. Sangat mengkhawatirkan.

"Ya, Alfred. Aku mencemaskan keadaannya. Aku takut...kalau dia beneran lumpuh bagaimana?" kata Arthur dengan nada sedih.

Alfred menatap Arthur dengan tatapan kesal.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba, Alfred memukul meja kerja Ketua OSIS. Membuat sang Ketua OSIS kaget. Lalu, Arthur menatap Arthur dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Hei, kenapa kau tiba-ti..."

"Jangan mengharapkan dia lumpuh, Arthur! Kau harus yakin bahwa dia tidak apa-apa!" kata Alfred memotong kata-kata Arthur.

Arthur terdiam mendengar kata-kata Alfred.

"Kau tau? Yang khawatir dengan keadaan Kiku bukan hanya kau! Tapi juga aku dan teman-teman! Kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatannya." Kata Alfred sambil menatap mata hijau zamrud milik Arthur.

"Alfred..."

"Jadi...berdoalah untuknya, Arthur."

Arthur tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata Alfred. Ia menepuk pelan pundak sepupunya itu dan membuka pintu ruang OSISnya. Alfred menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau mau kemana, Arthur?" tanya Alfred sebelum Arthur beranjak pergi.

Tanpa menoleh kepada Alfred, Arthur berkata,

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit. Aku mau menjenguknya..."

xxx

Arthur dengan langkah santai berjalan ke dalam rumah sakit dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah berada di tangan kanannya. Sebelum ke rumah sakit, ia tadi membeli sebuket bunga mawar. Pada saat Arthur ingin ke bagian informasi untuk menanyakan di mana ruangan tempat Kiku dirawat, ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Sakura yang melihat Arthur tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat siang, Asa-san. Mau menjenguk Kiku-nii, ya?"

"Selamat siang juga, Sakura. Ya..aku mau menjenguk Kiku." Kata Arthur sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menambah lebar senyumnya ketika melihat sebuket bunga mawar merah yang ada di tangan Arthur. Arthur bingung ketika melihat Sakura tiba-tiba terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Sakura? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Arthur bingung.

"Hahaha. Aku hanya senang saja melihat Asa-san membawa sebuket mawar merah untuk Kiku-nii. Asa-san perhatian, ya." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

Muka Arthur memerah dalam sekejap mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura.

"Te...tentu saja aku perhatian padanya! Diakan pacarku!" kata Arthur lalu mengalihkan pandangan.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Ia menatap Arthur dengan tatapan serius.

"Kiku-nii sering menceritakan tentang Asa-san padaku, lho." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hee?"

"Ia menceritakan padaku tentang sifat Asa-san yang baik dan perhatian. Intinya, ia menceritakan semua tentang Asa-san dengan perasaan senang."

Muka Arthur tambah memerah mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Selama ini, Kiku menceritakan dirinya pada Sakura dengan perasaan senang. Kiku memang benar-benar mencintainya.

"Ayo, Asa-san. Kuantar ke ruangan tempat Kiku-nii dirawat. Tapi kita tidak bisa masuk ke dalam. Kita hanya bisa melihatnya dari luar jendela saja."

"..Ya."

Lalu, Arthur dan Sakura pergi menuju ruangan tempat Kiku dirawat. Sesampainya disana, tatapan Arthur berubah menjadi tatapan sedih. Melihat Kiku yang ada di dalam ruangan tak berdaya dengan tubuh diperban. Arthur menyentuh jendela ruangan tersebut.

"Kiku.." lirih Arthur. "Aku datang, lho. Hari ini aku menjengukmu dengan membawakan bunga mawar untukmu. Semoga kau senang."

Sakura yang melihat Arthur hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingin kau...cepat bangun. Aku, Sakura, keluargamu, dan teman-teman menunggumu. Kami semua ingin melihat senyumanmu lagi. Senyuman yang menghangatkan hati."

Kali ini Arthur menundukkan kepala, poni rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. Tak bisa ditangkap apa ekspresinya sekarang. Yang pasti, ia sedih. Sakura mengelus punggung Arthur pelan.

"Asa-san..."

"Jangan kau tinggalkan kami. Kami membutuhkanmu, Kiku.." lanjut Arthur.

Sakura berusaha menahan tangisnya. Berusaha untuk tegar.

"Aku ingin kita pulang sekolah bersama lagi. Menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan bersama yang lain juga."

Sakura tak mampu menahan air matanya. Air mata perlahan turun dari mata coklatnya.

"Kumohon...bangunlah. Kau tahu kan disini banyak orang yang mencintaimu. Orang tua, Sakura, teman-teman...dan tentu saja aku. Kami tak ingin kehilanganmu."

Arthur melepaskan tangannya yang menyentuh jendela. Awalnya, ia tidak mau menangis. Laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng, kan? Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini menyangkut orang yang dicintainya. Entah orang yang dicintainya akan bertahan atau merasakan cairan bening hangat di mata emeraldnya. Perlahan turun. Ia meneteskan air mata tanpa sadar.

"A..Asa-san. Ini tisu." Kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan selembar tisu pada Arthur.

"Ah..?"

"Kau menangis, Asa-san. Hapus air matamu."

"Ah...aku menangis. Aku memang cengeng." Kata Arthur lalu menerima selembar tisu dari Sakura. Tersenyum lirih.

"Aku yakin, Kiku-nii akan cepat bangun. Dan ia bisa bersama kita lagi, Asa-san." Kata Sakura.

"Ya." Kata Arthur tersenyum. Lalu, ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Mukanya berubah menjadi panik.

"Ga..gawat!" serunya panik.

"Kenapa, Asa-san?" tanya Sakura bingung melihat Arthur panik.

"Aku harus kembali ke sekolah karena masih ada proposal yang masih harus ditangani. Aku pulang dulu, Sakura! Dan tolong kasih bunga mawar ini untuk Kiku." Kata Arthur dengan nada terburu-buru lalu memberi Sakura buket mawar merah.

Sakura terkekeh melihat Arthur panik.

"Ya, Asa-san. Pasti akan kukasih padanya. Pasti dia senang menerimanya." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Arthur mengangguk. Lalu, ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sakura."

Sakura membalas lambaian Arthur.

"Iya."

xxx

Di rumah Alfred

'Semoga Kiku cepat sembuh. Besok akan kujenguk, deh.' Batin Alfred sambil menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"Hai, Kak Alfred. Kelihatannya kau sedih sekali." Sapa seseorang.

Alfred menoleh kepada orang yang memangilnya. Mata birunya terbelalak kaget.

"Matthew? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Alfred kaget melihat kedatangan tunangannya.

Matthew tersenyum. Ia duduk disamping Alfred.

"Barusan saja aku datang, kak. Jadi..kenapa kakak sedih?" tanya Matthew.

"Ya..temanku yang bernama Kiku mengalami kecelakaan. Dia sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit." Jawab Alfred lirih.

"Oh...Kak Alfred mau menjenguknya? Apa boleh aku ikut?" tanya Matthew.

Alfred memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Iya sih. Besok. Kenapa kau ingin ikut, Matthew?" tanya Alfred.

Matthew tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingin tahu seperti apa Kak Kiku." Jawab Matthew.

"Oh..baiklah. Besok kau boleh ikut, kok. Sepulang sekolah, ya?" kata Alfred tersenyum riang.

"Ya, Kak Alfred." Kata Matthew lalu mencium singkat pipi Alfred. Membuat yang dicium mukanya bersemu merah.

"Matthew...kenapa kau menciumku tiba-tiba, sih? Kitakan tidak pacaran!" kata Alfred mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak mau Matthew melihat wajahnya yang memerah sekarang.

"Kak Alfred lupa, ya? Kan aku tunangan Kak Alfred." Kata Matthew santai.

Alfred terdiam beberapa menit. Membuat Matthew bingung. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Alfred yang bengong dengan tidak elit.

"Kak Alfred? Halo?"

Alfred masih terdiam. Tubuhnya mematung seperti patung depan sekolah Hetalia Gakuen.

'Astaga...aku lupa kalau Matthew tunanganku. Kenapa banyak kejadian, sih? Sudah Kiku kecelakaan, lalu aku ditunangkan dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai?' batin Alfred yang masih mematung.

TBC

**Akhirnya diupdate juga ya fic ini. Udah lama gak ke ffn gara-gara BB, sih. *dendam kesumet sama BB karena tak bisa ffn mobile. Pokoknya, fic ini tetap lanjut kok! Yah, meski updatenya gak rajin satu minggu satu chapter kayak dulu. *pundung. Makasih sudah setia membaca fic gaje ini! XD Review please? :3**

**P.S : Author gaje ini keseringan RP-ing di FB.*dikeroyok readers. Yang nunggu updatenya fic Sweet Contract, sabar ya. Mungkin diupdate minggu depan (semoga). Author lagi galau, nih, =_='  
**


End file.
